A Hawke by Any Other Name
by A Daughter of Shadows
Summary: Forced into a destiny she never imagined and never desired. She stood upon the precipice of it all. "It's almost funny when you think about it...how thin the line between a Hero and a Champion is." A chuckle emanated from beside her. "But just think of the stories you'll have to tell."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age, in all it's wondrous glory, belongs to Bioware.

**Author Note:** So with Inquisition on it's way I decided to replay the games and this idea popped into my head about fifteen minutes into playing Awakening. I felt the need, an urge really, to write and hope that you will enjoy this chapter and future ones to come. Also, I'm sure you'll figure out that there are two timelines going on at once at times. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. Anyways, again, hope you enjoy. ;D

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**The Real Story**_

A figure stood imposingly upon a hill, staring down the darkspawn that rapidly approached her. She smirked as she twirled two oversized daggers above her head then rested one on each shoulder. She glanced to her little brother at her side, and nodded her head in the tainted beasts' direction as if to say he could handle them. The brother gave a faint roll of his eyes but then grinned as he charged the creatures; his older sibling marveled at his work, oblivious to the darkspawn creeping up behind her. A blast of fire shot past her and sent them screaming and flailing as the flames rose high. Quickly the eldest spun to see charred corpses falling to the ground and turned back smirking at her little sister, who smiled back, before the younger girl's eyes grew wide at the sight behind her. With amazing speed she swung her weapons around and struck at the monstrous ogre that had charged at her. Gritting her teeth she held onto the crossed daggers in front of her, as she was being pushed back by the horned bully, before flipping back and jumping forward swinging her blades and lopping off the monster's head. Giving a coarse laugh she waved off her sister's concern, who had crossed her arms beneath her ample bosom and shook her head with a small grin. Their brother rejoined them, covered in blood, and the three sighed in relief. Suddenly a loud roar thundered above head; they immediately looked to the cliff behind them. A dragon, large and grand, stood there before shooting into the air and swooping down upon them, fire-

**"BULLSHIT! That's not what really happened!" The warrior woman shouted out tossing the book in her possession. She watched as it slammed against the dwarven face of her captive. Her eyes flaring in anger as she paced about in front of him.**

**He rubbed his jaw and set the book in his lap, lightly fingering the leather imprints, a smirk spreading faintly across his lips as he watched her with a smug glance. "Does that not match the story you've heard, Seeker?" He leaned his elbow on the chair arm his chest exposed in all its hairy glory.**

**She grimaced and continued to pace, her black armor catching in the dim torch light. "I'm not interested in stories. I came to hear the truth." Her tone annoyed and strained.**

**A sigh escaped his lips and he put his hand up. "What makes you think I know the truth?"**

**"Don't lie to me!" She descended upon him swiftly, fire in her eyes, her finger pointing at him in an accusatory manner nearly poking out an eye with how close she had come. "You knew her even before she became the Champion!"**

**"Even if I did," his hands slowly went up in defense as he kept her gaze. "I don't know where she is now…" He looked down solemnly thinking about the Champion.**

**She grit her teeth and turned from him staring off distantly, anguish in her voice. "Do you have any idea what's at stake here!?"**

**"Heh," he gave a small grin eyes still cast down. "Let me guess: your precious Chantry's fallen to pieces and put the entire world on the brink of war?" He waved his hand out at the word **_**world**_** finally peering back up at the back of her head. "And you need the one person who could help you put it back together again."**

**The Seeker turned and glanced at him, eyes intense. "The Champion was at the heart of it all." She sighed and rubbed her brow. "And if you can't point me to her, tell me everything you know."**

**He leaned forward clasping his hands together, the grin growing. "You aren't worried I'll just make it up as I go?"**

**"Not. At. All." She stated bluntly staring him down.**

**"Then you need to hear," he leaned back into the chair his fingers steepled, his eyes focusing on her and yet beyond her. "The whole story…"**

**"Yes, tell me from the beginning of the Champion's tale." Her arms crossed.**

**He tilted his head to the side and chuckled as if she had said something amusing. "Well just remember you asked to start there." She cocked an eyebrow at his meaning but refrained from interrupting as he began his tale again. "Though a minor part in her story, and perhaps a bit before the Champion's beginning, this is important to mention…"**

The Hawke family fled from their home in Lothering as the Blight spread over the land. Taking a break from running the four members stopped. Disheveled and worn, the youngest began to argue amongst themselves. Finally fed up with her younger siblings bickering the eldest child struck one of her swords into the ground causing the land to fracture and split around the blade.

"Stop it! Bethany, Carver, get your acts together. We don't have time for blame."

Both immediately stopped. Carver grumbled and crossed his arms about his chest and looked off. Bethany glanced down, her hand gripping her staff tightly. "Sorry, Marian." She whispered softly.

"Your sister is right let's go before they-"

Before their mother could finish a pack of darkspawn swooped upon them. Marian and Carver attacked several of them as Bethany stayed back with their mother using her magic for both defense and offense. They dispatched the group and resumed their running, feeling that any arguments could wait until long after they were safe. Marian led the group and charged in without thinking when she saw a knight fighting off several of the nasty beasties trying to protect her companion. Once all was done the groups stared each other down. Tense introductions ensued and terse agreements, for everyone to stay their weapons, were made. The family, along with the Templar Wesley and his wife the knight Aveline, looked to the eldest child.

"Let's get a move on." Marian commanded before heading off not wanting to be caught standing around.

The others followed closely as the group battled their way through the Wilds trying to make their way to Gwaren. It wasn't long before they were surrounded by a small horde of tainted fiends. The group, the ones capable of fending off the brutes at least, dispatched of them as quickly as possible. When it was over they panted and attempted to rest only to have a large ogre come stomping towards them. Marian watched as Carver was about to charge out at it and ran over ramming him in the side to stop him. Looking in his direction to make sure she didn't hurt him she barely had time to glance back before her mother and sister screamed as the ogre grabbed her up. Marian's eyes widened as she stared into the soulless ones of the giant darkspawn. She feebly tried to move her arms as the creature's grip tightened around her. She could feel this and she knew there was no escape. With one last look to her loved ones she closed her eyes and the ogre finally crushed her then tossed her aside. Her mother shrieked in horror and ran over to the limp body of her eldest child. Bethany, Carver, and Aveline all struck out against the ogre using any amount of energy they had left to destroy the foul thing. As soon as it fell to the ground dead Bethany and Carver ran to their mother and sister and upon seeing the look of utter desolation and agony on their mother's face it was obvious to them:

Their elder sister was dead-

**"Stop!"**

**"Something wrong, Seeker?" The dwarf grinned watching her face contort in confusion and anger.**

**"The Champion can't die before she even reaches Kirkwall." Her rage flared up again. "Maybe I was mistaken, Varric Tethras. Perhaps I shouldn't have trusted you tell me the truth without some incentive." She placed her hand on the hilt of the sword at her side. Catching this the dwarf once again waved his hands in defense not removing his eyes from her, just in case.**

**"Hold on, Cassandra Pentaghast." Keeping his sarcastic demeanor by using her full name as she had used his. "I was offering the entire story, but in my defense you did tell me to begin at the start of the Champion's tale."**

**"Death is not a beginning, dwarf!" The Seeker bellowed gripping his tunic. "The Champion doesn't die in the Wilds she obviously survives to cause mayhem here!"**

**A soft chuckle left his lips as he smirked.**

**"When did I ever say that it was Marian Hawke who was the Champion of Kirkwall?"**

**She paused at his words, a sudden thought striking her. It was true, not once did he say it was Marian. Everyone knew that a Hawke was at the center of it all but in all the tales and legends she had listened to over the course of her search for the elusive Champion…not once had anyone actually mentioned her first name. She had only assumed that Marian was the one for the simple fact she was older, more experienced, and was present at Ostagar as many of her sources claimed. Cassandra released him and straightened.**

**"Then tell me the whole story, from the beginning." Her eyes darkening with confusion. "Do not spare a single detail, understood?" She said flatly, crossing her arms, her jaw tightening.**

**"Wouldn't dream of it." He commented with a grin. "Now the entire story this time, from the very beginning."**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **The same one as the Prologue. Dragon age is Bioware's, the littlest Hawke is mine.

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Littlest Hawke**_

Bethany Hawke sat upon a large boulder as she read over the letter Carver had written from Ostagar.

_"Dear Bethany,_

_How fair's Lothering since Marian's and my departure two weeks ago? And what of the family, is all well at home?_

_It's been rather interesting here at Ostagar. We've been driving back the darkspawn battle after battle. We have them on the run, or so the King says. But if this were all it was why would the Grey Wardens be here? Why would they go out recruiting in hopes to bolster their numbers if it weren't a real Blight? And why in Thedas would they look so grim and worried all the time…unless all Wardens are as such._

_All this aside, sister, I miss you all dearly. I'm sure Mari does as well she's just being stubborn about it. Captain Varel has placed a lot of pressure on her but other than that she's her usual condescending self- sorry perhaps I shouldn't write that. Oh well. I'm sorry this letter has to be so short I'm being sent out with a scouting party._

_Carver"_

She sighed heavily rereading the paper, wishing she could have gone to Ostagar as well to fight. Her black hair fell from behind her ear, her amber eyes glancing over the letter to the lake beyond and the tower piercing the sky even farther in the distance.

Sometimes she really hated being an apostate.

Suddenly her eyes were covered as a sweet voice sounded from above, a chin resting atop her head.

"Guess who."

Bethany chuckled and put a hand to her chin. "Let me think…the Empress of Orlais?" She gave a small grin knowing full well who it was by the voice alone.

"Hah, you're running out of people, Beth." The hands were removed and a teenage girl sat beside her on the boulder. "Is that from Carver?" She pointed to the letter in her hands.

The elder girl nodded. "He sends us his love."

"Yeah well he better have, he's our brother after all." She lightly nudged her elder sister's arm and looked out to the lake. "I kind of wish…I went to Ostagar to help out, you know Carv and Mari are hopeless without us." She glanced back with a wink before hopping off the rock and twirling before her, hands held behind her back. "Sister Leliana's looking for you, says she has a new tale to tell. And of course mother wondered where you ran off to."

Bethany nodded and stood, taking one last look at her little sister.

The girl possessed hair that was fire-kissed in sunlight and blood-stained in dim light, similar to that of several members of the Amell family, or so their mother said; while she, Carver, and Marian all had beautiful raven-black hair like their father's. And unlike her own amber eyes which their mother said came from their grandmother, though she was certain the magical sheen in them came from their father, or Carver and Marian's eyes which were a brilliant blue, a trait inherited from their mother. The youngest Hawke had bright peridot-green eyes that also held a magical gleam; her eyes in fact were exactly like that of their father's.

Bethany smiled at the girl. Glad she was not the only one in the family, now that their father had passed, that had magical talents. "Will you be joining us, Alessia?"

"Nah," she gave her a sly grin. "I think Leliana likes you, so I'd just be a hindrance." She watched as her elder sister, by a year or so, blushed and made a face.

"She does not, she's being nice." The elder crossed her arms about her chest and looked off with a playful pout.

"Alright, alright." Alessia snickered. "Besides, I know you're into tall devilishly handsome roguish types anyhow."

"Alessia!" Bethany blushed deeper. "You've been reading my journal again haven't you!?"

Alessia only grinned and walked backwards before turning and saluting her running off. "See you later, sister. Don't wait up!"

Bethany shook her head watching her go before sighing, smiling softly. "That girl I swear." And with that she turned and headed back to Lothering.

**~.~.~**

The youngest Hawke walked along the lake's edge, far from town by now but she did not mind. She knew it was unwise to be so far-off, seeing as Templars often patrolled the area looking for runaway circle mages, but she knew enough about stealth to hide in a bush and shut her mouth should any pass by. The teenager walked aimlessly her thoughts darkening as she thought of her siblings risking their lives at Ostagar while she was safe, as much as an apostate could be, at home.

She was drawn from her idle musings, however, when she heard voices over the ridge closer to the road. Out of instinct she hopped into a nearby bundle of shrubs and held her hand over her mouth. When it became clear that the voices were remaining immobile the mage slithered out of the shrubbery and crept quietly up the ridge to overlook the area, seeing several men who looked to be lying in wait.

_Bandits…_she thought looking from their armaments to the badly placed legholds. They looked wooden, so they had to be "flimsy things" as Marian always said when disarming them. Shaking her head she sighed softly. _You'd have to be a special kind of dense to fall for that._ As soon as she thought it she could see a man walking their way, and whether by sheer dumb luck or actual partial skill he avoided the traps…_though any sane person would've turned around if they had seen them. Self-preservation and all that. This fellow must lack it severely._

Curiosity gripped at the girl, and although she knew she should flee and head back home she wanted to know what kind of person this man was. Was he the fool who avoided traps by shear happenstance? Or was he the fool who avoided them deliberately yet still strolled deeper into an obvious ambush? Either way she waited silently to find out, keeping her head low to the ground watching the scenario play out.

The man, possessing deeply tan skin much similar to that of a Rivaini, continued to walk deeper into the fold. His eyes were weary, yet kind and wise and he had one of the most amazing beards she's seen in a long time. She'd have to remember to write Carver and describe it in great detail, seeing as he's been incapable of growing one of his own so far. Setting aside the humorous reaction she imagined she'd receive she went back to watching the man. He had to be a rogue, if his dual weapons gave her any indications of that.

_So a fool who willingly walks into an ambush…he surely doesn't think he can take on all of these bandits on his own does he?_

Shaking her head, her curiosity sated, she started to push herself from the ground when the bandits lashed out at the man. A glint of light caught her eyes as she watched the assumed Rivaini unsheathe one dagger and slice a bandit's throat within a split second. Captivated she watched as he almost danced around them. Blood droplets spilled and painted the land, his blades dripping wet. Her heart swelled at such a sight, she thought Marian and Carver were amazing in battle but this man was something else entirely. Not even when a bandit drove his blade into the man's shoulder did it cease his dance. Another gash across his stomach, not deep but still bleeding and a cut across his cheek…nothing, absolutely nothing, seemed to stop his onslaught.

_Maybe there's some Qunari blood running through his veins…_she wondered to herself.

Alessia continued to marvel at the sight and when the last bandit was slain she watched as he simply wiped the blood dripping from his cheek, a sort of sorrow in his eyes from having to kill them all. She stood, debating if she should offer him some poultices. She wasn't very good at healing magic, unlike Bethany who seemed to excel at it, but she was good at making potions and the like. However, she had little time to consider the matter as a second wave of bandits closed in on the man.

Against her better judgment, Alessia raised her hands in the air and brought a Blizzard upon them all freezing them in their tracks. She had shielded the man from the effects and watched as he shattered all he could and slaughtered the rest without obtaining another injury. She honestly didn't know why she acted, perhaps because she found herself in awe of him. Or perhaps her father's blood took hold and compelled her to save someone she believed needed help. Either way, the deed was done and now she had to face the consequences. She peered down at him and he up at her. Once again ignoring the voice of reason in her head, she went down to tend to his wounds instead of fleeing to home.

"I thank you for the assistance." The man said kindly, his voice didn't hold much of a Rivaini accent but she still thought he could be one.

"Y-yeah…" she hesitantly nodded before leading him off to an area with less blood and bodies, and by a clean water source; there she sat him down on the ground.

She fumbled with his armor, inexpert in stripping strange men, a skill her eldest sister apparently excelled in if one was to believe Carver and his voyeuristic tendencies. He aided her and she nodded an appreciative thanks looking about cautiously, keeping her eyes out for Templars.

"I am Duncan." He introduced himself watching her intently.

Weary to reciprocate the greeting she remained silent looking over his bare bloody chest. It was broad and sculpted, with scars scattered on his skin and black coarse-looking hair that covered his pecs and tapered down into a path that led below his breeches. An attractive sight to be sure, but not one that was uncommon to her; for while the teenage girl was inept at stripping men she had seen many bare chests in her short life. Seeing as Carver, Marian, and many of the chantry Templars and soldiers stationed in Lothering would get injured at times when dealing with the occasional wolf pack, bear sleuth, or bandit group. And since she was quite skilled in herbalism she would usually be called upon to tend to the wounded. No magic needed then and their secret still safe. "Raise your arm." She commanded coolly as she pulled a clean rag from one of her pouches dipped it in the nearby stream before dabbing it on the wound across his belly.

Duncan continued to watch silently, noting her cautious manner and constant glances over her shoulder. "You're an apostate." He stated calmly her reaction only confirming his words. She looked at him in fear and shock and went to stand but with quick reflexes his hand reached out and grasped her wrist, firmly but gently. The sudden jolt of the action caused her to fall on her rump looking at him like a frightened kitten. "You have nothing to fear from me, child." He could tell that she didn't believe him and was unrelenting as she struggled to free her arm from him. Her eyes gazing into his as though searching for something. _Though capable with ice magic she refuses to use it unless necessary._ He pulled one of his daggers from beneath his armor. She began to panic now and he quelled her fears by placing it in her hand. "Kill me if you fear discovery so much. But as I said before I am no danger to you."

Alessia looked to the dagger in her hands and gripped it tightly. The feel of it was not so foreign to her as one might think a mage would find it. Marian had been trying to train her in the ways of the rogue and, though she had little aptitude for the skill set, she had wielded a knife before. Albeit badly enough to leave her eldest siblings in stitches on the ground, dying of laughter. But from this distance, of barely two feet, there's no way she could miss.

Gritting her teeth, she held the blade to his throat and pressed. She searched his eyes again, for any hint of malice or deception yet found none. Her hand was trembling with how hard she was gripping the weapon. Lowering the blade she tossed it upon his armor and returned to cleaning his wounds. "I will not kill you…" As much as she feared detection, she feared becoming one of those apostate mages that did whatever it took to save their own skin even more, specifically those that resorted to blood magic.

_Maker please let him be true to his word…_

"Then again, Duncan."

She peered into his mahogany-brown eyes before returning her gaze to his wounds. "Alessia."

He nodded and watched as she finished cleaning the injuries and removed a poultice from another pouch about her belt, dipping two fingers inside it and then slathering the warm energizing elixir over his lacerations.

"You're quite young to use such powerful spells." He commented not taking his gaze from her.

Her jaw tightened a moment before sighing. _He already knows I'm a mage, telling him more will do little to harm me further. _"I have a knack for ice and telekinetic magic is all. And to be fair, force field is only a second tier telekinesis spell."

"I see, still, it's impressive. Did you learn them from the circle perhaps, before becoming an apostate?"

The teenager watched as his wounds slowly mended, none of them so damaging that they would need wrappings. "No, I was born an apostate…my father taught me everything I know."

"Taught?"

"He died, three years ago of disease. Funny, in all the magic we mages possess we are still as mortal as any other."

"My condolences."

She nodded and put his arm down; the cut on his cheek gone already, the stomach injury nearly done and his shoulder wound was still closing up. "There…" She put the poultice back in its pouch before standing and dusting off her knees and arse.

Duncan stood with her and grabbed for his armor putting it back on with nary a wince. As he buckled and tightened the straps he looked down at the ground coming to a decision.

"I can see your father taught you well and that you can keep a level head in uncertain situations." He glanced at her. "I would like to recruit you for the Grey Wardens."

The girl blinked before laughing out loud. "Oh that's a good one! For a minute there I thought you said the Grey Wardens!" She continued to laugh until she realized he was just standing there unyielding and utterly quiet. Peering up at him her eyes widened and her laughter instantaneously fell silent. "Y-you're serious?!"

"A Blight is upon us, and we need capable fighters. Your magic will work well against the darkspawn."

"B-but I'm an apostate! I-"

"And I am the Warden Commander of Ferelden." He sighed softly not backing down. "We need aid where we can find it. I would conscript you if I thought the action would compel you to join."

Her head was reeling. She knew she wanted to be there for her siblings but this is not what she had in mind as her ticket to Ostagar. The teenager stared into the eyes of the much taller man. They told her he would not take no for an answer, that he would do whatever it'd take to force her to join the order. And while she admittedly was flattered at his interest in her capabilities, she was terrified at the prospect of leaving her family behind.

Alessia suddenly felt light-headed and she staggered back, her chest heavy, straining to breathe. She had never left her family for longer than a couple of hours, she was only 16 almost 17; many still considered her a child and treated her as such. Sure the life of an apostate was far from glamorous but it was the only one she knew. To be suddenly inducted into such an order that she only heard legendary tales of was a bit too much for her to take.

Again she staggered and his arm darted out grasping her shoulder firmly. He knew he was asking much of the girl but he would not be denied a recruit when one so graciously fell into his lap.

"Ferelden needs Grey Wardens, now more than ever."

Placing a hand over her chest, willing herself to breathe and trying to calm down, she meekly glanced up at him. Her family did live in Ferelden, she was born here, raised here. Ferelden was too beautiful a place to fall prey to a ravaging Blight. She wanted to help, she had admitted as much many times to many people, and here was her chance to do so. Swallowing hard, and mustering her courage she choked out her response to which he returned with a kind, if solemn, smile.

"I'll be a W-warden…if it means helping Ferelden."

**"So there was another Hawke child…" Cassandra contemplated this a moment.**

**Varric chuckled with a sigh. "You do realize if you continue interrupting me, we're never going to get anywhere."**

**The Seeker ignored him and paced around the room. "And she is the one to become the Champion?" She peered at him from the corner of her eye.**

**"Would I focus on her so if she weren't?" Cassandra responded to this with a glare and pursing lips. Knowing what she was thinking he interlaced his fingers and set his hands on the book. "Look, Seeker, I promised you a story. And with the added incentive," his eyes glanced to the sword resting on her belt before returning them to her. "I'm not about to waste your time now." There was a faint sarcastic note in his tone as he said it.**

**Her teeth ground together, her lips remaining pursed before recalling his words and turning to him suddenly. "Are you telling me that the Champion of Kirkwall is a Grey Warden?"**

**The dwarf chuckled and rested his head on a hand leaning it on the chair arm. "Shall I spoil it for you or would you rather I continue?" He watched as her jaw tightened and her hand slowly formed into a fist, admittedly he was amused by this. After a moment, all she did was wave her hand as a means of continuing; he chuckled and gazed off into the flames of a torch. "Now…where was I?"**

Alessia slowly collected her staff and pack, taking inventory of all her ingredients and poultices. Leandra Hawke stood behind her distraught and speechless a hand over her mouth eyes threatening to water. Bethany stood beside her, completely confused.

"You're gone for several hours and suddenly now you're leaving for Ostagar?" She grasped her sister's shoulders and turned her to face them. "What happened?"

Their mother began to pace biting on her finger, tears falling.

The young teen looked down, she hadn't told them that she was being recruited into the Grey Wardens. She knew she should feel honored but telling them that she was joining the very order that was made to battle the Blight would only serve to make them worry more. But she had to tell them something.

"I-I used my powers to save a soldier in King Cailan's army."

"What?" Her mother stopped and stared at her, wide-eyed and worried.

The girl sighed and ran a hand through her bangs. "He was ambushed by bandits and I just-I just had to help okay..."

Bethany looked deeply into her eyes. "He realized you were an apostate, didn't he?" She lightly shook her when she didn't respond and stared at her desperately. "Didn't he?!"

"Yes…" Alessia squeaked. "He said the army is in need of mages, said I could help and that he wouldn't say anything about me being an apostate if I agreed to go." The half lie flowed so effortlessly from her lips that she found herself thankful she had inherited her eldest sister and father's coercive trait.

Her sister glanced down and hugged her close. "I'm sorry, sister." She pulled away and held her at arm's length. "I should go with you."

The young girl saw her mother's face contort in horror and pain at the thought of all her children being so far from home and directly in harm's way, quickly shaking her head she looked up determinedly at her. "No, someone has to stay here and watch over mother. And the last thing we need is everyone discovering you're an apostate as well." As much as she wanted Bethany to go with her, the agony in her mother's eyes struck her hard and she knew she couldn't ask her to. Sighing she hugged her again tightly before going over and hugging Leandra.

The older woman was appreciative to the girl in denying Bethany but she was heartbroken that another one of her children was being carted off to fight Maker knows what so close to the Wilds. "My baby, my little hawk…" she sobbed softly. "Be safe, do you understand me? You come back to me." Kissing her daughter's hair she was reluctant to let her go but did so, wiping away her tears.

Alessia gripped the straps of her pack tightly, her staff nestled between it and her back, and walked to the door. She stopped and took a last glance at her mother and sister before turning back and walking through the village heading to the bridge where Duncan was waiting for her.

He stood imposingly, his arms behind his back, as he looked off. He turned, hearing her approach, and felt a pang of guilt at seeing the downtrodden expression on her features. It felt worse when the small teen caught him staring and tried to smile despite herself. However, he needed recruits. _No matter the sacrifice..._

The apostate stood before him. "S-so to Ostagar?"

"Yes." He directed her with his hand to walk and she complied, if slightly reluctantly. "I've already sent word that you will be arriving with me."

"A-alright." She swallowed hard and glanced back at Lothering. He allowed her to do so, giving her the time she needed…for he knew that there was a chance she might not survive what was to come.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Same as before, Bioware owns Dragon Age still and Alessia is mine.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Promises Made**_

Alessia sat on the hard forest ground as she watched Duncan tend to the fire. For two days they'd been walking through the woods, a supposed shortcut to the main roads, but she doubted this. Not that she was complaining much about it. Duncan was a pleasant enough companion; polite and quiet, always watching the horizon as if he could tell something was there. However, he was very unforthcoming about what it took to become a Grey Warden, and that made her very wary of the whole situation.

"Why keep it a secret?" She asked him for the umpteenth time putting her hands behind her head lounging back against a tree. He looked to her briefly but made no attempt to answer instead he just adjusted a piece of wood with the edge of his sword. The teen sighed. _Maybe quiet isn't always a good thing._ "You know not responding only makes it seem suspicious in nature. Like it's something really bad that we have to do."

The rogue's eyes glanced over at her giving her a faint hint that she was getting closer. "If you knew I doubt you would wish to become a Grey Warden." His tone was distant but calm.

She let out a hollow chuckle and sighed. "Well, I didn't actually want to become a Grey Warden in the first place, remember? But I was sure you'd toss me over your shoulder and drag me along for the ride anyways so refusing you seemed a fruitless endeavor. That, and this helps Ferelden." Duncan cracked a rare smile at the imagery of the young mage kicking and screaming out obscenities as he flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Perhaps it wouldn't have gone that far." He mused.

The girl laughed a little more sincerely this time and sat up, pulling her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "When you said I wouldn't want to become one if I knew…is it really that bad?"

He gave a soft sigh. "Many would think so."

The teen's eyes widened at the possibilities of what it could be and looked at him apprehensively. "We don't have to sacrifice a newborn babe, or have blood magic induced sex on an altar do we?!" The man opened his mouth to respond but quickly closed it hearing her worries and laughed. She blinked confused; she honestly didn't see what was so funny. "What?"

"Nothing." He contained his laughter and pulled off one of the rabbits they had roasting to check it. "You simply reminded me of Alistair for a brief moment." He replaced the hare. "That and blood magic induced sex on an altar is not something one often hears in civilized conversation."

"Oh we're civilized are we?" She retorted, blushing from the embarrassment of having him repeat that fear word for word. Casting her gaze off to the side she pulled her legs closer grumbling under her breath.

The Rivaini watched her before grabbing the rabbits and butchering them, handing her a wooden plate of cooked meat.

"Eat." Though not really a command, she still felt obligated to take it from him. It wasn't until she took a bite that she realized how hungry she was. Duncan turned his gaze to the fire as he spoke softly. "Death is a possibility with the joining." He stated, curious as to how she'd react.

Alessia peered over at him and swallowed her food. "Is that not a possibility for anything we do?"

_Wiser than I expected her to be…or perhaps simply more world-weary. _"Yes, I suppose that's true enough."

"So, what would the Joining entail, exactly? Since death is a risk and all." She pressed him for more, considering she had been bugging him about it for days. The girl simply prayed he didn't get tight-lipped about it again.

Duncan stroked his beard as he thought before looking at her, his eyes piercing. "You have to drink darkspawn blood."

The teen grimaced. A memory shooting to the forefront of her mind. The mage recalled nearly ten years ago when a straggler Genlock had come out of the cave near their home and was caught in one of Marian's iron legtraps. It had howled and woke them all from their slumber. Everyone had run from the house to make sure it wasn't a nosy villager, since they had only just relocated to their home on the outskirts of Lothering and many of their so called "neighbors" were very curious about them. She remembered clinging to her mother's nightclothes, seeing as she was only six or so at the time, watching as her father took a knife and slit the creature's throat; making sure to keep them far from it just in case. She could remember the foul odor it possessed. Pungent with a faint smell of rotten eggs, copper, and something else she couldn't name. Her father had said that that particular scent came from the Black City, and that that was why it was unknown to her.

Shaking the memory from her head she glanced down at her food. She was still hungry but the stench she remembered was causing her stomach to churn. "Of course it'd have to be something disgusting wouldn't it." Sighing she gave into hunger and continued eating, looking over at him. "But wouldn't we be tainted or something?"

"Should you survive the joining you will be immune to the taint. You will be able to harness it to use against the darkspawn and to slay the Archdemon. However, you will be forever changed. This is why it's kept a secret." The Warden Commander didn't know why he was telling her any of this, aside from sating his own inquisitiveness, and prepared himself should she decide to make a run for it.

"So either die or change? What an ultimatum." She thought on it as she ate. "My father did say that the Grey Wardens were willing to do anything to battle Blights. And I suppose nothing comes without sacrifice."

He cocked his head slightly, a certain sorrow washing over him as he gazed at her. _Definitely world-weary, and yet she's barely an adult._ "Are you contemplating running?"

"No. What good would that do me now? You know where I live and you know I'm an apostate. Even if I did manage to get away I doubt you'd let me be unless I killed you, which would only serve to damn us all in the end if this really is a Blight. So whether I like it or not I'm sticking with you."

The man nodded, satisfied with her response. "It would be wise not to tell the other recruits. If this knowledge were to spread it would greatly impair future recruiting efforts."

She agreed to keep quiet on the subject and returned to her meal when a sudden thought struck her. "Has anyone actually refused being a Grey Warden?"

"Aside from you?" He chuckled briefly, glad to change the topic from the specifics of the Joining. "I recall several who did not wish to become one as they stood right at the ritual, having just learned what was involved." He didn't delve too much into what became of those as he continued. "There was an elven rogue, Adaia Tabris, whom I wished to recruit but the Alienage Elder refused on her behalf."

"And how did that go?" She grinned listening to him.

"I obliged. We were not plagued by a Blight at the time. So no tossing of recruits over shoulders I'm afraid." A small smile flashed on his lips as she giggled. "Let's see, I once heard from the Warden Commander of the Free Marches, at the time, that they had offered an apostate mage a chance to join the Order after he completed a task for them. Apparently he adamantly refused and just wished to flee Kirkwall with his love."

"Romantic," a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "I wonder if it actually worked out for them." She pondered aloud before taking another bite.

"Who knows," he set aside his plate not too hungry. "I know they were fleeing to Ferelden, Larius had written my Commander to keep an eye out for him should he make it." Duncan stroked his beard trying to recall the name. "I believe it was Hawke. Malcath or Malcolm Hawke…something to that nature." The apostate choked on her food having to spit out the meat, pounding on her chest, her throat now burning. "Are you alright?" He glanced to her.

Alessia managed a brief nod. "D-dandy. Sw-swallowed wrong." _No way…not possible. He can't be talking about my father…_She set the plate aside; it became clear, between the nausea and choking, that she wasn't supposed to finish it. _Mother did tell us that she was from Kirkwall. _The young teen bit the inside of her lip, chewing on it, lost in thought. Absentmindedly, the apostate grabbed her pack and laid her head down on it curling up with her back to him. Thinking about her father too much always tugged at her heart. She loved him but no one in her family knew much about him; he was the Hawke family enigma, and he would always give vague answers about his life before meeting their mother. The girl bit her lip harder when she felt the tears beginning to well up. This was just another thing he never told them.

The Warden watched as her shoulders began to tremble. _I wonder, was the apostate her father?_ He thought, thinking back on her reaction to the name. He heaved a heavy sigh and stood, grabbing up his bedroll and draped it over her. Sitting down beside her he placed a hand on her shoulder, showing a rare moment of tenderness, and waited until she fell asleep.

**~.~.~**

The two companions had finally arrived at Ostagar, and were surprised by a grand welcome. A man clad in brilliant golden armor grasped Duncan's arm in hello, the latter seeming more taken aback than welcomed.

"King Cailan. I didn't expect-"

"A royal welcome?" He stepped closer with a wide smile. "I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun."

Duncan controlled his urge to correct the King in calling a Blight fun. "Not if I could help it, your majesty."

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all." He gave a pleasured grin and swayed his head as if savoring the words. "Glorious!" Duncan sighed as he watched the King turn his attention to the fidgeting girl at his side. "The other Wardens told me you've found a promising recruit. I take it this is she?"

Duncan nodded. "Allow me to introduce you, your majesty-"

"There's no need to be so formal, Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together, after all. Ho there, friend! Might I know your name?"

"I-it's Alessia…y-your majesty." The girl stuttered having never thought she would one day meet the King of Ferelden; not that she really cared too, considering that would've been too much attention on her person.

The monarch let out a hearty laugh. "There's no need to be frightened, I don't bite I promise. It is a pleasure to meet you though." He held out his hand to shake hers. Reluctantly she reciprocated. "It's good you were found. The Grey Wardens are desperate to bolster their numbers and I, for one, am glad to help them." He examined her curiously. "I understand you hail from the Circle of Magi. I trust you have some spells to help us in the coming battle?"

The apostate looked over at Duncan with a confused expression and eyes that questioned what exactly he had written about her to his other Wardens. Swallowing hard she returned her gaze to the King and tried to smile. "I will do my best, your majesty."

"Excellent!"

This was the last thing she heard from the monarch, not bothering to listen any further. Her head was swimming with the possible reasons as to why Duncan would bother lying for her. And what precisely was said. _Maybe he didn't want to bother with Templars…_

The girl listened as their voices droned on, and on, then decided to entertain herself by gazing around at her surroundings watching soldiers pass by. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and return her attention back to her companion.

"I have some business to tend to." Duncan's deep voice sounded. "Take some time to explore the camp, and once you're ready find Alistair."

She quickly collected herself realizing the King was long gone and sighed. "Right, that mysterious Warden you keep mentioning." A small chuckle escaped her lips as he nodded. "So what exactly did you tell everyone about me?"

The man stared down at her intensely. "I wrote that you were a recently harrowed mage from the Circle of Magi. Nothing more, nothing less."

The girl gave him a tiny appreciative smile. "Thanks…" He nodded and pat her shoulder before walking off. She watched him go before a wave of anxiousness swept over her and she immediately squatted gripping her head. With Duncan gone she no longer felt the need to suppress all the emotions and anxiety she had kept bottled up over the past several days.

_Okay…you're here. You're life has been decided for you. Now what?_ She rocked on her heels earning many strange looks from passing soldiers. Pulling off her pack and staff she fell back and looked up at the sky before covering her face with her arm.

"How did I get myself into this mess?"

The girl laid there for quite a while, trying to calm herself, and postponing the ritual for as long as she could.

**"Are you telling me that the Champion was afraid of becoming a Grey Warden?" The Seeker pondered sitting down in a chair she had brought in.**

**"You could call it that." The dwarf replied casually looking at his nails with disinterest, beginning to take an inward tally for how many times she's interrupted him thus far.**

**She glowered at him. "Then what would you call it?" She hissed crossing her arms.**

**Varric looked at her then opened the book to a page that held the likeness of the Champion. His eyes first went to hers. **_**Not bright enough…**_**he thought as he saw the insipid green coloring. Then they traced the lopsided grin before he thumbed the picture lightly and sighed.**

**"What would I call it? I'd call it a sixteen year old girl being thrown to the wolves." His eyes peered up at the woman's, the intensity in them nearly made her falter.**

**She had to look away thinking on this. "She ran, didn't she? She returned to Lothering, and did not become a Warden because she was afraid."**

**"Shall I continue, or would you rather accept your assumption as fact, Seeker?" The warrior didn't catch the brief glare he gave her. Cassandra's jaw tightened and she crossed her legs leaning back in the seat, remaining silent. He chuckled at her thin-lipped expression and grinned, no glare in sight. "I'll continue then."**

When finally the girl had collected enough of her wits and strength she set off to explore the camp. She avoided the Circle of Magi area, more so for the Templars than anything else. But she swore she could feel their eyes on her and as she glanced back to see if her paranoia had any grounds she bumped into someone and stumbled back.

"Ah…s-sorry." Alessia winced rubbing her head, having slammed into the staff upon their back.

The figure turned and smiled kindly at her. "It's quite alright," they lifted the teen's chin and saw a bruise beginning to stain her forehead. "Are you the new recruit for the Grey Wardens?" The apostate blinked and looked up at the elder woman who placed a hand over the newly forming contusion. Magic flowed effortlessly from her palm. It was warm and soothing, and reminded the child of Bethany's magic. Alessia tried to nod while keeping her gaze on the older woman. Her white hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She had a few wrinkles yet still possessed a relatively youthful appearance. And her gray eyes were kind and wise, with a hint of mischief. "Congratulations on passing your harrowing at such a young age."

The girl's brow furrowed beneath her palm and she sighed. "Thanks…" Honestly, she didn't know what a harrowing was but since she was allegedly newly harrowed, according to Duncan, all she could do was agree. The elder woman removed her hand, the spot tingling faintly but the pain was gone. "Thanks." The teen repeated softly.

"Wynne."

"Alessia…"

The girl was unsure how to deal with a circle mage, and so remained as silent as possible; until the woman began to coax out answers and opinions from her. But it wasn't until the older mage called the King a puppy that Alessia cracked a smile and chuckled earning a faint grin from Wynne in return. The two then conversed relatively normally from then on with the woman asking her many things; one of which was whether she knew about the connection between the darkspawn and the Fade. The teen wanted to say that darkspawn had a faint acrid smell that originated from the Black City but didn't want to be questioned on how she knew this so she simply shook her head and allowed the woman to explain. After several minutes Wynne finally reminded the girl that Duncan had a task for her and sent her off with a smile.

The apostate contemplated finding this Alistair guy but put it aside and returned to exploring. She was about to head up one of the ramps when she heard a rogue flirting in vain with a female knight and snickered listening in. After the woman walked off, leaving a smart slap across his cheek, the teen began laughing and was about to continue on her way when she heard a voice behind her.

"Find that funny do you?"

Quickly the girl spun around and the same man, cheek visibly red, stood with a grin on his lips and his hands on his hips leaning down close to her. She stepped back from the proximity and looked at him. "It was certainly entertaining. But perhaps flirting while we're on the verge of an upcoming battle isn't so wise."

"I take my moments when I can." He chuckled and held out his hand. "Daveth."

"Alessia." She took his hand and shook it. He reminded her of her sister, perhaps that's why she felt relatively comfortable with him…well as comfortable as someone can be upon just meeting them.

"Oh ho. So you're the other Grey Warden recruit. To think you'd be such a pretty young thing. I was expecting an old magical crone; not that would've stopped me much." He smirked releasing her hand looking her over.

"Stop you from what?" She tried to grin, catching the innuendo, but still she fidgeted under his gaze.

"Well-"

"Daveth are you flirting with another girl?" A man walked down the ramp towards them.

"Ser Jory, done with your prayers are we?" He sighed and stepped back from the teen. "I was merely greeting our other recruit."

Ser Jory looked to the girl slightly shocked. "You're the third recruit?"

"Yes?" She cocked an eyebrow in his direction before exchanging a glance with Daveth.

"Problems Ser Knight?" Daveth asked with a mildly amused grin.

"I just…I had not expected a young girl to be the recruit. Most of the ones I have seen are at least in their twenties and all men."

"How do you know I'm not twenty-something and simply short for my age?" The girl pursed her lips, arms crossing. She had always been short, apparently a trait she inherited from one of her grandparents on her mother's side; an attribute to which all of her siblings take great pride in teasing her about.

"I-I suppose that could be true…I did not mean to offend. It was simply a surprise." The apostate waved it off and he continued. "I-it's good you're here though, now we can get on with this ritual."

"I still say they intend to throw us into the Wilds." Daveth scowled with a faint shiver.

_I guess that makes sense, we need darkspawn blood and from what everyone keeps telling me there are more than plenty in the Wilds._ She simply gave a quizzical look and kept her mouth shut. After a moment of silence the two excused themselves with bows. The mage sighed; glad she wasn't the only one apprehensive about the entire thing, but pitied them both for not knowing what awaited them.

Bound and determined to explore every inch of the camp before submitting to her fate she continued on her way. The girl managed to obtain a key from a "deserter", though she took precautions to sanitize it fearing how he might have hidden it from his captors. She received a blessing from the sister praying with the knights. She learned what an Ash warrior was and even managed to convince the Teyrn's guard to let her speak with the man himself. It wasn't a particularly enlightening conversation. Aside from picking up that he wasn't too fond of the Grey Wardens and found Cailan to be childish and naïve, there was nothing of note. When she thought she had explored every possible nook and cranny she grudgingly made her way to where this Alistair fellow was supposed to be, until the Kennel Master stopped her in her tracks, a look of anguish on his face.

"Are you the newest Grey Warden recruit?" She nodded. "Perhaps you can help me then. This Mabari ingested darkspawn blood, and I have some medicine that might aid him but I need help in putting his muzzle on."

"I…suppose I could give it a shot." The young recruit grabbed the muzzle from his hand and walked into the pen. Waiting a moment, she kneeled down and held out her hand slowly. The Mabari sniffed her before retreating, he looked haggard but seemed to understand that she was there to help him. She placed the muzzle on him and gently stroked his ear, inwardly praying he'd be alright before exiting the pen. "It's done…"

"Thank you; it would've been a pity to have to put him down. Though if you're going into the Wilds anytime soon we might be able to speed up his recovery. There's a herb there. White with a blood-red center."

"An Andraste's Grace?" This was the only herb she knew of with such characteristics. "I'm sure I could find one."

"Thank you." He nodded appreciatively, turning back to tend to the hound.

Looking back at the wounded creature in the pen she smiled softly at it then headed off. In the distance a tall young man caught sight of the girl and nearly strained his neck with the force of his double-take. He punched the arm of the woman beside him and pointed before running to her; he semi-avoided, semi-pushed people to get to the teen. She ran after him like a demon out of the Fade gingerly weaving through people with ease before both hollered out.

"ALESSIA!"

Daveth, Ser Jory, and Duncan all turned hearing the name of their other recruit. They stood by a bonfire watching the scene. Even Wynne looked over to see what trouble the new recruit may have already been causing.

Upon hearing her name she turned her eyes widened in astonishment as Carver came barreling into her and lifting her off her feet in a vice-like hug. The teenager gasped and coughed trying to breathe as Marian wrapped her arms around them both tightly.

"Can't…breathe…" the littlest Hawke choked.

The other two released her before Carver's features contorted in confusion. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't tell me you snuck out and came all this way just to say hello to your siblings." Marian grinned, a hand on her hip.

"This isn't a laughing matter Mari." Carver stated with a faint glare. "She could get herself killed."

"Am I laughing dear brother?" Marian said with a mockingly innocent glance before looking her sister over to make sure she was okay. "In all seriousness though, why are you here?"

The teen froze as she peered at them both. "I…well, a soldier…uh-" she scoured her mind for the lie she used on her mother and Bethany but the shock of seeing them both after so long prevented her from concentrating.

"Alessia," his deep voice resounded from behind both Marian and Carver. She peered beyond them at Duncan, he could see the plea in her eyes. "Don't you have a task to complete?"

Her siblings turned and looked at the man, they had seen him on occasion but never bothered to learn who he was.

Carver glared at him, his hand curling into a fist at his side. "Who are you to order her around?"

"Duncan." He said unfazed by the boy's attempt of intimidation. "I assume you know her."

Marian gave him a curt laugh. "We happen to be her siblings." Her eyes dangerous.

Alessia could only watch, worry gripping at her. _What is he going to say?_

The Warden Commander kept his eyes only on his recruit. "I was ambushed by bandits, she helped me. That's when I realized what she was and gave her an ultimatum. Face the Templars or join the army to fight at Ostagar. I assume you can tell what she chose. She's under my command now. Unless you'd rather I hand her over to the Circle of Magi right now?" His gaze going over to the Templars and the Mages that were currently traversing the Fade.

At this threat both siblings backed down. The young girl placed a hand on both their arms and looked at them with a determined smile. "I'll be fine. Duncan is a good man."

Carver gave a pained expression, sometimes he believed his little sister was too trusting.

Marian's jaw tightened and she jabbed a finger against the older rogue's chest. "You promise me she'll be kept safe."

"So long as she keeps up her end of the bargain to fight against the Blight, I will ensure she stays safe." His words seemed sincere enough as he bowed to the two of them. Duncan then straightened and watched as the siblings caught up, they spoke for quite some time until the two eldest had to return to their duties. They begrudgingly left their baby sister with the Rivaini, taking one last look at her before disappearing deeper into the soldiers' camp. The Warden placed a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps you should go see Alistair now."

"Yeah…thank you, Duncan. For lying for me. For making that promise even though it was probably just something to ease their worries. For everything."

"It's a promise I intend to keep." He looked down at her, giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

She glanced up at him, not breaking the gaze. "Then I promise, if I survive the joining, I'll help you stop the Blight…one way or another."


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** Never gonna change...unfortunate but ultimately true.

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Offer**_

Arguing echoed throughout the area as she ascended the ramp to where Alistair was said to be.

Standing in the center of the belvedere was a very disgruntled mage, and an obviously uncomfortable young man.

"What is it now?" The mage asked through gritted teeth giving in to the persistent Warden. "Haven't Grey Wardens asked enough of the Circle?"

The blonde sighed in relative relief, glad the mage had stopped denying his request to speak with him. "I…simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, Ser mage. She desires your presence."

"What her Reverence 'desires' is of no concern to me!" The older mage raised his voice looking about ready to lash out at the young man. Alessia cringed slightly, walking hesitantly closer. "I'm busy helping the Grey Wardens- by the King's orders I might add!"

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" The Warden responded with a small strained grin.

The mage looked indignantly at him. "Tell her that I will not be harassed in this manner!"

"Yes," the young warrior cocked an eyebrow at him. "I was harassing you by delivering a message."

"Your glibness does you no credit." The mage said flatly.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well." He gave another strained grin, before it relaxed somewhat. "I was even going to name one of my children after you…the grumpy one."

Alessia snickered as she stood there waiting. _He does have an interesting sense of humor_.

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must!" He sneered before pushing passed the Warden, bumping his shoulder as he did so. "Get out of my way fool!"

The teen's gaze followed the mage as he walked off, she shook her head sighing and returned it to the Warden and found him staring at her standing closer.

"You know, one good thing about the blight is how it brings people together."

She chuckled and grinned. "I know exactly what you mean."

His expression lightened hearing her words. "It's like a party; we could all stand in a circle and hold hands." He gave her a lighthearted smile. "That would give the darkspawn something to think about." The warden's face grew serious for a moment as he examined her. "Wait, we haven't met, have we?" Apprehension filled his eyes. "I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

The apostate smirked. "Did the staff give me away? Damn."

"Hah," He gave a curt chuckle the smile returning. "And here I thought I'd been yelled at by every mage in camp."

"Give it time we might rectify that." The girl stated with a mischievous grin.

The two laughed together for a moment after this before the Warden recalled a description from one of Duncan's letters. "Wait, I do know who you are. You're Duncan's new recruit, from the Circle of Magi. I should've recognized you right away, I apologize."

The young mage waved it off with a kind smile. "It's okay. No offense taken." Her bright eyes looked him over. From his blonde hair to his brown eyes. "So that means you must be Alistair."

"Did Duncan mention me?"

"Several times."

"Nothing bad I hope." He gave a lopsided grin and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, then sighing and changing the subject. "A-as the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

She nodded. "Pleased to meet you then. I'm Alessia."

"Right. That was the name. You know…" his eyes looked her over. "It just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

The teen could feel her cheeks heat up. He was the first to call her a woman instead of a girl. Trying to keep her composure she grinned. "You want more women in the Wardens, do you?"

"Would that be so terrible?" She arched her eyebrow at this, hands going to her hips and a smirk slightly forming on her lips, the blush dying away. "N-not that I'm some drooling lecher or an-anything. Please stop looking at me like that." The girl complied and snickered at how uncomfortable he looked. A moment passed between them until he thought about the Joining and looked at her. "So I'm curious: Have you ever actually encountered darkspawn before?"

Her memory of the straggler returned and her nostrils flared with the scent of the beast. She had to shove it out of her mind before she could continue, fearing she might gag. "Once when I was little."

He gave her a nod and looked off. "When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how monstrous it was. I can't say I'm looking forward to encountering another." A soft sigh escaped his lips and he shook his head. "Anyhow, whenever you're ready let's head to Duncan. I imagine he's eager to get things started."

The teen nodded and walked with him, curiosity beginning to bubble. "So, that argument I saw…" she glanced over at him. "What was that about?"

"With the mage?" He blinked at her then gazed forward. "The Circle is here at the King's request and the Chantry doesn't like that one bit. They just love letting mages know how unwelcome they are. No offense." Again she waved it off as he sighed. "Which puts me in a bit of an awkward position. You see, I was once…a Templar."

Hearing him caused her eyes to widen, she hadn't expected that, she didn't even know how to process it. He was nothing like the other Templars she had come across or patched up. In the midst of her growing confusion and minor panic she took another step not realizing they had reached the slope. She stumbled and fell forward. Her eyes clenched shut, expecting to hit the ground.

She didn't.

Instead she felt a pressure on her arm. The girl looked back and saw Alistair holding onto her tightly keeping her from falling. After a moment of her hanging over the edge he straightened her out with a laugh, telling her to be more careful. Then the two of them continued walking, making their way to Duncan in silence.

Duncan looked to her then to Alistair, feeling the need to address Alistair's recent altercation with the mages. He scolded him like a father would a son, and the Junior Warden apologized rubbing the back of his neck. Duncan then returned his attention to the recruits.

"Now then, since you're all here, we can begin. You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks." Daveth gave a noticeable grimace as Jory's jaw tightened, their worries coming to life. Alessia kept her gaze on Duncan her arms crossed listening. "The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit." Now Alessia gave a reaction; her nose wrinkling, her throat getting dry and she tried to swallow.

"What do we need the blood for?" Jory questioned looking at him. The older rogue didn't answer. Sighing Jory rubbed his brow and asked another question. "What is the second task then?"

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them." He turned to the younger Warden. "Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can."

"What kind of scrolls are these?" The mage asked him, curious, since he was just now mentioning it.

His gaze returned to the teen. "The scrolls contain treaties promising support. Treaties that may prove valuable in the days to come." The apostate nodded as Duncan looked back to the blonde. "Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly, and safely."

"We will." The young Warden replied and looked to the recruits. "I need to grab my weapons. Afterward we can be on our way."

Daveth said he wanted to buy a dagger from the quartermaster, as Jory commented that he needed to get his helmet. Alessia having all the belongings she needed decided to wait by the Senior Grey Warden for them to return. The girl watched them go before turning quickly and punching Duncan's arm.

"Why didn't you tell me Alistair was a Templar?" Her lips pursed into a pout as she eyed him suspiciously.

"I didn't?" He glanced down at her. "Silly me." She gawked at him. Not from the fact that it was a bit of dry humor, with a tone clearly stating he didn't tell her on purpose, but rather because he had said it with a completely straight face. However, his humor could not quell the worry that grew in her eyes. She wondered what Alistair would do, how much of his Templar instincts were intact. Honestly, she didn't want to find out. And to be stuck in the Wilds between him and the darkspawn was the last scenario she desired. A faint glint of anger crossed her features and the mage opened her mouth to respond. Having seen the growing worry and her rage the rogue quickly took her chin in his gauntleted hand. The grip was firm, but gentle…well as gentle it could be with cold hard metal pressed to her skin. He made her look up at him and stood close. "Put your fears aside. He believes you're a mage of the Circle and he will continue to do so. And he is nothing if not compassionate, so do not worry."

The girl trembled at the intensity in his eyes and grit her teeth not bothering to pull herself from his grasp. "And if he finds out? What if it affects the group dynamic? What if he tries to turn me in?"

The man sighed and continued to gaze down. "I'm sure you can keep a secret long enough to go through the Joining. If you should survive it and he finds out, not he or any Templar can do anything. You would be a Grey Warden with a Blight to tend to, and that supersedes being an apostate."

She found a certain kind of comfort in his words.

_If you survive the Joining, the Templars can't do anything to you…_

Her heart beat faster thinking she'd be free from the hunt. But then it slowed and stopped recalling her father, one of the strongest and wisest men she had ever known, refusing to be a Grey Warden. She never asked Duncan if he knew why and she had hoped it was merely because he would've rather been with their mother then with the Wardens, but a small part of her wondered if it was because the Grey Wardens were more a bane than a boon.

The apostate knew Duncan would have his way, she would be going through the Joining no matter what, but she was now wondering whether her life would be worse or better if she managed to survive. The teen hadn't noticed a tear fall as she dwelled, lost in her thoughts.

Duncan recognized the look in her eyes; it was one of desolation and doubt. A look he had seen in the mirror day after day when he was to join the Wardens. The uncertainty, the fear, and most of all the cruel curse of knowing that someone else would have chosen another life. It was a heavy burden.

"I made a promise to your siblings…to keep you safe." He knew he might not be able to keep his promise. He knew the Blight could bring anything; that any one of them could die at any moment, but right now keeping the girl from falling further into the darkness that uncertainty was cultivating within her heart took precedence over the cold harsh reality of life. His thumb swept aside the tear leaving a cold wet streak across her cheek and she broke from her trance glancing up at him.

"Duncan…" her voice was soft and timid finally matching a girl of her age. It pained him to hear it, he was reminded of himself at her age. She was appreciative in his attempts to reassure her, even though she knew that this world was never so easy…so straightforward. The girl wanted to hug him but restrained herself; it was bad enough she was acting like a child in front of him, she didn't want to affirm that she was one by giving into her need to show her gratitude with physical contact like hugs.

"Ahem…" Someone cleared their throat nearby. The two, still positioned with his hand holding onto her face and their close proximity, glanced over seeing Daveth smirking widely. They immediately realized what it must have looked like and parted quickly. The girl blushed embarrassed and crossed her arms. Duncan seemed unfazed. "Oh, now don't go stopping on my account. In fact I could join you both if you wanted."

This comment sent the girl on a tirade.

When Alistair and Ser Jory final returned from the camp with their equipment they found the girl straddling Daveth's back. She had a strong grasp on his arms and was pulling them, bending his back in what looked like an excruciating manner, his legs being held to the ground by ice. He was laughing and pleading for her to stop and Duncan was chuckling with his arms crossed leaning against a column watching them.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Alistair said with a grin, amused by the sight.

"Agreed." Jory nodded as they drew closer.

Daveth saw them approach and begged with a pained grin. "Help me, she's gone mad!"

"I'm sure you wholly deserved it." Jory commented with a soft chuckle.

"I'm inclined to agree with Ser Jory." Alistair stated, hands on his hips.

"It was just a small remark, I-I swear." Daveth said between laughs and grunts of pain.

"Which, I'm afraid, you only made worse with the added comments afterward." Duncan chimed in a small grin on his lips.

"W-what? A-all I said was that I'll take the back, and you could have the fr-ack!" Daveth was bent back further by the girl.

"Alright, alright. Time for you all to get underway. Let him go…" The Warden Commander stated watching them all now.

Grumbling, the girl released him and with a flop his face hit the ground. She stood and stepped over him arms crossed her magic fading. Daveth pushed himself up laughing and wincing, his face covered in dirt and rubbed the aching areas on his legs that had been exposed to the prolonged cold.

"Note to self, leave the mage and Warden Commander alone next time." He said under his breath a smirk forming, earning a glare from the teen and cocked eyebrows from the two warriors.

However, the two decided it was best not to ask and once Alistair helped up the roguish recruit the four traveled into the Wilds.

**~.~.~**

The group fought their way through the Korcari Wilds, managing to accomplish many tasks along the way:

They saved a scout. Picked the herb the Mabari hound needed. Got their three vials of darkspawn blood, earning a gagging response from Alessia and Jory. Took pity on the missionaries Rigby and Jogby. Claimed said missionaries' treasures. Promised, to little more than the wind, to give some woman named Jetta a lockbox. Followed Chasind trail signs all over the Wilds, getting lost twice in the process. Found the cache the signs led to obtaining a hilarious helmet, which Alistair took gladly, several unremarkable weapons and Chasind robes that seemed to barely cover anything, earning Daveth a slap when he held them up to the mage and told her to change into them. Then they came across a pouch of ashes and dumped them over a pile of stones with the same residue, summoning the demon Gazarath. The four battled the demon finally slaughtering it and thought in retrospect that pouring a random satchel of ashes on an obviously man-made arrangement of rocks was generally a bad idea.

After this assortment of tasks were completed the group still needed to locate the archive; which took them nearly thirty minutes, after the Gazarath debacle, a great deal more of darkspawn slaying and three wrong turns. When the four finally found the tower ruin they all agreed, the Junior Warden especially, that anyone but Alistair was allowed to lead the group since it was quite clear his sense of direction wasn't all that great.

The group had their reservations as they entered the ruins but when it appeared that they had a break from the constant fighting they looked around. Alessia spotted a broken chest in the corner and pointed.

"Uh, that's not supposed to be where the scrolls are, is it?"

"Oh Maker, I hope not…" Alistair sighed as they made their way over.

The teen kneeled down and reached her hand into the dusty cobweb-infested remains of the chest; making a face when, what she assumed was a spider, crawled across her fingers. She felt nothing but feather-light webs and the crumbling stone of the coffer. "Nothing in here."

"Well," Alessia and the other three immediately turned to the ramp to see a young woman descending it making her way towards them. "What have we here?" The teen stood and walked over. "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned?" The woman's head tilted looking them all over. "Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn-filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" She stopped arms crossed. "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or Intruder?"

"Are those my only options?" The girl asked before scratching her head then shrugged. "This…tower…was once owned by the Grey Wardens."

"Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse." The woman's eyes narrowed before she walked passed them. "I have watched your progress for some time. 'Where do they go,' I wondered, 'why are they here?'" Her very dark brown hair was pulled back in a spiked bun and she stopped, gazing out unto the Wilds before turning and looking at them once more. "And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?"

The teen opened her mouth to respond when Alistair cut in. "Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

"Oooo," the woman looked at him. "You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes," the Junior Warden grimaced at her. "Swooping is bad."

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is!" Daveth claimed and pointed at her in an accusatory manner. "She'll turn us into toads!" His fear of the wilds becoming even more evident.

"Witch of the Wilds?" The woman looked unimpressed at them. "Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" Her eyes fell on the teen. "You there. Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

The youngest recruit blushed faintly, still not used to being referred to as a woman, but quickly growing desensitized to it with Daveth's occasional flirtations. "I am Alessia…"

"And you may call me Morrigan, if you wish." The teen nodded as the older female continued. "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

"'Here no longer?' You stole them, didn't you? You're…some kind of…sneaky…witch-thief!"

Alessia's face dropped as she rubbed her brow. _Really? Sneaky witch-thief?_ Daveth made a face from his insult and looked worriedly at the witch. Jory remained silent knowing when to hold his tongue.

"How very eloquent." Morrigan stated with a roll of her eyes. "How does one steal from dead men?"

Alistair gritted his teeth. "Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them."

The woman sneered faintly. "I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened."

The teen could feel the tension growing between them all and she cleared her throat. "Then who removed them?"

"'Twas my mother, in fact." She stated with a cross of her arms, her golden-yellow eyes boring into the girl's bright-green ones.

"Can you take us to her?" The young mage asked not breaking the older one's gaze.

The witch chuckled. "There is a sensible request. I like you."

Alistair's eyes narrowed at this and looked to the teenager. "I'd be careful. First it's, 'I like you…' but then 'Zap!' Frog time."

The girl grinned faintly and sighed shaking her head.

"She'll put us all in the pot, she will. Just you watch!" Daveth warned biting the inside of his lip.

"If the pot's warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change." Jory chimed in, feeling a chill growing on the air.

"Follow me, then," the witch said turning. "If it pleases you."

**~.~.~**

Morrigan lead the four to a small hut. Standing there, as though anticipating their arrival, was a ragged looking old woman. "Greetings, mother. I bring before you four Grey Wardens who-"

"I see them girl." The old woman stated flatly and inspected them. "Hmm, much as I expected."

Alistair gave an incredulous look. "Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?"

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe." The elderly witch's words were wise, but Alessia could feel the magic dripping from them. Ancient, powerful…familiar. "Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way, one's a fool."

"She's a witch, I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" The rogue heatedly whispered looking to his companions.

"Quiet, Daveth! If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?" Jory retorted giving him a glare then looking back.

The old woman gave a curt chuckle and grinned. "There's a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will." Her gaze fell on the young apostate. "And what of you? Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

The teen trembled, the magic from this woman making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "I'm not actually sure what to believe."

A small, yet dangerous, smirk crossed the witch's lips. "A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies." Her expression returning to normal. "Be always aware…or is it oblivious?" She shrugged. "I can never remember." The girl's discomfort was obvious to her and this admittedly pleased her._ Sensitive to it, I see. Morrigan took a while as well to get used to it. _"So much about you is uncertain…and yet I believe. Do I?" The witch played at seeming senile, pulling off the act quite well. "Why it seems I do!"

"So," Alistair gave a faint smug grin, his tone full of disbelief. "This is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?"

"Witch of the Wilds, eh?" The woman grinned amused. "Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, not that she'd ever admit it." Morrigan rubbed her brow and frowned, her teeth gritting, a blush barely forming on her pale cheeks. "Oh how she dances under the moon!" Her mother clapped her hands together and laughed only evoking a deeper flush from her daughter.

The yellow-eyed witch sighed softly. "They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother."

The old witch's expression turned serious. "True, they came for their treaties, yes?" She turned heading to her hut. "And before you begin barking," seeing Alistair about to respond without actually facing him. "Your precious seal wore off long ago." She headed into her home and came back out with several scrolls. "I have protected these." The woman held them out to the teen.

"You-" Alistair blinked shocked. "You protected them?"

"And why not?" Her eyes were intense as she peered at the Junior Warden. "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

This made the young apostate's stomach churn. With the magic this woman possessed, it was conceivable that her words were true. The boys continued speaking with the Witch of the Wilds now earning only vague, senile, and playful responses. However, their voices only droned on as Alessia contemplated the old witch's words. Her hands gripped at the scrolls tightly, holding them close. Only when Daveth gripped her shoulder did she realize it was time to leave, and she followed the boys and Morrigan.

The young witch left the group at the gate to the camp and disappeared back into the Wilds.

As they made their way to Duncan, Alessia handed the herb to the Kennel Master with a small smile and then stood before the Warden Commander.

"So you return from the Wilds. Have you been successful?"

"Nah, we gave up halfway through when there wasn't a darkspawn to be seen." The girl stated arms crossed trying not to grin. Duncan mimicked her stance, his eyes unwavering as he looked her over, his expression straight. She sighed and held out the vials. "Come on, Duncan, do you honestly think that we'd return if we hadn't been successful?"

He sighed and gave that one to her. "Very well. I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately."

"Duncan, I think you should know. There was a woman at the tower and her mother had the scrolls. They were both very…odd." Alistair commented, figuring it important to mention the ones who had been in possession of their scrolls for who knows how long.

"Were they Wilder folk?" The Commander asked looking to him.

"I don't think so. They might be apostates: mages hiding from the Chantry."

The apostate fidgeted from his comment and looked down to the side.

Catching her from the corner of his eye, Duncan peered at Alistair. "I know you were once a Templar, Alistair, but Chantry business is not ours. We have the scrolls; let us focus on the Joining."

"You're right, Duncan, I apologize." Alistair nodded with a sigh.

"Will you tell us now what this ritual entails?" Jory questioned, hoping this time he'll get an answer.

"I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree you pay your price now rather than later."

The two male recruits looked to one another both coming to the same conclusion as to what that meant.

"Let's go, then. I'm anxious to see this Joining now." Daveth said determined.

"I agree. Let's have it done." Jory nodded

"Then let us begin. Alistair, take them to the old temple." He watched Alistair nod and head off before setting his hand on Alessia's shoulder. "Wait." The girl stopped and looked up at him curiously. "I have thought on it. And against my better judgment…I am giving you this chance to run."

"W-wait? What?" Her brow furrowed, not quite sure she heard him right.

"Daveth and Ser Jory have lived their lives. They are old enough to have experienced it properly, for the most part. You have not. I know you are a child, but in regards to the Wardens and the Joining I have been treating you as an adult and that is...unfair of me. I know what is like to be forced into the order at so young an age, to bear this burden…" he kept his eyes on her not removing his hand from her shoulder. "So take this chance and return home. I will not come after you and your secrets will die with me."

"D-duncan I…" she thought on this. He was giving her a chance to go home. Against every fiber of his being and every reasonable thought he was allowing her to return to her normal life in Lothering. She could see he didn't want to even offer, but his conscience and past were battling against his oaths as a Grey Warden. A sort of relief swept over her and the teen put her hand over his, gripping his gauntlet tightly; her bright peridot-green eyes looking up at him. "Thank you, Duncan."

"**I knew it." The Seeker stated with some satisfaction, her arms crossed. Varric leaned on one hand watching her, as the other marked down another stroke on the book. Literally tallying up the interruptions now. He was a patient man though, if a tad bit annoyed with her tone. "I knew she wouldn't become a Grey Warden."**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Age, it's sad but true.

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Joining**_

**Cassandra looked to the dwarf. "Well?"**

**"Yes?" Varric grinned.**

**"Continue your story. You have yet to get to the Champion arriving in Kirkwall." She stated crossly.**

**"Fine, but don't get angry with me if things don't turn out as you expected, Seeker."**

A sort of relief swept over her and the teen put her hand over his, gripping his gauntlet tightly; her bright peridot-green eyes looked up at him. "Thank you, Duncan." A small smile graced her lips. "But it's not happening." The man looked at her curiously. It was true she was relieved, but more so at his compassion than at the offer itself. "You're right; I'm not looking forward to the burden. And I don't want to be a Warden if it's so bad that my own father, who would've done anything to keep his loved ones safe, refused. But I made a promise to you remember? And I intend to keep mine as well." She recalled him mentioning his intentions earlier in the day, before Daveth ruined it with innuendo.

"You would choose this burden?"

"Normally, no. But if it means helping my family, yes. And now that I know you view me as an adult, the last thing I wish to do is run away like some frightened child." She smiled softly, it was weary but sincere.

He nodded slowly thinking on this before lightly squeezing her shoulder. "Go join the others."

The teen grinned and took off in the direction the boys went, heading to the area where she first found Alistair.

"Oh ho, finally decided to join us? Did you share a stolen kiss or two with-" The girl froze the sitting rogue, gritting her teeth, and stood by them arms crossed. Jory looked at her, not too comfortable with her magic use. Alistair cleansed the area with his Templar given abilities but he did wait a few brief moments before doing so figuring Daveth deserved it. Daveth shivered and held himself. "D-duly noted, that to-topic is not up for dis-discussion." He uttered through chattering teeth attempting to grin.

Several minutes passed.

Daveth had finally managed to warm himself up and was standing around idly now, entertaining the teen with his tale of how he met Duncan. Jory was pacing, worry gripping at his mind, and doubt his heart. Alistair stood silently watching them, his arms crossed.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it."

The devilish rogue rolled his eyes at hearing the knight and looked to him. "Are you blubbering again?"

Alessia looked over at Jory as well, remaining silent.

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"

The rogue shrugged. "Maybe it's tradition." He gave a mischievous smirk. "Maybe they're just trying to annoy you." The knight's brow furrowed, glaring at him.

"I hope you take no offense, Ser Jory, but you didn't honestly think the order simply handed out griffon embossed letters to every eligible and worthwhile person saying 'Congratulations! You are a Grey Warden! Here's your seal of approval and voucher for a free piece of cake!'"

"Uh I- no…"

"Because that would be way too many vouchers there'd be no way they'd have that much cake." The girl grinned and Daveth chuckled.

Alistair grinned as well and nodded agreeing with her. "Not to mention the cost alone for such high quality paper, griffon embossing is not cheap you know."

"That's true; I didn't take that into account." The girl stated looking to Alistair. "There'd hardly be anything left in the Warden treasury for cake."

"But maybe some enough for a little cheese." The Junior Warden contemplated rubbing his chin.

Jory gritted his teeth. "You two joke as if this was not a grave matter!" He seemed taken aback by his own reaction and looked at them sullenly. "My wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me…" he glanced down. "It just doesn't seem fair."

Daveth sighed shaking his head. "Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't." The teen nodded and thought. _That's exactly why Daveth…_ "The Wardens do what they must right?"

"Including sacrificing us?" He gave an incredulous look at the cut-purse.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight." Daveth said plainly his eyes sullen but determined.

"As would I." Alessia stated looking to Jory. "We've all got loved ones and Ferelden is our home, I would willingly give my life if it could stop this Blight in its tracks."

"See, Ser Knight, the youngest of us is willing to lay down her life." Daveth said looking from the girl to Jory. "You saw those darkspawn. Wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife from them?"

"I-I-"

"Maybe you'll die. Maybe we'll all die. If nobody stops the darkspawn we'll die for sure." Alessia marveled at Daveth, he may be a lecher but he was one with a heart of gold and had more bravery than half the soldiers she knew in Lothering.

The Warden Commander had listened to them and sighed softly before walking over, trying to move things along. "At last we come to the Joining. The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation." The Rivaini rogue made his way over to a chalice the four had been avoiding and poured something inside of it, swirling around the concoction before turning to face them. "So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint."

Alistair recalled his joining and winced tasting the mixture on his tongue. Daveth blinked, surprised but figured there were worse things they could have had them do. Alessia grimaced again, arms crossed, wondering if whatever the Circle mages did made it taste better than it smelled at least. Jory looked over shocked.

"We're…going to drink the blood of those…those creatures?" The knight hesitated looking to Duncan.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory." The Senior Warden stated looking at him.

"Those who survive the joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon." Alistair chimed in looking to the recruits.

Alessia looked at them all before settling on Duncan. "Then let's get this over with…"

The Warden Commander nodded. "We only say a few words prior to the joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?"

The two Wardens lowered their heads and the three recruits followed in suit. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn." Jory glanced up and around his eyes falling on the chalice with a hard swallow and lowered his head again as Alistair continued. "And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

A moment of silence passed between them all as Duncan grabbed up the cup and turned to them. "Daveth, step forward." He passed the goblet to him.

The recruit looked at him then the exceedingly dark crimson, nearly black, liquid. He took a deep breath and brought it to his lips before stopping and handing it back.

"Give me a moment…" He pulled out a dagger wrapped in a tatty cloth with a letter in the binding and turned to Alistair. "If I- well…you know…give this to Liselle, she sells flowers in Denerim." After this he quickly turned and grabbed up the chalice, taking a large sip of the concoction.

Daveth handed it back to the Senior Warden. A moment passed and he doubled over gripping his head, his eyes rolled back and he hollered and cried out in agony. Jory staggered back terrified. Alistair turned his head knowing the outcome. The girl's eyes widened and she gripped her staff tightly swallowing hard. Daveth coughed and choked grasping at his throat as he crumbled to the ground. Duncan apologized softly as he watched the life leave the thief's body.

"Maker's breath!" Jory continued to back up.

"Step forward, Jory." The Rivaini turned slowly, almost ominously towards the knight.

"B-but…I have a wife. A child! Had I known…" He continued to stagger back his hand going to the hilt of his blade, drawing his sword.

"There's no turning back." Duncan stated forebodingly, watching the warrior, his eyes intense.

"No! You ask too much!" Ser Jory put his sword up between him and Duncan as a feeble attempt to separate them. "There is no glory in this!" He stumbled backwards to the wall.

A certain sorrow briefly washed over Duncan's expression before it turned to a dark resolve as he unsheathed one of his daggers. Slowly he approached the knight and, with a graceful ease, deflected the warrior's strike. The teen's eyes widened further, her mouth agape, as she watched the Warden Commander's blade drive deep into Jory's gut. Blood spewed out, coloring the Rivaini's attire and falling on Alistair and Alessia's boots. Alistair's throat felt dry but he watched quietly knowing the necessity.

"I am sorry." The man's expression was pained for a moment as he removed his dagger from the knight and let his body fall to the ground. He straightened as Jory's blood pooled around his feet. "But the Joining is not yet complete." His eyes immediately fell on the girl, wondering if her resolve was now wavering. She swallowed hard her eyes on the warrior then the rogue both lying dead at her feet. Her heart sank and she felt her chances of survival suddenly dropping to zero. Taking a deep breath she looked at the Senior Warden, he was now holding out the chalice to her. "You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good." Both wardens watched with anticipation as she took the chalice and drank deeply from it.

_Maker, let at least one survive…_Alistair inwardly prayed.

_Be strong enough to survive._ Duncan thought as he kept his eyes focused on her.

The girl gagged, it tasted worse then she could have imagined. The liquid burned going down and was now churning her stomach. With a loud clatter the goblet fell from her hands as she doubled over, gripping at her sides and abdomen. She fought the urge to throw up the mixture as pain shot through her, electrifying every nerve in her body. Her muscles contracted and tightened and she felt her heart begin to race. Finally the pain flooded to her head and she gripped it. Eyes rolling back, she felt her body go rigid as images flashed through her mind.

Struggling for breath her immoveable chest refused to expand, to heave. Muscles tightened further, seemingly determined to constrict the life from her. Unable to support her own weight her legs buckled beneath her and she fell forward. Duncan quickly caught her and laid her on the ground. He realized that she was suffocating and after a moment her body went limp, lying there immobile. Both Alistair and he exchanged looks, a sullenness in their eyes. Duncan glanced back and placed his hand on the girl's forehead, saying a prayer for her spirit. "I'm sorry, Aless-" The man immediately stopped when he saw the girl's back arch as air filled her lungs, a large gasp escaping her lips.

"**You seem shocked." Varric mused with a smirk. "You honestly believed she wouldn't go through with it. Such lack of faith, Seeker."**

**Her eyes bore into him her jaw tightening. "You want me to have faith in the Champion, after all the trouble she's caused?!" The rogue watched her knowing that she obviously had no idea what the truth of the whole matter was. "Your story is growing tiresome, Tethras. So the Champion was a Grey Warden, Anders was a Grey Warden as well, it means nothing."**

_**She still doesn't get it…**_**The Dwarf chuckled and waved away her comment, much to her annoyance, continuing with his tale.**

The Apostate awoke her vision blurry but she could tell that Duncan and Alistair were standing over her watching her intently. With a sigh of relief the blonde Warden gave her a kind, if solemn, smile. The Rivaini's eyes were gentle and thankful that one managed to survive.

"It is finished. Welcome." He held out his hand taking hers and helping her to her feet. "From this moment on you are a Grey Warden."

"Two more deaths. In my joining, only one of us died, but it was…horrible." The once Templar stated with a sorrowful gaze. "I'm glad at least one of you made it through."

"How do you feel?" The Warden Commander asked examining her as if to make sure there was nothing horribly wrong.

The girl's body ached; she felt weak, her limbs seemed like jelly and Alistair had to hand her her staff to lean on. Her stomach was still churning, and the taste would not leave her tongue. "I feel like I want to throw up. You couldn't have made it taste better?" She rubbed her temple and breathed deeply still feeling the suffocating effects of the experience. "A-and the pain, you could've done a better job explaining it to me."

The older Warden chuckled. "Such is what it takes to be a Grey Warden, but I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Did you have dreams?" Alistair chimed in. "I had terrible dreams after my joining."

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come."

_If we live that long…_She thought but nodded, with a wince, to his comment.

"Before I forget, there is one last part to your Joining." The blonde held out a necklace with a small silver flask that had a glass window revealing the exact liquid she had just drank. "We take some of that blood and put it in a pendant. Something to remind us…of those who didn't make it this far."

She took it and looked at it then glanced over to the covered bodies of Daveth and Jory.

Duncan caught this. "Take some time. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the King."

"Wait, what?" The girl looked to him confused, her head pounding. "Why me? I just became a Grey Warden, Alistair outranks me."

"Alistair doesn't like stuffy meetings." Alistair said with a grin.

"Yes, well, Alessia knows nothing about wars or battles." The girl mimicked his speech style and sighed.

Duncan looked between the two of them watching silently.

"Alistair prefers to follow orders not give them, depending on what they are of course. And he already informed Duncan about the multiple times the group got lost and that we didn't find the archive until you took over. Also remember we all agreed…I am not allowed to lead." The blonde Warden chuckled, still grinning.

The apostate leaned her head against her staff feeling worn, and looked off. "I only pointed and said 'let's go that way'." She muttered softly.

The Warden Commander gave a brief smile. "Just join me when you're ready." He looked at her then turned giving Alistair a look to which the young man responded with a sheepish shrug.

She watched both of them walk off before collapsing to her knees, her staff falling at her side, feeling exhausted. _Andraste's ass, th-that was…horrible…_Gritting her teeth she reached into one of her pouches and pulled out a bit of elfroot and began chewing on the end of it, letting the juices coat her tongue; easing the nausea and pains while also providing a means to erase the vile taste in her mouth. Her gaze fell on the covered bodies, with a soft sigh she lifted up her staff and forced herself to stand. The teenager made her way over to them and sat between them. She reached out, gripping one of the sheets and hesitated a moment before pulling it off.

Daveth's lifeless body laid beneath.

Black veins were visible through his deathly pale skin, his eyes closed, and lips blue. Alessia looked him over as she placed her hand over his, apologizing for surviving when he did not. The girl recalled the dagger and letter he had handed to Alistair earlier.

"I promise…" she swallowed hard. Her hand gripped his tightly. "I promise Duncan, Alistair, and I will deliver your gift. It'll get there." Alessia's heart sank and she patted his hand before replacing sheet back over him and turned to the other body uncovering it slowly.

Like Daveth, Jory's body was deathly pale, though with stains of red instead of veins of black, and his eyes closed. His arms were crossed over his sword; Alessia gently removed the blade and placed it in her pack she knew some families preferred to have the blades of their dead returned to them especially if they could not get the body back. She then continued to go through his pouches and didn't find anything else but a glint of silver around his neck drew her attention there. Pulling on the chain she pulled out a locket from beneath his chainmail, inside was an antique depiction of a beautiful woman smiling kindly. The girl didn't know if it was his wife but she assumed it was and removed the trinket placing it with the sword in her pack. The least she could do was return it to his wife for him. Patting the knight's hand she recovered him as well and stood with a wince.

Using her staff as support, she headed down the ramp to the where this meeting with the King was taking place. She could hear Cailan's voice as she approached.

"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault."

The apostate walked around the table to stand beside Duncan; still chewing on the elfroot, the girl leaned against her staff watching quietly. Duncan looked down at her then back at the two arguing.

"You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines."

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all." The King said with a wry grin.

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!" Loghain gritted his teeth listening to his son-in-law.

"It is not a 'fool notion.' Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past…and you will remember who is king."

"How fortunate Maric did not live-" the young mage and Rivaini caught the look of pain in the old Teyrn's eyes when he said this before he turned looking off, "to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century!"

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they?" He gave a satisfied grin and turned to the Grey Wardens. "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

Duncan unfolded his arms and nodded. "They are, your Majesty."

Cailan immediately turned to the teen and smiled. "And this is the recruit I met earlier on the road? I understand congratulations are in order."

The girl looked at him wearily; after what she just witnessed, what she just endured, congratulations was the last thing she wanted to hear. She began to grit her teeth biting down harder on the elfroot, her eyes narrowing, thinking about the two that lay dead not too far from where they all stood, about the visions and pain…about it all. Loghain caught this, his eyebrow cocking at the reaction. Duncan noticed as well and nudged the girl's arm earning a sharp wince and look from her before she turned back to the King and forced a smile.

"Thank you, your Majesty."

He grinned, either too oblivious to actually notice her reaction or so bedazzled by his idol-worship of the Wardens that he interpreted it in a different light, and spoke cheerily. "Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks."

The girl's expression faltered her jaw tightening. She knew somewhere deep down she should feel honored, after all most everyone painted the Grey Wardens as heroes, but the burden was not one she had longed for as a child. Like Bethany, she had only wished to settle down and lay low but her desire to ensure her family was kept safe overpowered that wish. The mage began to fidget, she didn't know how to respond.

The Teyrn of Gwaren noticed her discomfort, and found minor relief in the fact that not all seemed to think as Cailan did in regards to the Wardens. Especially seeing it in one so young, and who was surely raised on such stories as a child. Quickly he turned to the King. "Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality."

Alessia was thankful that the man distracted the King and breathed a sigh of relief as the two went on about battle strategy and some tower. She dwelled on her thoughts praying for this little gathering to end soon.

"…send our best. Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to make sure it's done." The King's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Wait what?" Her attention snapped back to them the root dropping from her lips in her surprise. "Where are you sending us?"

The Rogue sighed and rubbed his brow. "To the Tower of Ishal, to light the beacon during the upcoming battle."

"So…you mean I won't be fighting in the battle?"

"We need the beacon. Without it, Loghain's men won't know when to charge." Duncan expressed looking to her.

"You see? Glory for everyone!" King Cailan exclaimed happily.

"Yeah…no pressure…" She muttered under her breath.

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?" The King's father-in-law questioned as the girl shook her head.

_Yes, let's send the newly Joined and perhaps least-battle ready person around on a vital task. I'm sure everything will work out just fine…_the apostate continued to shake her head until it hurt too much to continue. Earning a minor cock of the brow from Loghain and a hand on her shoulder from Duncan. Duncan knew her worries, but also had faith she wouldn't let him down. Loghain found it a little amusing. The girl gripped her forehead, inwardly cursing as a headache began creeping up on her. Soon she began to feel ill again as well, but she didn't know if it was entirely from the Joining or if some of it was due to the sudden task she had been given.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain." The King glared faintly at the other man. "Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from."

The Rivaini turned to the King. "Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the Archdemon appearing."

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds." Teyrn Mac Tir stated.

"Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?" Cailan commented looking to the Warden Commander.

"I…" He hesitated. It seemed a pointless endeavor now to try and get his point across and merely conceded. "Yes, your Majesty."

After this a heated argument ensued between the Senior Mage from the Circle and the Revered Mother. The girl paid them no mind, her head too busy swimming with the possible outcomes of the battle, only causing it to ache further.

_What if we light the beacon too late? What if it doesn't light at all? What if the tower is overrun? What if we die before we even get close? The loss of the battle could very well be our fault. All those lives depending on us. All their blood on our hands…_

Her stomach lurched at this thought and she staggered. And as if sensing her moment of weakness exhaustion took hold of her, no longer deterred by the short-lived effects of the elfroot. Every inch of her body suddenly felt heavy and ached. She tried to grip her staff tighter but it did little to help her once her knees caved and buckled. The Rogue saw her falling and immediately grabbed her arm keeping her standing. When all the arguing was settled and the meeting finished he waited for the others to leave before scooping up the girl in his arms.

"I had forgotten the effects of the Joining linger longer in the younger ones. I was bed ridden for a day or two…possibly three, after my Joining." He carried her out of the ruins towards the bonfire.

"H-how could you forget something like that?! It was horrible!" She exclaimed with a wince.

"In my defense it was almost thirty years ago."

She shook her head eyelids feeling heavy. "I'm not sure…I-I'll ever forget it."

The motion of his walking lulling her to sleep, she closed her eyes and gave in passing out. Duncan looked down at the petite girl in his arms and sighed softly, he knew the horde was marching towards them but he could sense them still some distance away. Definitely enough time to allow her to rest.

So, for now, he would let her sleep.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** Always the same, never to change.

**Author's Note:** So sorry it's been a while...heh ^^' ***Edit* **I have added some content in this chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Not Just a Champion**_

Barely a day passed since the Joining Ritual. During this time Alessia was bed-ridden, reading the treaties they had recovered from the Wilds and discussing battle tactics with Duncan and Alistair. She was also trying to get used to the growing pulsing sensation in her veins. This, she was informed, was what they meant by sensing the darkspawn. Her siblings also visited her and she used the excuse that she had gotten a leg injury when traversing the Wilds to explain why she was stuck in bed. Duncan agreed with this lie and had to nudge Alistair into agreeing with it as well. When the two were forced to return to their Captain, Alistair peered at the two other Wardens curious as to the need to lie.

"They don't know you're in the Grey Wardens?" The blond remarked eyes narrowing. "But it's an honor to be a part of the order."

"It is a necessity." Duncan stated.

"If they knew the truth…that I am to face a horde of tainted fiends that are ready to ravish the land and be one of the few capable of going against this Archdemon…do you honestly think that they would quietly and willingly let their youngest and least experienced sibling go off to battle?" Alessia commented softly. "I don't want to worry them."

Alistair reluctantly nodded to this, understanding why they did it even if he did not favor it. A guard popped his head through the flap on Duncan's tent and the three looked to him.

"The King and Teyrn Loghain." The herald said before retreating his head back outside the tent.

The apostate tried to sit up and appear strong, though all it managed to cause was a shortness of breath. Cailan walked in lifting the flap happy to see the Wardens and wished to speak with Duncan about the Order and its previous glories, much to the annoyance of Loghain. The King invited Duncan back to his tent and Alistair quickly excused himself to check on the other Wardens, as if purposely avoiding both the Teyrn and the King. Alessia sat up panting faintly trying hard to keep upright, waiting for them to leave. Loghain allowed his son-in-law to leave without him and waved the guard away. He turned his attention to the teenager.

"You can relax." His gaze was hard, and intense. She shrunk beneath it, swallowing hard. "Considering three went to become Wardens and only one survived I imagine whatever it entails to join the Order is a traumatic experience."

She quickly fell back against the bed wincing. Her head turned to him. "Is…there something I can help you with Teyrn?"

"Even if there were, in your condition it wouldn't be accomplished." The raven-haired man stated flatly. He pondered a moment what made him linger, her bright-eyes never leaving him. The memory of the night before flooding to his mind and he looked to her. "You seemed annoyed with Cailan the other night at the meeting. Why?" The girl held her tongue, the last thing she needed was to get on the Teyrn's radar by complaining about the King. She looked forward; her eyes staring intently at the tent canopy. As though reading her mind he sat down in a chair across from her, his arms crossed. "What you say will not leave this tent; it's merely for my own curiosity. Speak freely."

She heard the commanding tone in his voice and peered at him. "Honestly?" She recalled the Joining in its entirety. "He was offering me congratulations after I had just watched two men, of which I dare to say were almost friends, die horrifically. The last thing I wanted at that moment was congratulations." The mage gritted her teeth trying to bite back most of her irritation. "And when he said I should feel honored? Maybe…everyone paints them like heroes right? But the burden of being a Warden isn't something anyone should take lightly and it certainly was never something I ever wanted."

"Then why join?"

"…I was conscripted." The lie flowed from her lips effortlessly as she peered at him.

The Teyrn thought on this, he hadn't met many who would willingly refuse to join the Grey Wardens. It was almost a breath of fresh air, except now that the girl was indeed a Warden. "You shook your head when I asked if it was wise to rely on the Wardens. Why?"

"I'm sorry to say it but the King is naïve, a good man maybe but none too bright." This earned a chuckle from the man who sadly agreed. "Sending a newly recruited Warden, one who was recently harrowed in the Circle too meaning I've got barely any actual battle experience, on a vital mission right off the bat is a great idea." Sarcasm seethed from between her words and she gazed back up again. "Though to be fair it's not exactly a smart idea to not accept help when it's offered." She looked to him again.

His jaw tightened at this. He knew what she was getting at and his eyes narrowed. "That is none of your concern."

"Considering it involves the Blight it is now my concern isn't it?" She tried to sit up, getting braver, or maybe more delirious. "If the Orlesian Wardens are offering to help you should take it…I'm not saying the entire damn Orlesian army needs to show up on our doorstep but at least the Wardens should be here to help. It's not like a couple hundred Grey Wardens are going to take Ferelden over, not with a Blight at hand."

He sneered slightly his eyes darkening. "I'm not even sure this is a Blight at all."

Her eyes were determined almost angry. "Maybe not, but the Wardens are damn sure it is which means they're going to be distracted with that, too busy to do whatever it is you fear." Her arms gave out and she began to fall back.

The warrior quickly stood and grabbed the collar of her robes and pulled her until her face was an inch or so from his. "You know not of what I fear." His tone was low, and menacing, an anger and fear mixed within it.

She could see the dark circles under his eyes; it reminded her of her father who often could not sleep due to terrible nightmares. Her eyes softened, saddened almost; her head beginning to pound from over exertion. Not thinking clearly she put her fingers to his cheek, her fingertips lightly touching just below one of the bags under his eyes before the effort proved too much to keep her hand lifted and it dropped quickly. "You fear they'll take over again, that the freedom you fought for will be for naught. You said as much in your statement to the King last night. You saw horrors and you have nightmares about them, you lose sleep and constantly worry that what haunts your slumber will sneak up on you." Tears slowly fell from her eyes as she spoke; her heart aching for it was through her father that she had such insight. "I don't understand fully, you're right in that…but you're wrong if you think I don't know what you're afraid of. I watched it. My father, whose terror-ridden and tired eyes you share, could never escape the horrors he saw. He tried, for us, to ignore them but I saw it eat away at him." Anger and defiance returned to her eyes, as tears still fell from them. "And you're not the only one who loves Ferelden. I have a family here whom I adore…who are the very reason I'm even in this predicament. I was born in Ferelden and I cherish this land, the last thing I wish to see is it ravished…by anyone." Her eyes were closed now as she wept.

Loghain kept ahold of her robes. His expression was almost sympathetic. He saw before him a young teenager who was thrust into a world of which she had no control, driven purely by the need to keep what she loved safe. The Teyrn could relate in this aspect. A pang of guilt hit him as she partly reminded him of his daughter. He wondered if Anora had noticed in him what this mage had noticed in her own father. That thought caused him to sit on the edge of the bed and gently lay the girl back down.

He watched as she slowly, with a wince, wiped away her tears. Nodding to himself, as if settling on something he sighed faintly. "You should return home, the moment you can walk. Escape from here." The tone in his voice was the softest she had ever heard it and the girl peered at him through teary eyes. "Leave Ostagar. Live free and be safe." With that he took one last look at the girl before standing and leaving. Inwardly praying she would do as he said.

Alessia almost smiled at his attempt of concern, though she felt it was something more than that, before it quickly faded watching him go. "But…I promised I wouldn't…"

"**Are you telling me that Loghain Mac Tir, the man who willingly betrayed his best friend's son and daughter's husband…the then King of Ferelden, told the Champion to leave? Basically warning her of his impending betrayal?"**

"**Is that not what I just said, Seeker?" He said with a smirk, making another tick mark.**

**She glared at him and ignored his counter question. "Why would he do that?"**

"**Well I'm no expert on humans," the smirk only seeming to grow with this remark. "But if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say he saw something of his daughter in her. Certainly not the personality but perhaps the defiance and stubbornness." He turned his gaze back to the illustration of the Champion. "And if that doesn't suit you maybe he simply felt guilty and wanted to feel better by at least suggesting she leave." The warrior made a move to her sword and the dwarf put his hands up in defense chuckling. "Come now, Seeker, do you honestly believe I would add in such a detail if it were not true?"**

"**Yes." She stated flatly.**

**The dwarf grinned and chuckled giving her that one before sighing. "Believe me, even I was shocked when she told me of that moment."**

**She paced before giving a barely there grin. "She took up his offer though didn't she? She ran."**

**Varric's jaw clenched for but a moment before he forced a grin. "If I hadn't known any better, Seeker, I'd swear you were trying to paint the Champion as a coward." He said with a tone of sarcasm and mild annoyance.**

"**A coward? No, perhaps not with everything she's done. But certainly a naïve teenager or irresponsible apostate works just as well."**

"**Well it seems you've got the story all figured out, what need is there for me?" The dwarf stood. The Chantry Seeker gripped his shoulder and pushed him back into the chair. The dwarf chuckled softly. "Well then shall I?" He smirked.**

**Cassandra grimaced seeing his amused expression but held her tongue and motioned for him to continue his tale.**

It seemed that the moment she could finally walk that the darkspawn were on their doorstep. The soldiers were amassing outside the walls getting into position waiting for the battle to ensue. Duncan had summoned Alistair and Alessia to the bonfire as the other Wardens joined the rest of the army. "You know the plan." He said looking to Alessia. "You and Alistair will go to the tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit."

"What?" Alistair's brow furrowed this being the first he's heard of it. "I won't be in the battle?"

"This is by the King's personal request, Alistair." He turned to the blonde. "If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs two the Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"For this exact reason, you would try to convince me or the King to place you in the midst of the battle." Duncan responded arms crossing.

The girl thought on this before piping up. "As much as it pains me to say it, but I'd rather be in the battle than on this important task. At least in battle if I make a mistake I have other mages to cover my arse." She looked off to the side.

"That is not your choice." The older Warden kept his arms crossed looking between the two. "If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there. We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn…exciting or no."

"I don't want excitement I want security…" the girl muttered under her breath arms crossed now.

Sighing Alistair shook his head. "I get it. I get it." He then cracked a small grin. "Just so you know, if the King asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no."

The teenager chuckled and grinned as well. "You know, I think I'd like to see that."

The Junior Warden turned to her still smiling. "For you, maybe. But it has to be a pretty dress."

Duncan sighed and bit back a smile before continuing, his gaze falling on the girl. "The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the King's camp, the way we came when we arrived. You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley."

"Sounds easy enough, I suppose." She stated looking at him.

The man uncrossed his arms giving a curt nod. "We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for."

"And what do you want us to do afterwards?" She questioned him.

"Stay with the Teyrn's men and guard the tower. If you are needed, we will send word."

The girl looked to Alistair who gave her an encouraging smile before looking back to Duncan. "I know what I must do then."

The Rivaini nodded. "Then I must join the others. From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

_Sure, no pressure…_

"Duncan…" Alistair began glancing down before sighing. "May the Maker watch over you."

Duncan looked to him solemnly but managed a nod. "May He watch over us all." With that the Warden Commander left them and went to join the King and his army.

Alistair and Alessia exchanged looks before he motioned with his hand for her to lead the way. Hesitantly, she took a step forward ahead of him. It was strange to be in a position of power where she, a sixteen year old inexperienced in true combat, was being trusted with a vital mission and leading a more experienced Warden and ex-Templar. It terrified her, but she swallowed her fear and made a dash for the tower. The pulsing in her veins growing ever stronger.

The battle had begun and already the bridge was under siege as flaming boulders slammed against it killing soldiers as the two dodged and weaved over it. The teen had closed her eyes as she rushed forward, not wanting to see the soldiers whose shrieks were piercing the night air. When the crinkling of grass beneath her boots flooded to her ears she opened her eyes only to be greeted with the sight of soldiers running down the slope from the tower gate.

"You…you're Grey Wardens?" The first soldier looked at them horror on his face. "The tower…it's been taken!"

Alistair looked to him with a small grimace. "What are you talking about, man? Taken how?"

"The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead!"

"Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves!" Alistair stated looking at Alessia.

Reluctantly she nodded in agreement before the four made their way through the tower courtyard slaying darkspawn and saving those they could before making a mad dash inside the tower. The darkspawn appeared to be ready for them, having set up several traps. Alessia stayed behind freezing the foul creatures, inwardly thankful she had made a large number of poultices and potions the night before. They passed the crevice where the beasts must have come from. The teen shivered seeing it as she wrinkled her nose from the stench wafting up from the depths below. The sound of more darkspawn returned her attention to reality and the group fought their way to the stairs. Bounding up them Alistair slammed against the door knocking it open and stopped in his tracks seeing the horrific sight before him.

"Maker's breath! What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

She made her way a little ahead of him peering around before glancing at him over her shoulder. "You could try telling them they're in the wrong place…"

Alistair gave a brief grin thankful for the girl's attempt to ease his growing worries. "Right. Because clearly this is all just a misunderstanding. We'll laugh about this later." Sighing he looked back forward. "At any rate, we need to hurry. We need to get up to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time. Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for the signal!"

The group fought their way to the next set of stairs and ascended to the third floor where they came upon hounds growling in the cages. As the three men fought off the darkspawn Alessia ran for the lever that would raise the cage doors. With the Mabari hounds loose the group had an easier time dispatching the darkspawn. Taking a breather at the foot of the steps the two Wardens exchanged a glance before they motioned for the guards to get moving and made their way up to the door to the top floor. They rushed up the second flight of stairs beyond the door and skidded to a stop when they saw a monstrous ogre munching on one of the soldiers who was supposed to light the signal.

"That's…just great…" Alessia commented as she took a step back.

"You want to tell him he's in the wrong place?" Alistair asked with a more than nervous grin as he readied his shield and sword.

Gritting her teeth she raised her hands and staff. "Hah...not like we have much of a choice anyways!" She conjured up a blizzard hoping to at least slow the creature down. She had frozen him briefly but the moment her magic wore off the large creature focused his energy on her. "AH!" She ran about as the creature chased her around the chamber.

Alistair would've laughed if it wasn't for the fact that it was actually aiming to kill her. The three managed to distract it as Alessia ran to the far end of the room and performed another ice spell. After several chases Alistair managed to gain the upper hand knocking the beast down and leaping onto it driving his sword deep into the monster's gullet.

"There! The beacon!" Alistair pointed and he jumped off the creature. The mage turned to peer at it. "We've surely missed the signal…let's light it quickly before it's too late!"

The girl nodded and ran towards it conjuring a minor flame spell igniting the beacon.

"**Next is Loghain's betrayal and the death of King Cailan." Cassandra stated as she sat across from him.**

"**And Duncan." Varric added as he peered at her.**

**The Seeker nodded briefly before rubbing her brow. "Varric, this is grating on my nerves. I understand you find some value in the Champion's being a Warden but as I stated before Anders was also a Warden."**

"**You still don't see it do you, Seeker?"**

"**What am I supposed to be seeing?" The woman questioned crossing her arms, glaring at him.**

**Varric chuckled and sat back in his seat. "Let me continue this tale a little longer and see if you understand."**

**With an exasperated sigh the woman allowed him to do so.**

The battle waged on. Loghain had ordered his men to retreat and abandon the others. King Cailan perished at the hands of a large ogre and Duncan died when it became apparent no support was to come. Darkspawn came clambering up to the steps of the tower, and soon the two young Wardens were overrun. Several Hurlock rogues began shooting at them. Alistair dodged as three large arrows pierced the teen's petite body. Pain shot like electricity through her veins as she fell to the ground. Alistair's face came into view as he tried speaking to her but he too was shot.

As the girl laid there her only thoughts were that her siblings and Duncan were faring better. With her vision beginning to darken she could have sworn she saw what looked like a dragon fly passed the window before she passed out.

"**A dragon?" She gave the dwarf an incredulous look.**

"**Please, Seeker." He said with a slight grin as she glared once more and he continued.**

Alessia opened her eyes to a dark sky. Without looking around she could tell where she was. The sensations of the Fade were not unknown to her, but she had to admit that this was the first time she felt in full control of herself while here. Sitting up the girl touched the areas where the arrows had struck, there was no pain only blood stains.

"Am I dead then?" The teen muttered to herself.

She struggled to get to her feet, feeling both lighter and heavier at the same time; then she glanced around the realm in which most save dwarves enter when they slumber. An acrid odor floated her way causing her nose to wrinkle in disgust, turning around quickly she saw a large island floating high in the Fade sky. It was the closest she had ever been to the Black City, having only ever seen it a great distance away when she would visit with Malcolm or Bethany, or while sleeping. A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump and she swiftly turned around conjuring ice blasts in the palms of her hands. However when her eyes fell upon who the hand belonged to she ceased her casting.

"D-duncan?" Her eyes narrowed, she wasn't sure she could trust any of her senses that were screaming in her head that this man was indeed him. She swallowed hard and backed up, putting distance between herself and the apparition.

He watched her intently, knowing her reluctance to believe. "Alessia, at least you have survived." He gazed around. "And since I have not seen Alistair, I shall continue to believe he too survived."

Still not trusting it to be him she glanced around then returned her attention to him. "I'm alive am I?" This vision of Duncan nodded and walked closer standing beside her peering out at the vast void. "And you? D-did you survive?"

"Can you not tell the difference between us?" Duncan peered at her from the corner of his eye.

The teenager stared down at herself then looked to him. He was more translucent than she was; his whole body seemed to be a dense vapor that faintly glimmered. Reaching out warily she lightly touched the only bare skin he had. His cheek. It was cold as though she were running her fingers over ice crystals; it reminded her of the chilling sensation she had when she kissed her father's cheek after he had passed. Her hand retracted quickly and the girl hugged herself squatting down rocking on her heels.

"You weren't supposed to die!" She cried trembling. "How can the Blight be defeated if you're gone!? How can I fight it without your help?!"

Duncan looked down at the girl before kneeling down and embracing her. "You and Alistair must defeat it, no matter what." He pulled her into him a hand softly patting her hair. "I will be here, watching over you both. I made a promise, as did you. I will not rest until this Blight is ended."

She wept; not only was she now left with no mentor in life, but she had the harrowing task of ending the Blight for the sake of Ferelden and Duncan's restless soul. "I-I don't know if I can do this..."

"You can and you must." He kept hold of her as she cried into his chest. He knew he was placing a great burden on her shoulders, only worsened now with the death of so many other Wardens and Loghain's betrayal.

It felt like hours had slipped away as they remained in that position watching slumbering souls and spirits meander by driven by their own private desires and goals. She clung to him, not caring if he was a demon using his face to disarm her or simply a specter of her own imagining, and stared with a hollow expression; her fate suffocating, bearing down on her in full force.

After a moment she felt a stirring in her chest and saw a door slowly beginning to appear. Duncan noticed it too and stood bringing the girl with him and spoke in a soft whisper, "It's time to wake up."

The girl gazed up at him and reluctantly nodded releasing him and ambled towards the door as it opened. Taking one last glance at Warden Commander before she stared forward and stepped through the door.

**"Varric," her tone was dangerous. "I have never heard such absurdities." She was on her feet hand resting on her hilt. "You expect me to believe such a blatant lie?"**

**The dwarf tilted his head slightly the grin he held before still there. "It's no lie."**

**"Bullshit!" She pulled out the blade and pressed it to his chest. "No where in any version of the Champion's tale has a Faded encounter with Duncan ever occured!"**

**He pushed the blade to the side. "There's a reason for that, Seeker."**

**"And what is this reason?" Her eyes narrowed, locked with his.**

**His were serious as he peered up at her. "Because I'm the only person she's ever told."**

**Cassandra thought on this not breaking the gaze. "Why would you be the only one?"**

**The roguish dwarf laughed and looked down at littlest Hawke's likeness. "Like you said, Seeker, I knew her long before she became the Champion." And without prompting he continued.**

Alessia stirred and glanced around the small room she was in before peering down at her bare body, aside from her smallclothes and some bandages, checking for her wounds.

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased." Morrigan stated as she approached the bed where the teen was lying.

Blinking the younger girl grabbed her head sitting up. "M-morrigan?" Suddenly the memories of the Fade and the darkspawn overrunning them returned and she looked at the yellow-eyed apostate. "What happened to the darkspawn?"

Morrigan looked her over before responding. "You were injured, and then Mother rescued you. Do you not remember?"

"Th-that doesn't answer my question. What happened to the army? To the King and..." Her voice faltered, she already knew what happened to Duncan, she didn't need to ask but felt as though she should. "And Duncan?"

The witch rested her hand on her hip watching her. "The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred-" She watched as the teen's face fell eyes filled with sorrow and pain. The older apostate wanted to offer some comfort but couldn't find the words so she mentioned Alistair instead. "Your friend…he is not taking it well."

_So Alistair is alive then, Duncan was right. At least that's something...but..._Alessia felt like she was suffocating as she thought of her brother and sister. Her heart ached, her head reeling. "I-I…" she stood quickly and staggered. Morrigan caught her arm. "I need to get out of here." _Maker please say tell me they survived as well..._

She steadied the girl. "As you like. Mother is outside with your friend…she wished to see you when you awoke."

Looking up at her the young apostate nodded. "Thank you for helping me, Morrigan."

The woman was taken aback by the sudden gratitude. "I…you are welcome, though Mother did most of the work. I am no healer."

"That makes two of us." The girl said with a solemn grin as she grabbed up her robes looking at the patched up holes. "Why does your mother wish to see me anyways?" The Warden questioned as she dressed.

"I do not know. She rarely tells me her plans." Morrigan headed over to the cast iron pot.

"I see…" the girl quickly put on her boots and grabbed her staff looking over at the older witch. "I will go, then."

The girl quickly made her way out of the hut to find a distraught Alistair looking out to the horizon. The Witch of the Wilds looked over beckoning the girl closer.

"See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man."

Alistair turned quickly to see the girl no worse for wear. "You…" he took a few steps towards her. "You're alive. I thought you were dead for sure."

"I'm not…" she looked down before gathering what courage she could and glanced at him. "Thanks to Morrigan's mother." She said softly as she peered over at the old woman.

His brow furrowed, he looked like a wounded puppy as he gazed at her. "This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower."

The old hag crossed her arms over her chest. "Do not talk about me as if I am not present, lad."

"I didn't mean…" Alistair quickly turned to her. "B-but what do we call you? You never told us your name."

The woman scoffed. "Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose that will do."

"The Flemeth from the legends? Daveth was right…you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?" Alistair stared at her in slight awe and fear.

Flemeth batted her eyes and peered at him mildly amused. "And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not?"

The now Senior Warden cringed slightly under her tone, but before he could dig his grave deeper Alessia spoke. "S-so…why did you save us?"

Her attention turned to the teenager. "Well, we cannot have all the Grey Wardens dying at once, can we? Someone has to deal with these darkspawn."

"Then why didn't you save Duncan? He is-" The blonde peered down as he clenched his hand tightly. "He was our leader."

The teenage apostate inwardly wondered the same and looked off, her thoughts on the Fade and she clung to her staff trying to bottle up her emotions. Flemeth looked between the two her expression indecipherable. "I am sorry for your Duncan, but your grief must come later…in the dark shadows before you take vengeance, as my mother once said. Duty must come now."

Alessia's eyes widened hearing her words. It was something she had heard once before.

She was just a little tyke of six or seven and they were still new to Lothering. Marian, who was close to her age now, had gotten into a fight with one of the village boys who wanted to become a Templar. He had called apostates less than human and abominations with or without a demon. Carver comforted Bethany who burst into tears hearing him as Alessia stood confused, at the time she didn't really realize that she was an apostate. If it hadn't been for their father, who pulled Marian off the young man and apologized profusely on her behalf, the boy probably would've been castrated with a slit throat just as the rogue had promised. When their father had corralled them all far away from prying eyes and ears he spoke those words to Marian.

**'**"_Marian," he had said as he gently grasped her shoulders and kneeled before her. "You cannot lash out at every offense given."_

_The teenager's jaw tightened as she looked to him then to her younger siblings, eyes focusing on Bethany and Alessia. "Father, he said cruel things about apostates…about Beth and Ally and you…" her hands were clenched into fists. "I just couldn't ignore him."_

_Malcolm Hawke peered at his eldest child before sighing softly. "I know how much you love your family, and we thank you for that, but if you keep lashing out at anyone who says a negative thing about apostates you'll only manage to incite their curiosity." He hugged her tightly. "Your anger and grief must come later, in the dark shadows before you take vengeance. Your duty to keep your siblings safe must come now."__**'**_

Alistair placed a hand on the apostate's shoulder. "Alessia?"

The touch stirred her from her memories and she looked between the blonde Warden and the old witch. "W-what? Oh, did you say something?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Worry was quite present in his eyes, the thought of losing the only other Grey Warden left in Ferelden weighed heavily on his heart.

"F-fine I was…lost in thought. Sorry." She regained herself and looked at Flemeth. "What were we talking about?"

Flemeth gave a brief grin as though knowing what she had been dwelling on. "We were discussing what could be done about this Blight."

"With no other Wardens or army it seems impossible to face." Alistair said running a hand through his hair, his thoughts on Duncan and the Wardens he lost at Ostagar. "Even with Arl Eamon's men it'd be too great a feat."

"Arl Eamon? The arl of Redcliffe?" She rubbed her brow, her mind boggled by everything happening so quickly. "Would he even believe us over the Teyrn?"

"I suppose…Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostagar so he still has all his men. But that aside he was Cailan's uncle. As I told Flemeth I know him, he's a good man. I suggested heading to Redcliffe to enlist his help but even then-"

"Right, his men wouldn't be enough. But keep in mind…Loghain was also an honorable man." Alessia leaned against her staff dwelling on the Teyrn's words to her a few nights before.

Alistair looked at her. "The arl would never do what Teyrn Loghain did. I know him too well!" He collected himself and sighed. "I just don't know if it'll be enough."

_I know Duncan wants us to end this Blight, but how exactly are we supposed to do that? _Sighing, the teen looked at him then Flemeth, who had not taken her eyes from the girl. _I feel as I did the moment we first arrived at the hut for the trea-_ "That's it! The treaties!" The girl pulled them from her pack.

"Of course!" The ex-Templar's expression lifted as he looked at the rolled up treaties. "Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They are obligated to help us during a Blight!"

Flemeth crossed her arms. "I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else…this sounds like an army to me."

"So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and…build an army?"

"I highly doubt it'll be as easy as that…but that's what Grey Wardens do right?"

Flemeth laughed listening to them and kept silent. Alistair nodded thinking it over. "Yes…it's always been the Grey Wardens' duty to fight against the Blight. And right now, we're the Grey Wardens."

"So are you set, then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?" The old hag questioned peering at them both intensely.

Alessia sighed and ran a hand through her bangs. "As ready as we'll ever be." She looked off to the side feeling the weight of her fate bearing down on her again. "Though I'd be happy with just staying alive." _That seems unlikely though...__  
_

"Hm…" Alistair nodded. "Come to think of it, that would be nice."-

**Varric stopped when he saw the dawning look on the Seeker's face. **_**She finally gets it…**_** "Something the matter, Seeker?"**

**The woman seemed in shock, she was trying to process what she had just heard. However, she quickly settled on it being a fanciful lie and stood up taking up her still unsheathed sword, the tip pressed ever so slightly into the rogue's neck now. "I told you not to lie to me!"**

**He chuckled and vaguely winced when the blade cut deeper. His hands up, he peered at her his eyes serious again. "I'm not lying."**

"**It's not possible. Are you telling me that the Warden and the Champion are one and the same?!"**

**Varric Tethras grinned and chuckled again as he pushed the blade away with a finger again. "I think it's time you knew the entire truth of Warden, Seeker."**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** *see previous disclaimers*

**Author's Note: **I have made some minor, really minor, changes to this chapter and added content to the previous chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Lothering**_

**The roguish archer marveled as the warrior woman sat in shock. Taking advantage of her silently awed state, Varric continued with his story.**

"There is yet one more thing I can offer you." Flemeth stated looking between the two, who exchanged glances with one another.

"And what are you offering?" Alistair hesitantly asked as though afraid it was an abomination or something of the like.

Before she could answer him Morrigan sauntered over looking to her mother. "The stew is bubbling, mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve or none?" The younger witch eyed the two Wardens.

Flemeth cracked a small grin her eyes seeming to flicker, the teen noticed this and cringed wondering what the woman had planned. "The Grey Wardens are leaving, girl. And you will be joining them."

"Such a shame-" she blinked and gazed at her mother horrified. "What?!"

The old hag laughed. "You heard me, girl. The last time I looked you had ears."

"That is an excellent idea." Alessia stated her countenance one of relief now, Alistair on the other hand grimaced, not particularly fond of the idea.

Morrigan's temperance soured further as she peered at her mother. "Have I no say in this?"

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance." She returned her gaze to their guests. "As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives."

With a nod Alessia accepted, rather pleased to be traveling with another apostate. Alistair, however, still looked distraught. "Not to…look a gift horse in the mouth," he glanced briefly at Morrigan who scowled at him. "But won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate."

The teen winced hearing his words as Flemeth looked at him blankly. "If you do not wish help from us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower."

This time Alistair cringed. "Point…taken."

"Mother," Morrigan interrupted. "This is not how I wanted this. I'm not even ready-"

"You must be ready." Flemeth's tone was grim as she spoke. "Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn." Both Wardens' thoughts shifted to Duncan, whose last words to the both of them were that they lived up to their titles. "They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight." Morrigan looked as though she was about to recant this before her mother added. "Even I."

The young witch glanced down taking this into consideration. "I…understand."

"And you, Wardens?" Her eyes pierced through them. "Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed."

_Yeah…no pressure whatsoever..._"I…" the teen Warden hesitated taking in the gravity of the situation. "I understand."

With a heavy sigh Morrigan turned from them all, heading inside. "Allow me to get my things, if you please."

A few minutes passed, Alistair spent them by dwelling on Duncan. The girl passed them by inwardly praying that Marian and Carver somehow made it out of Ostagar alive, wishing she had asked the Duncan she met in the Fade if he had seen their spirits.

The young yellow-eyed witch returned and stood before Alessia, preferring to deal with her than the man-child. "I," she sighed again peering at them both. "Am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our destination. 'Tis not far and you will find much you need there. Or if you prefer," her eyes narrowed her tone less than pleased. "I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours."

"Actually, I prefer you speak your mind." The teen stated softly.

"Hah," the old hag chuckled. "You will regret saying that."

"Dear, sweet mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment." The young woman responded.

"Well, I always said if you want something done, do it yourself, or hear about it for a decade or two afterwards." Flemeth crossed her arms, peering at them all as she spoke.

"I just…" Alistair's jaw tightened and he looked to the younger Warden. "Do you really want to take her along because her mother says so?"

"We need all the help we can get." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Besides do you want to deny Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds?"

"Ah…" He looked off before grudgingly nodding. "You're right, on both accounts. And I suppose the Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them…"

Bemused, Morrigan looked at him. "I am so pleased to have your approval."

"I uh, think we should get underway now." The youngest apostate stated trying to ease the growing tensions.

The young witch nodded and turned her attention to her mother. "Farewell, Mother. Do not forget the stew on the fire. I would hate to return to a burned-down hut."

"Bah!" The old hag retorted. "'Tis more likely you will return to see the entire area, along with my hut, swallowed up by the Blight."

"I…" the illegal mage glanced down. "All I meant was-"

"Yes, I know." Flemeth gave her a small smirk. "Do try to have fun, dear."

Alistair nearly snickered at this exchange earning a glare from the yellow-eyed apostate. The two then began bickering, neither in the mood for the other's attitude. Alessia sighed, realizing it was going to be a long, long, journey ahead of them.

"Warden," Flemeth beckoned the teen over ignoring the quarreling pair. "There is something else I must ask of you. And only you." The youngest apostate blinked as the woman pulled out an amulet and placed it in her palm. "Keep this on your person at all times."

The teenager glanced at the amulet, the gem shimmering in the sunlight; peering closer she could almost make out black and crimson smoke swirling around within. "What is it?"

A small chuckle escaped the old hag's lips. "'Tis an amulet, child. Surely you have seen such a trinket before."

Her face fell, a blank expression replacing her once confused one. "I know what it is. I meant-"

"I know what you meant." The Witch of the Wilds' eyes bored into the young Warden and the girl shivered under such severity. "'Tis not an amulet of warding, so do not rely on it to protect you."

Alessia glanced down at the medallion again, wrapping her dainty fingers around the object. A potent sensation enveloped her, causing her skin to prickle and hair to stand on end. The blood in her veins felt as though it were boiling and freezing all at once; her vision darkened as whispers filled her ears. The intense experience caused the girl to nearly buckle and drop the trinket. But Flemeth swiftly grasped the girl's hand, keeping her on her feet and her fingers tightly enclosed around the magical artifact, as though telling the Warden to wait it out. With no other option the girl struggled to endure the onslaught of ancient magical energies that assaulted every fiber of her being.

A brief moment passed and the feeling began to subside. "Wha-what was that?" The young girl croaked as her body faintly trembled.

The hag merely smirked placing her other hand on the younger apostate's shoulder, she could feel the tingling of healing magic and found her strength returning to her legs. "Old Magic." The Witch of the Wilds released the girl's hand. The teen looked down at it, slowly prying open her fingers only to see her hand was bare, a sudden light weight now around her neck. "It would be wise not to inform anyone you have this in your possession." The woman tucked the amulet beneath the girl's collar.

She nodded, agreeing…if only for the fact that she feared the witch's wrath. "B-but what is its purpose? What am I do to with it?"

"In time, you will learn what must be done, should you survive that is. Until then-"

"Keep it with me…right."

Flemeth nodded and motioned it was time to leave. Returning to the others, the ice mage found that the two were so enthralled with their own bickering that they did not notice anything had transpired between the two apostates. With a sigh the girl cleared her throat, several times, loudly looking to them. Both ceased, Morrigan crossed her arms looking off as Alistair rubbed the back of his neck. Shaking her head, Alessia gestured for Morrigan to lead the way out of the Wilds.

**"Flemeth gave the Champion an amulet?" Cassandra asked wearily, trying to regain herself from her previous shock.**

** Varric grinned, another tick added. "For safe keeping."**

** "Why?"**

** "Wait and find out." His grin grew when she finally glowered at him, her stubborn angry demeanor returning.**

** "Keep on like this, Tethras, and a sword will be all that's waiting for you at the end of this tale."**

** "Keep interrupting me, Seeker, and we will never reach the end of it."**

** They stared each other down before the warrior gave in, too curious as to the truth of the matter to postpone the story any longer.**

** With a small chuckle the dwarf continued.**

The group made their way through the Wilds in tense silence. Alistair was so focused on his thoughts that he had to gaze down at the ground to watch where he was treading. Morrigan strolled beside Alessia wondering how long the man-child intended on brooding honestly hoping it would last for quite some time, if only so that the teen mage could continue calling the shots so she wouldn't have to listen to the silly boy behind them. The ice mage looked forward, her mind wandering to the houses and fields of Lothering; to the familiar scents of wild flowers and baking bread. Her heart grew heavy dwelling on such things and so she instead tried to concentrate on her duties as a Warden but only managed to conjure up her memories of the Fade and Duncan.

As they continued to walk the teen caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye. Putting her hand out she indicated for the group to stop as she watched a Mabari hound come bounding towards them. Alessia recognized the dog as the one she had aided back at Ostagar and kneeled down with a small smile. The pooch bounced up and down excited to see her before turning and growling at the approaching darkspawn.

It took only a few brief moments for the four of them to destroy the creatures. When they were through the girl kneeled again petting the hound, who responded with a cheerful bark wagging his tail.

"Those darkspawn didn't hurt you, boy, did they?" The young teen examined his fur making sure he was unharmed.

Alistair watched the two. "I think he was out there looking for you. He's…chosen you." The girl looked up at the ex-Templar. "Mabari are like that. They call it imprinting."

"Does this mean we're going to have this mangy beast following us about now?" Morrigan questioned with a sigh, seeing the joyful look on the teen's face she knew the answer. "Wonderful…"

Alistair looked to the pooch. "He's not mangy."

The younger apostate chuckled softly scratching the Mabari behind an ear. "I've always wanted a dog." Understanding her words the canine barked happily. "I think I'll name you Mal." _After father…_ Mal wagged his tail, approving of the new moniker.

After this the group slowly made their way out of the Wilds. Traipsing along the Imperial Highway a bridged-crossroads came into sight, one Alessia was all too familiar with. For some reason when the young yellow-eyed witch mentioned a village north of the Wilds the girl hadn't thought that it could possibly be Lothering.

It struck her quickly, the need to see it, the need to know if Carver and Marian made it out alive. Without much thought the teen began running, much to the surprise of Morrigan and Alistair who ran after her. She ignored the armed men who seemed to be idling on the bridge and dashed passed two of them before the third grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Release me!" The young apostate commanded as the man lifted a dagger to her chest but before he could issue a threat Mal pounced on the man, his strong jaws clamping down on the aggressor's throat.

The man let out a pitiful yelp as his body fell to the ground, blood seeping rapidly from the wounds on his neck. The others in his group immediately began rallying around them and a short battle ensued.

As the ice mage looked down at the bodies a fear rose in her and she began checking the faces of the dead. Taking this as a sign to loot the corpses Alistair and Morrigan did so silently. When it became apparent that the teen didn't know any of the would-be thieves she hurried down the ramp and slammed against the balustrade. Wincing the girl looked out over Lothering, a mild relief washing over her. For now it seemed untainted by the Blight but the sight of so many refugees and villagers packing up did not bode well.

As her two companions finished they walked down the ramp, neither one sure if they should question the teenager on her actions.

"Well," Alistair's voice sounded behind her and she turned. "There it is. Lothering. Pretty as a painting." He stated attempting to end the silence.

"Ah." The witch gave a small smirk. "So you have decided to rejoin us, have you?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?"

The warrior glared at her. "Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?"

"Before or after I stopped laughing?" The witch responded, amused.

Alistair grimaced. "Right. Very creepy. Forget I asked."

Sighing Alessia looked between the two before her eyes settled on the ex-Templar. "What did you want to talk about, Alistair?"

"His navel, I suspect." Morrigan chimed. "He certainly has been contemplating it for long enough."

"Oh, I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to discover how you've never had a friend your entire life." He retorted.

"I can be friendly when I desire to. Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so."

"Anyway…" Alistair decided ignoring her would be best for the moment and turned his gaze to the teen. "I thought we should talk about where we intend to go, first."

The girl thought on this. "I assume we should try and use these treaties."

"I agree." The man nodded, knowing the girl had already read them he added. "I also still think that Arl Eamon is our best bet for help. We might even want to go to him first."

"Why are you leaving it up to me?" Alessia questioned as Mal cocked his head to the side as though curious as well.

"We already agreed some time ago that I should not be the one to lead us." He tried to make light of this but the girl's heart began to beat rapidly…she honestly had hoped that once Alistair had regained himself he would take over.

"That was all in jest!" The teen exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know where we should go!" His tone was anxious and frustrated. Taking a moment he calmed himself. "I'll go wherever you decide."

"Now that is unsurprising." The witch of course had to add her two bits.

"Arl Eamon is a good man, but I don't know for sure he's where we should go." His frustration growing again before he shook his head looking off adding hastily. "I'm not going to fight about it."

Fears the girl had been burying came to light, now she knew for certain that she was indeed the leader of this ragtag bunch of misfits. Rubbing her brow she tried to remain composed. If she was to be the one calling the shots she knew she needed to look strong and be smart about her decisions, but seeing as she was the least battle experienced and the newest Warden her being the leader made absolutely no sense. _If I didn't know any better I'd swear he was related to the King…_ "Fine, let's just…get going." The weight of her promise to Duncan heavier than ever now.

With trepidation the teenager led the group down, her eyes sad seeing everything looking so muddled. She stood, hesitant to go further into the village, and watched as Mal playfully chased a chicken. Alistair watched her quietly before finally recalling that her siblings had been present at Ostagar, he inwardly kicked himself and reached out to pat her shoulder.

"Alessia?" A voice called out and the group turned, Alistair quickly retracted his hand. The ice mage peered at the man who called her name. A surly farmer who had always possessed a hatred for outsiders. It had taken nearly five years before he eventually accepted the Hawkes as members of the village. "You've been gone for days, all of us had wondered where you went off to with that strange man."

"He took me to Ostagar, to make poultices and potions for the soldiers." The lie was effortless, yet earned a cocked brow from Morrigan and blinking confusion from the ex-Templar.

"Whatever the case, it is good you're back…though everything is in a rotten state thanks to these outsiders." He sneered looking at the refugees with disdain.

The girl's jaw tightened. "I need answers, what's been happening?"

The farmer eyed her companions but held his disapproval to himself. "Everyone's saying the Grey Wardens betrayed the King during the darkspawn fight. Got him and themselves killed." Alistiar nearly lunged at this but Alessia put her arm out keeping her eyes locked on the farmer telling him to continue. "Apparently the Teyrn pulled out his men just in time. First thing he's doing as regent is putting a bounty on Grey Wardens."

Both Alistair and Alessia exchanged glances at this, not only did they need to raise an army but now they had do so with a bounty on their heads. "And Lothering?" The teen asked.

"The whole damned area is packed full." Again the farmer sneered at the refugees then returned his attention to the sixteen year old. "The bann took his men north with Teyrn Loghain, so there's no one looking out for us except for a few Templars at the chantry."

She let this information sink in as she took a moment before asking her next question. "A-any survivors from the battle?" Her heart stopped waiting for his answer.

The farmer knew what she wanted and looked off. "A couple. Some Ash warriors came by earlier but…I haven't seen your siblings." It felt like a knife had been buried in her chest hearing his words. Her hand clenched tightly into a fist, her nails biting into her flesh drawing blood. "But there's still a chance they could come back." He quickly added.

All she could do was nod, she tried hard to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes. "Th-thank you…" a moment passed as she committed to a decision. "Now…I need you to do something for me."

"What?" The man looked at her, his eyes narrowing.

She looked at him with a blank stare, a tear falling. "I need you to forget you ever saw us." With this her arm reached out swiftly, her bloody hand gripped his forehead. She knew well the spell she was about to perform was one used mainly for stunning enemies threatening her person, but her father had once used it as a means to make a woman forget that she had spotted Bethany and Alessia practicing magic. Her father claimed it could induce short term memory loss if the magical energy was focused on a single individual, highly concentrated, and guided straight to their mind. Without hesitation the apostate performed a Mind Blast on him. His eyes rolled back in his head as he lost consciousness, he began to fall and she caught him. And, with some help from Mal, she dragged him to lean against a nearby fence posing him as if he were napping. Alistair stared, stunned she could do such a thing. Morrigan seemed to approve of her actions.

"Interesting things they teach you at this Circle of Magi." The witch stated her eyes gleaming.

"I'm not sure that is something the Circle would teach its mages." The ex-Templar said softly, not sure how to feel about it. "That wasn't blood magic was it?

The ice mage put up the hood on her robes, hoping the cowl's shadows would conceal her face. "No, Alistair, I don't know blood magic, and I'd never resort to it...I learned that trick through independent studies." She wiped the tears from her eyes and applied a healing salve to her hand before treading further into Lothering.

"Why did he need to forget us?" Alistair questioned following behind her.

"We're Grey Wardens. We'll have bounties on our heads soon enough…if we don't already. I would like to at least make some headway in our task before we're locked up or hanged for treason."

It wasn't necessarily lie after all it was evident Loghain would want them dead, or at least imprisoned, but it wasn't the whole truth either. She didn't want be recognized, to have the farmer tell her mother that she was alive only for her to have to leave again on an even more dangerous quest than the first. Alessia believed it better they continue to think she was dead and pleasantly surprise them should she actually survive, which she was sure would not happen, than to have them mourn her twice.

Alistair grudgingly nodded, he hated that they'd have to hide what they were but he knew that their duty to complete their goal came before the great honor they should be expressing in being Grey Wardens.

They made their way passed a Templar who had informed them that there was no shelter to be had in the village. The group then spoke to a family of Elves who had been robbed by the highwaymen the four had inadvertently killed. The Elves seemed grateful that they could at least get a few of their belongings back and wished her and the others good tidings on their journeys. They dealt with an unscrupulous merchant, much to Morrigan's displeasure, and the teen even managed to calm a Doomsayer. All before the group headed inside the Chantry.

She didn't want to go in but her need to know what was going to happen to Lothering, that and she hoped she wouldn't have to go too far within.

Inside the girl's eyes instantly fell upon the Templars in the vicinity before they rested on Ser Bryant. He was a fair man and cared for Lothering, and though strict about the use of magic he was one of the few Templars she could stomach. And though she had no desire to engage with any of the witch-hunters at present she wanted to know how he was handling the village. She approached him coolly, as though she were not an illegal mage drawing nearer to the very thing aiming to strike her down. Ser Bryant immediately took note of her and bowed his head.

"Yes, my lady?" He noticed her staff and her companions, they looked like an able bunch. Certainly not like the other refugees. "Who might you be?"

The teen wondered if she seemed older than she actually was but pushed the thought aside and peered at him from beneath the hood. She knew that hiding her face may not be enough and that she needed to disguise her voice as well for she and he had shared many a conversation when she would tend to his injuries. "Nobody of importance." Admittedly, she was quite surprised by how mature her own voice could sound.

The Templar Commander simply nodded. "I am Ser Bryant, commander of Lothering's remaining Templars. You don't seem like the other refugees. Are you one of Arl Eamon's knights?"

"Do many of his knights come here?" She was only curious because Eamon was a stop on their to-do list.

"Some have, in recent days." He heaved a heavy sigh rubbing his brow thinking about them then peered at her. "Arl Eamon has fallen ill," from behind her Alessia could hear a faint gasp escape Alistair's lips. "His knights are on a quest for the sacred urn filled with Andraste's ashes, said to cure any malady." His brow furrowed, his gaze saddened. "He must be very ill if they chase miracles as the only cure." The Templar glanced over his shoulder at a man before looking back to her. "One of the Arl's knights, Ser Donall, is here searching for fantasies while…" he bit his tongue, not wishing to delve more into the matter and sighed once more. "Never mind. Ask him if you care about this foolishness."

The mage nodded and recalled the village entrance. "About those bandits outside the village…"

"Maker's breath! How many times must we drive them off?!"

"They won't bother you again. We killed them." The girl said softly none too pleased that that was the outcome.

"All of them? By yourselves?" Ser Bryant was astonished.

Another Templar interjected. "It's true. I saw it from my post. It was over so fast we didn't even have time to get over there."

Dismayed the Commander looked to the group. "Sad that it needed to come to that, but then they asked for it. Will you accept a small reward for your services?"

She thought on this a moment. "Certainly, thank you."

"If it interests you, there is a chanter's board outside full of quests that need doing. The chanters even offer pay for some of them." He smiled solemnly at them. "Now, unless there's something else you need…?"

"This village…are you intending on evacuating it?" Her voice was soft.

"Yes, after the bann left it to its fate there is little we can do, but I will stay here for as long as it takes."

This sated the girl's curiosity and she bade him goodbye. The teenager wanted to leave, having no desire to tread deeper into the Chantry, and turned to do so until Alistair's voice rang out.

"Ser Donall…? Is that you?" Alistair inquired as he peered at the back of a man's apparently familiar head.

Alessia and Morrigan stood behind the Senior Warden and allowed the two to talk. The girl's thoughts were elsewhere, her mood worsening as she dwelled on them while Morrigan was inwardly wishing the two would cease their useless prattling. The ex-Templar spoke of Loghain's treachery and they both talked about the Urn of Sacred Ashes prompting the warrior to hand over a letter and locket he had found on a Templar's corpse where they had slaughtered the bandits. The news of this Ser Henric's demise caused the knight to quickly end the conversation as he needed to return to Redcliffe. It wasn't until Alistair held up a sovereign, the gold piece glinting in the fire light, did the teenager snap from her thoughts.

"Wha-?" She blinked, eyes crossing when she focused on the metal piece before she rubbed them. "W-where's Ser Donall?"

Alistair chuckled faintly. "He left already. Here a token of his appreciation for giving him news of his friend." He placed the sovereign in her palm.

She gazed down at it and sighed softly, not only had she been placed as the leader but somewhere along the way she had also been deemed Keeper of Coins, and Procurer of Goods. Placing the sovereign with the rest she turned, determined to leave the Chantry finding the monotonous Chant of Light the chanters were singing was only furthering her foul mood.

"I could use a drink…" she commented pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Agreed, all this pointless banter and charity is grading on my nerves." The witch stated.

"Oh?" Alistair grinned. "Perhaps we should check out the chanter's board then." This earned him a glare from the Wilds witch and a small chuckle from the teenager.

However, no matter how much Morrigan disapproved of it Alessia accepted tasks from the chanter's board knowing they needed the money for their journey. After accepting said quests they passed over the bridge in which they met a small child. Alessia knew the boy as she and Bethany had watched over him from time to time, she looked at him sadly and told him to head to the Chantry for the time being. Across the bridge the teen instantly spotted Elder Miriam looking more ragged than usual and offered her assistance. When the old woman made mention of needing medicines and tonics the girl's heart sank deeper for she knew this task would've been meant for her had she remained in Lothering. Accepting her mission the girl made the woman several poultices and handed them off to her. She almost felt bad receiving payment for the task but accepted the money, needing that drink now more than ever.

Finally the four made it to the tavern. "Drinks are on me." The girl tried to sound indifferent almost cheerful but only managed to sound even more miserable. The two could tell she wanted to get out of Lothering as quick as possible, but said nothing as they followed.

As they entered, two soldiers advanced upon them. Whatever they wanted Alessia wasn't in the mood for it.

"Well. Look what we have here, men. I think we've just been blessed."

Alistair shook his head slightly. "Uh-oh. Loghain's men. This can't be good."

The other soldier looked to his commander. "Didn't we spend all morning asking about a fellow by this very description and a woman of this short stature? And everyone said they hadn't seen them?"

The commander sneered looking the Wardens over. "It seems we were lied to."

Then she heard a pleasant voice at her side and looked over, her eyes widening briefly as she saw an armed Sister Leliana. "Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more souls seeking refuge."

"They're more than that!" The commander snapped causing everyone else in the tavern to stare at them all. "Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them."

Alessia glared at them. Her anger at Loghain's betrayal, the dismay at being here but unable to let anyone know she was, and the likelihood that two of her elder siblings could very well be dead began bubbling up, she grabbed her staff her tone dark and dangerous. "Seems as though you want a fight. I am more than willing to oblige!" She raised her hands in the air as the tavern began to cool before ice crept up from the floor ensnaring the soldiers' legs keeping them in place. Morrigan used Mind Blast to stun them further and Leliana, Alistair, and Mal began beating them down one by one until only the commander remained.

"A-all right, you've won! I surrender!" The soldier tossed down his sword, his hands up in defense.

Leliana sheathed her blade. "Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now."

The girl panted slightly, more from her rage than over exertion. As much as she wanted him dead, she contained her anger and glowered at him. "Take a message to Loghain."

The commander stood straight, swallowing hard. "W-what do you want to tell him?"

"The Grey Wardens know what really happened."

The man gave a stiff bow. "I-I'll tell him. Right away. Now. Thank you!" After this the man quickly vacated the area running into a table on his way out.

The group briefly chuckled as Leliana stepped before the teen. "I apologize for interfering, but I couldn't just sit by and not help."

"I appreciate it." The girl had actually managed to get covered in some splatters of blood, having been in such close quarters. She could feel droplets mixing with sweat and running down her face. Quickly, she wiped it away with a sleeve and looked up at Leliana to see her eyes wide with shock. The teen realized she must have pushed back her hood enough for the Chantry Sister to see her face.

Leliana reached out to touch her as if believing she were a vision. "By the Maker…Aless-" The girl's hand shot out and she covered the Sister's mouth before putting a finger to her own lips.

"Shhh. Not a word, Leliana."

"**Why did she not simply erase her memories?"**

"**Would you want to do that in a crowded tavern, Seeker?"**

"**No, I suppose that would have drawn even more unwanted attention their way." Cassandra thought on this, growing more and more engrossed with the rogue's tale. "Well? Continue."**

**Varric chuckled softly. "The best tales are told over plenty of ale."**

**The warrior's eye twitched as she realized she was parched as well. Knowing this would take a great deal of time she ordered her men to bring in some wine and ale. "After you get your ale you will-"**

"**Continue?" He grinned. "Of course."**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **Always the same.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Acceptance**_

**Cassandra sipped her chalice of wine slowly. For the past half hour she had watched the dwarf drink his ale and stare fondly at the depiction of the Champion and her companions. She was growing impatient and began wondering if he was stalling for time, trying to fabricate a tale to lead her off the Champion's trail.**

**Varric glanced at her over his flagon, as though reading her thoughts he chuckled as he set it down. "Don't worry, Seeker. I'm not trying to come up with a story."**

"**Then get on with your tale, rogue. What happens next?"**

**A curt laugh escaped his lips, his eyes glinting in the dim firelight. "As you wish."**

Leliana led the group to a room in the back of the tavern, luckily for them the tavern owner was sweet on the roguish Sister so it was free and most importantly empty. Morrigan pulled a chair to a corner away from the table being the unsociable type; however, their canine companion had quickly grown fond of the Wilds witch thus causing the yellow-eyed apostate to constantly keep pushing Mal's head of her lap. Alessia sat in the corner seat behind the table to watch the door as Alistair sat beside her. Leliana sat across from the girl not minding that her back was to the door and set her dagger on the table, just in case. They all sat quietly, the room silent save for the Mabari's panting and the witch's scoffing. Finally the ginger rogue broke the silence.

"Alessia," she spoke softly. "What happened after you left the village?"

The girl watched her beneath the hood before removing it, her hair a mess; she tried to smooth it out by tightening the ponytail but failed and simply let it down. "The man I was with, Duncan, was a Grey Warden. He recruited me…"

Alistair was trying to piece things together, he had so many questions for the teen ever since she had blasted that farmer's memory. "Did the Circle allow you to visit, is that why you were here? But then…" he rubbed his temples.

The teen's heart skipped a beat, she realized he was beginning to question the discrepancies in her and Duncan's lie. She racked her brain for any story or tale that would make sense to both Leliana and Alistair but she couldn't think of anything. After a moment she realized that her only option may be to come clean to the ex-Templar…but she never wanted Alistair to know. However, Leliana beat her to it placing a gentle hand over hers.

"You are an apostate, aren't you?" Her Orlesian accent accentuating the word apostate. The girl couldn't even respond with a nod, but her silence was proof enough for them.

"Mother and I suspected as much." Morrigan chimed from across the room.

The ex-Templar's eyes widened listening to it all as he stared at the youngest Hawke dumbfounded. "H-how…why would you leave the Circle?" He began to grow angry thinking of the implications. "You lied to Duncan about where you came from?" He glanced down at the table as though searching for his answers in the wood grain. "How could you do that!? Lie to him, to us?!"

Cringing, the girl peered off before biting the inside of her lip and then looked at him with a glare. "I didn't lie to Duncan."

"But Duncan's letter claimed you were a newly harrowed mage! Why would he lie to us, his fellow Grey Wardens?! Did you see it as some means to escape Templar ruling by becoming a Warden?!" The warrior exclaimed his anxiety rising. "Did you not care enough to let the truth be known to us!?"

"Duncan lied for me, probably so we could avoid the arguments it would've caused!" The girl yelled. "And for you to believe that he would never hold anything back from you is naïve!" Stopping, the girl felt tears forming but she tried to bite them back and glanced off to the side. Mal, sensing her distress, whimpered and walked under the table resting his head on her lap. "I never lied to Duncan." Her voice was quivering as she spoke. Hands trembling as she set them upon the hound's muzzle. "He was ambushed by bandits and I aided him. After which he recognized my magic could be useful in this plight so he recruited me. He figured out I was an apostate on his own and he didn't care. And for your information I never escaped from the Circle…I was born an apostate and raised as one." She looked at him tears threatening to fall. "So do not dare start in on some Templar biased rant when you know nothing about me! I lost just as much as you did in that battle and for you to even insinuate that because I'm an apostate that I'm less of a person or Grey Warden is insulting!" That did it, she could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks now. "T-to even imply that because I'm not a Circle mage nothing that happened at Ostagar mattered to me is cruel!"

She tried to stop them, she had to be strong; she was the leader and she knew that their tribulations were far from over, but she couldn't cease her tears. She had wept with Duncan for the harsh twist of fate she had been dealt but she hadn't truly grieved for his loss or the loss of the others since this journey began.

He sat and watched in silence as the girl wept, he could see her heart aching for the loss of Duncan, of Daveth and Jory, of her siblings, of all those she had met at Ostagar. Here he was brooding and lashing out at every offense, and not once had she faulted him for it, while she was holding everything in. Alistair watched as Leliana, an obviously devout Sister of the Chantry, get up from her seat and wrap her arms around the sobbing apostate. He could even feel the glare Morrigan was giving him on the back of his head. Guilt filled his heart as he continued to watch. _She's an apostate but…not once did anything she ever say or did lead me to believe her to be one._

Alistair thought on his Templar training. His mentor had constantly told him the dangers of apostates, of how they were more likely to end up as abominations. Of how most were self-serving and easily turned to blood magic. And much to his own shame the young man believed him…but then Duncan came and saved him from that life. The rogue had challenged this notion by telling him of several great Grey Wardens who had been apostates themselves. This made him think twice but still in the back of his mind the voices of the Senior Templars would ring out:

'They're mostly gangly men and woman deprived of the sun with sunken eyes and shallow hearts.'

'There's a darkness and lifelessness in their eyes that leaves your soul chilled.'

'They are mad, whether with power or actual insanity it matters naught, they're crazed.'

'They can become monstrous abominations ten times their own size that could swallow you whole.'

Morrigan and her mother only vaguely challenged these depictions. Neither seemed to have lifeless eyes, unnatural perhaps, but not lifeless…though their gazes sometimes did shill his soul. And they certainly seemed a bit…mad. However, for them it was mainly he believed they could turn into monstrous creatures if they so desired and that thought alone gave him cause to distrust them. That and the Wilds witch didn't seem to have a heart at all.

The teenager before him was different. Her eyes were bright and full of life, and certainly didn't chill his soul though they could give him pause with an intense glare. And the most monstrous thing he could imagine her doing is stealing the last bit of cheese without telling him, and she was sane as far as he could see. Perhaps most importantly her heart was far from shallow, it held depth and ached as much as his own. _She's really an apostate…_He continued to watch her then shook his head. _No, she's a Grey Warden, her past forgotten…her future assured._

The Senior Warden stood before kneeling down on one knee in front of the sobbing teen. "I…" he was trembling from the agony of the loss they both shared. "I am sorry." His gaze was cast down upon the floor. Reaching out his hand he grasped hers hesitantly.

Alessia's eyes widened a moment staring down at him before softening. She tightened her hand around his and wept silently. He kept his head down, letting a few tears slip down as they mourned their losses at Ostagar. A silent acceptance passing between them.

When the girl finally pulled her hand from his she placed it upon his shoulder gently, as though saying she had forgiven him, then quickly wiped her eyes sniffling. "S-sorry…for everything." She said in a hushed tone looking down. Alistair peered up at the girl a moment before returning to his seat.

"Do not apologize." Leliana cooed as she ran her fingers through the girl's hair. "You are a good person, apostate or no."

Alistair sighed softly. "It's me who should apologize again. I let my pain cloud my judgment and instead allowed my fears and biases to speak for me."

The girl shook her head. "It's okay, you get used to that sort of thing when you're a secret apostate."

This made the warrior wince but he recovered quickly and gave a small embarrassed chuckle trying to lighten the heavy mood. "B-but this just proves you're more leader material than I am."

"W-what? How so?" The teenager eyed him her eyes still puffy and red.

"As you said, I was naïve to think Duncan told me every single thing." She could tell it pained him to admit it but he continued before she could comment. "You let me mourn, you can stand Morrigan…though I don't know how," another scowl on the back of his head. "I'm just saying you seem the type of person people gravitate to, that people will follow. Besides you should want to be in the lead, it'd be terribly hard to see over us."

The girl's jaw dropped slightly and she managed a faint grin. "Using my height is such a low blow…even if you have a point." He and Leliana chuckled, Morrigan gave a small smirk and Mal barked happily. She watched them, her mood improving. Alessia wasn't sure if she actually was the type of person others gravitated towards but hearing his faith in her leadership gave her renewed vigor in their task. With this in mind she turned to the rogue. "Leliana, why did you help us out?"

The Chantry Sister thought a moment and gazed at her, sitting back down. "Those men claimed you were Grey Wardens. So you will be battling the darkspawn, yes?" Both the teen and Alistair nodded to this. "I know after what happened at Ostagar, you'll need all the help you can get. So I decided that I would be joining you."

Her eyes narrowing just a bit, the girl cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you so eager to come with us?"

"The Maker told me to." The rogue stated with a straight face.

Both the ex-Templar and the Wilds witch blinked, bells going off in their heads. Alessia made a slight face and scratched the back of her head. "U-uh…Leliana, because I've known you for a while…I'm not going to judge that statement…"

"I-I know that sounds…absolutely insane-" she gazed down before looking at the teen imploringly. "But it's true! I had a dream…a vision!"

The warrior couldn't help himself. "More crazy? I thought we were all full up." He attempted to discretely point his finger over his shoulder at the yellow-eyed apostate in the corner.

"You all saw the people out there. They are lost in their despair, and this darkness, this chaos…will spread." The ginger shook her head. "The Maker doesn't want this." She gripped the girl's hand with both of hers. "What you do, what you are meant to do, is the Maker's work. Let me help!"

Sighing the ice mage searched her eyes before barely nodding. "Well it's evident you can fight…and we cannot afford to turn away help when it is offered."

Now it was the Wilds apostate's turn to comment. "Perhaps your skull was cracked worse than Mother thought."

Leliana ignored the two apprehensive companions and smiled brightly at the youngest Hawke. "Thank you! I appreciate being given this chance. I will not let you down."

Giving a faint weary chuckle the teen sat back as she watched the three exchange glances before Morrigan started another bickering war between the three of them by mentioning something about the Maker's believers being insane.

Listening to them, in that moment, Alessia felt like a mother taking care of children. She smiled solemnly wondering if her own mother felt this way or if Duncan would have if he…if he had lived. Pushing those thoughts from her mind she let them squabble amongst themselves as she grabbed up her pack and looked through it for any armor the roguish ginger could use. As she did so Mal ran off into the storage area for the tavern and returned with a bottle of Garbolg's Backcountry Reserve. Taking the item from him she peered around before stashing it quickly in her pack.

"We'll drink some later, boy." The canine barked happily and bounded around before rolling over on the floor. Laughing at him, the girl managed to find a light armor set in good condition and stood. "Here, Leliana." She said breaking their arguments and handed it over to the rogue, who nodded a thank you and quickly left the room to change returning minutes later. "Let's get going." The teen replaced the hood.

The five left the room only to be called over by Barlin, a farmer with the same affinity for trap laying as Marian had. After receiving his request they took off outside. The girl wanted to complete his task and the ones they had collected from the chanter's board and get out of the village as soon as possible. As they left to visit the outskirts of the village, to complete their small requests, the group passed by several Chasind and a merchant arguing. Leliana stopped to listen to the merchant's dilemma as Morrigan rolled her eyes at the rogue and Alistair rubbed the back of his neck not really wanting to get involved. Alessia, also having no desire to get involved, instead watched Mal who ran over to a cage nearby.

That's when she remembered the Qunari that had been imprisoned there many days ago for murdering a farmhold. Walking over she stood before him patting the dog's head as she peered up at the large man. She had spoken to him a few times, enough to learn he was called Sten, but when her mother discovered this she forbade the girl from doing so again; and so she avoided him afterwards, purely for her mother's sake. But now, as she stood there watching him, she realized that she might need his strength…despite what he had done.

His eyes were closed as he recited the same mantra she had heard numerous times before in passing:

"Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun.-"

"Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun." She finished, having memorized it with how often he chanted the saying: in the middle of the night, during the early morning hours, in the evening; it did not matter, he would vocalize it, by now she imagined most of Lothering knew it by heart.

He opened his eyes staring down at her intensely.

"The tongue of the Qunari peoples from a bas…"

"You still haven't told me what the words mean." She moved her hood enough for him to see her face before replacing it.

He recognized it, if only for that fact that she was one of the few who was unafraid of him when he was first imprisoned. That and she showed him manners he did not expect to find in Ferelden.

"I will not amuse you. Leave me in peace."

"Nice to see you again too." She sighed softly and rubbed her brow.

"Seeing you matters little. I will die soon enough."

"This," Morrigan's voice rang out behind her as she walked over. Alistair followed her closely as Leliana continued to deal with the Chasind issue, "is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the darkspawn. If you cannot see a use for him, I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone."

"Mercy?" The ex-Templar peered at her slightly surprised. "I wouldn't have expected that from you."

Morrigan quickly added. "I would also suggest that Alistair take his place in the cage."

"Yes that's what I would have expected." He mused.

Sten listened to them disinterested. "I suggest you leave me to my fate."

"Why would I do that when I intend to get you out of that cage?" The teenager replied staring up at him.

"For what purpose?" The Qunari peered down, his violet eyes not leaving her peridot ones.

"I am in need of skilled help." She responded curtly watching him from beneath the shadows of her hood.

"No doubt. What help do you seek?" The beast of a man questioned.

"I have been sworn to protect the land against the Blight." The girl stated with neither dismay nor pride.

"The Blight?" His eyes narrowed as he looked her over. The Qunari noticed her armored robes and staff, then looked to her companions seeing their armaments and weapons. He thought on her words. "You have been made a Grey Warden, then?"

"I have." She watched as his countenance flickered to one that was hardly impressed by the visage of the girl in front of him before switching back to disinterest. "I know. I don't exactly live up to the standards told in any of the legends you might have heard."

"So long as you realize it." He said brusquely.

_Ouch…guess he noticed it too…_She cocked a brow and grinned faintly. "I'll be back, Sten, with the key." He watched her and her companions leave, doubting the priestess holding the key would release him.

The teen lead the group through the outskirts to take care of their small tasks figuring they could turn them in when they passed by the chanter's board. When they were done they quickly ran poison to Barlin and handed in the quests to the chanter who paid them for their services.

Now they stood before the Chantry again.

Alessia had little desire to go back inside, she had suffered through it a few hours before to know what would become of her mother and Bethany, and the rest of Lothering. Now she needed to enter it again, but this time for the sake of Ferelden.

Honestly, this place was one of the few she rarely entered. It wasn't necessarily due to fear, though the place always put her on edge with so many Templars about, it was more the aura of the building. Suffocating, strict, surrounded with no escape, and worse of all no soul. Almost like a gilded cage with a stuffed robin pinned in place. Though she had to admit that the Chant of Light was beautiful, when Leliana sang it or anyone who truly believed, but when the others did it was lifeless…monotone. When it was one of the few she could stand hearing she would prop one of the doors open and listen but never would she enter to do so.

Sighing, the girl knew she couldn't hesitate any longer and forced herself to enter once more.

Ser Bryant nodded a welcome to the group as the girl walked slowly to the back room where the Revered Mother would be residing. The elder woman sat somberly in a chair lost in her thoughts; as she heard footsteps she glanced up to see Leliana and the hooded girl.

"Good day, Sister Leliana. I'm surprised to see you're still in Lothering." The older woman remarked with a gentle, worn, smile.

"It is good to see you as well, your Reverence." The rogue bowed her head to her.

The Revered Mother glanced to the girl, unable to see her face from beneath the cowl's shadows, and eyed her curiously. "I…do not recognize your companion. Greetings. Will you be making a donation to the chantry? Our need has never been greater." The young Warden pulled out fifty silver, Morrigan grimaced but said nothing as both Leliana and Alistair approved of the action. She placed the coins in the coffer and crossed her arms about her chest. The elder woman looked to the hooded teen appreciatively. "What can I do for one so generous?"

Again the girl had to try and disguise her voice, fearing the cunning old bat would see right through her facade. "I wish to discuss Sten, the Qunari you imprisoned."

The woman stood, ill at ease about the mention of the oxman in the cage. "It might have been kinder to execute him-"

"Then I should be glad you did not." This earned a narrow stare from the elder. "I wish him released."

She was taken aback by the demand. Who was this generous soul that wished a murderer free? "Then his next victims might count you and me as his murderers."

"I meant into my custody, not out and about to wonder freely." The girl retorted tersely, an agitation growing within her; though whether it was from the two Templars practically breathing on their necks behind them or being this far into the Chantry itself talking to one of the people she had tried hard to avoid most of her life, she didn't know.

Leliana could sense the girl's sour mood returning and quickly jumped into the conversation. "With us, the Qunari might do some good. I am sure of it, in fact."

"Were things not so desperate…" the Revered Mother took this into consideration then sighed heavily and pulled out the key handing it to the ginger rogue. "Very well. I trust you. Take this key to his cage, and Maker watch over you."

The Chantry Sister bowed her head and the group left quickly, the teenager seemingly determined to stay out of there this time, as she passed the key to Alessia. They collected more quests from the board and headed towards the cage.

Sten opened his eyes, ceasing his chanting, when he felt the strange sensation of being watched. Staring at him from the shadows of her hood, a lopsided grin quite visible on her lips, the mage held up the key to his cage. He was surprised the priestess parted with it, not that one could tell with his stoic expression.

"You're being released into my custody." She stated slowly, as if trying to gauge how he felt about this.

"So be it." He said plainly.

"You will aid in my fight against the Blight?"

"Yes." Sten agreed curtly and watched as the girl opened the cage releasing him. "I shall follow you into battle. In doing so I shall find my atonement."

She watched him step out of the cage giving him a nod. "That will have to do."

After this Morrigan marveled at the creature while Mal sniffed him. Leliana and Alistair both appeared wary of him and Alessia dug through their things for anything she could equip him with. She couldn't find any armor large enough for him but she did manage to find a suitable two-handed blade. Handing it over, she watched him take it silently before she lead the group to finish their tasks.

When they were done they returned to the board to receive their payments. Neither Sten nor Morrigan saw any need to complete the menial tasks, while Alistair and Leliana were more than happy to do so. The teen Warden had a more personal reason to see them fulfilled, that and they truly did need the coin earned from it.

"Are we finished with this village?" Morrigan questioned as they walked slowly back over the small bridge.

"We could stay here for the night." Leliana suggested.

"No, we still have plenty of light left, and I'd rather we be on our way before night falls." The teen said softly. She didn't want to risk coming across her mother or sis-

"Leliana!" A melodic voice called out.

The teen closed her eyes, her heart skipping a beat knowing to whom it belonged, and quickly twirled around Sten hiding behind his large frame. Sten stood still, an imposing immobile behemoth, he had watched the girl but did not question her as she hid. Alistair and Morrigan watched her before peering over at the teenage girl with raven hair who was dashing towards them. Morrigan and Alistair looked between the two teenagers seeing the resemblance and remaining quiet for their leader's sake.

"Bethany." Leliana greeted her with a gentle smile.

"Any word?" Bethany looked beseechingly at the Chantry Sister. Her eyes red as though she had been crying.

"I-" Leliana hesitated a moment before shaking her head. "No. I am sorry, Bethany. I have heard nothing of your siblings."

Bethany looked distraught as she bit her lip looking into the distance beyond them before bringing her hands up as thought praying. "Maker, why did this have to happen? Marian, Carver, and Alessia could not truly be…dead…" Her hands clenched tighter together.

Hearing the agony and worry in her tone, Alessia had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from calling out to her sister. She gritted tight her jaw and focused on not crying thinking of the pain she and her mother must be experiencing right now.

The youngest Hawke twin looked at Leliana then at her companions. "A-are you leaving, Sister Leliana?"

"Yes, the Maker's work is calling me elsewhere. But I will continue to pray for your siblings." The ginger rogue stated softly before hugging the twin.

Bethany stayed in her arms awhile, clinging to her…trembling. After a minute or two she regained something of herself. "I should…get back home to mother, she hasn't taken the news of Ostagar very well." Bethany muttered softly pulling from the Chantry Sister. Discouraged and heartbroken the raven-haired teenager tottered off hugging herself.

Alessia peered out from behind Sten watching her leave, glad the hood hid her saddened eyes. Forging ahead, the girl walked swiftly. Now more than ever she wanted to leave, fearing staying too much longer would cause her resolve to falter further. Silently, her companions followed.

As they neared the ramp leading out of Lothering Alistair and Alessia stopped. They exchanged glances, both feeling the pulsing sensation coursing through their veins.

"Why have we stopped?" The witch questioned peering at them both.

Alistair drew his sword as Alessia readied her staff.

"Darkspawn." They said in unison before charging up the ramp.

"**They saved Bodahn and Sandal then made their way towards Redcliffe, seeing as it was the closest stop on their to-do list. She led them quickly and as far as possible before night fell and they had to make camp." Varric took a swig of his ale, keeping his eyes on Cassandra. "Hawke slept restlessly that night, visions of Archdemons and Ostagar fueled her nightmares. This however only added to her determination and early the next morning the group set out again, before dawn. Though they wouldn't arrive at the edge of Redcliffe for several more days." He stopped seeing discontentment on the Seeker's face. "Something the matter, Seeker?"**

**She sat silently staring at him intently. "I know the tale of The Warden, dwarf."**

"**Really? Because from where I'm sitting, you didn't even know the truth behind who the Champion was." The rogue watched her face contort into a grimace. "But if you're growing tired of my story, Seeker, I can shorten the tale."**

"**No." She said a bit too hastily then collected herself. "At least not by too much. I need details as to where she could possibly be. Knowing now that the Champion and the Warden are one and the same there may be some small detail in your tales that could lead us to her."**

**The dwarf chuckled softly and the Seeker watched, then bade him continue with a wave of her hand.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you wanted to know the meaning of Sten's chant:

"Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** Oh how I do not own Dragon Age; let me counts the ways...actually let's not and say we did...

* * *

_**Chapter**__** Eight**_

_**Redcliffe**_

**"When the companions reached Redcliffe they were informed of the dead that had been attacking the villagers at night. Realizing there was no way into the castle while corpses were running amok, and at the behest of Alistair, Hawke agreed to help the village. They prepared as best they could and, as night fell, laid siege upon the assailing dead. They lost only a few men and many others were wounded but otherwise it was good night, considering." Varric stated crossing a leg over his knee, hands steepled peering at the warrior.**

** "That was…surprisingly more accurate than extravagant, Varric." She commented as she sat rigid and upright in her seat.**

** He chuckled. "You wanted a shorter version, Seeker. Besides, why bother going into detail about a battle that has been told so many times it's not even fun to exaggerate anymore?"**

** Cassandra glowered, a hand resting on her knee the other her chin, waiting for him to continue.**

** Without hesitation the dwarf did just that, with a grin painting his lips.**

Alessia sat on her knees as she applied a poultice to a villager's wounds. She watched as Alistair spoke with Bann Teagan, brother to Arl Eamon and as it turns out his 'uncle'…sort of. Admittedly she hadn't been too surprised to learn that the ex-Templar was Cailan's half-brother, after all the similarities were evident, but it was still a minor shock to find out she had correctly assumed as much.

Only when the villager winced did she look back down, and apologized profusely for jabbing him with her nail while she was slathering his lacerations with the salve. Sten was standing behind her, his chest bare but painted with something called vitaar, which Bodahn had somehow come across during his travels. The Qunari had his arms crossed remaining silent and displeased; he was recruited to battle darkspawn not stand about handing out charities, but the girl had persuaded him and so he stood mute and immobile watching over the area. Morrigan had also been persuaded and was now applying salves to villagers, though they wailed and hollered from the lack of gentleness in her application, apparently that was her vengeance for being forced to help. Mal bounded back and forth through the chantry playing with a small village boy they had rescued before the battle. While Leliana also tended to the wounded, offering them prayers and stories as she did so.

When Alistair finished his conversation with his sort of 'uncle' he immediately helped a militiaman who had taken an arrow in the calf, hoisting his arm over his shoulders, he walked him to a bedroll. Bann Teagan watched him then turned his attention to the teenager who he had innocently flirted with several moments prior to the battle. She may have been young but she was almost at a marrying age, if she were in Tevinter or Antiva she would've more than likely already been married, and honestly he believed she would've at least been spoken for prior to Blight. He watched as she bandaged the villager before standing, wiping excess elixir on her robes and placing the extra wrappings back in one of her pouches, and stretching. She removed her hood, wiped the sweat from her brow and fanned herself.

"Is it too hot in here for you?" The bann asked as he strolled over, glancing briefly at the oxman who was glaring…at everything.

"Only a little." The teenager looked up at him with a small smile on her lips.

"Then allow me to escort you outside, my lady." He emphasized 'my lady' and placed his hand on the small of her back, causing the teen to blush.

"A-alright…"

Chuckling the man led her to the exit. "You can face down the undead but a simple comment from me and you stutter. And we were flirting so shamelessly before."

She chuckled, the flush remaining ever present, and glanced back at Sten who took it as a sign to follow; he was admittedly glad to be doing something other than standing about, not that you could tell with his stoic expression. Peering up briefly at Teagan she quickly looked forward trying to kill her blush.

"It was innocent, and you know it." She stated with a playful pout. "Were it shameless I'd say something along the lines of: 'I like attractive older men such as yourself, messere. Perhaps we should find some place secluded when all this is done.'"

"Oh ho, is that so?" He gave a small grin as she nodded then both laughed for a moment.

"In my defense, any woman would stutter and blush had said attractive older gentleman placed their hand so delicately upon their back with such consideration for their person." The flush nearly gone she continued. "And besides the undead are easier to handle, set them aflame and poof job done."

His grin grew. "And I'm not easy to handle?"

"Well I can't possibly set you aflame, now can I? That and I'm not any good with fire magic really." The girl mused with a small smirk.

"You can certainly set a man's heart aflame though." The bann stated as he opened the door for her.

Her eyes widened and she blushed so deeply her ears turned red. _T-to think this is what a little bout of innocent flirting gets you. Daveth probably would've been proud though, flirting before the eve of battle…_ The blush began to dwindle as thoughts of the devilish rogue dying flashed through her mind. Pushing them away she turned to him.

"See such kind words like that and any woman who was interested would be weak at the knees for you." She said, a faint flush still on her cheeks.

He smiled and stared down at her. "Ah but, again, I am becoming too bold, my lady." She waved it off with a kind, if nervous, smile. As they stood outside Teagan removed his hand and held them behind his back looking out.

They both stood taking in the scene. Villagers helping one another, or repairing buildings that bad been charred by magic or served as pin cushions for arrows. There was a peace there that he hadn't seen for some time and Teagan was more than grateful for it.

"Thank you, for saving the village, the night certainly would've been catastrophic without your aid."

"We couldn't very well let the village crumble while we tried to get in to see the Arl. Well…some of us could've," she peered over her shoulder at Sten, who was simply staring forward, then looked back out unto the village. "That and I don't like seeing people die. Saw enough of that at Ostagar."

Bann Teagan nodded listening to her. "I imagine you'll be trying to get into the castle now."

"Well we do need to see your brother; not only that but if the undead are originating from within it then the source to assuredly end these attacks lies there." The girl stated.

"Agreed…" he gazed down at her before taking her hand and setting a kiss upon it. "We can discuss a means to get into the castle at the mill, meet me there when you're ready."

The teenager blinked as she watched him leave the flush on her cheeks starting to return. "Maker, that man could make Marian blush." She winced at her own words before sighing and slapping her cheeks, killing the blush before turning to Sten. "Let's go, big guy. We have an Arl to see to."

They both returned inside only to find Alistair and Morrigan glaring at each other, arguing over how best to help one of the injured. Leliana was sighing rubbing her brow and Mal was sitting, contentedly panting. Alessia walked over and patted her thigh calling the Mabari to her side causing the three to look over.

"Is this nightmare over? Can we continue on our journey now?" Morrigan muttered hands on her hips.

"Yes, cause helping people is such a horrible task." Alistair retorted glaring at her. "Oh wait, that's right you don't have a heart, so it would be horrendous for you wouldn't it."

Leliana intervened. "Please let's not fight in a house of the Maker."

"'Tis his house is it? How interesting that this absentee father-figure would allow pitiful mortals to plan murders and wars within his halls but meaningless arguing is frowned upon." The Wilds witch rolled her eyes.

Alistair kept his mouth shut, the comment annoyed him but he had to admit that the horrible apostate had some logic in her statement.

The ginger rogue looked at her slightly taken aback but recovered quickly. "The Maker left us because we were determined to make our own way…he is not an absentee father."

"Is leaving not an act of an irresponsible and neglectful creator?" Morrigan shot back.

This started further bickering from the ex-Templar and Chantry Sister.

Alessia sighed and rubbed her brow, then looked to Mal and pointed in their direction. The hound, understanding his master's command, let out a loud bark causing it to echo throughout the Chantry halls. The three stopped and looked to the teen who looked less than pleased.

"You three want to argue about religion or what not, save it for the camp. Right now we need to take care of this mess and meet with the Arl." The teen's voice was raised and stern, sounding more mature than she believed herself to be. She petted Mal's head then turned, leaving.

The blonde warrior looked off to the side and rubbed the back of his neck, ashamed he had a part in the whole debacle. Leliana glanced down, feeling humbled for having been scolded by a teenager. Morrigan raised an eyebrow and found herself smirking, glad to see the girl had another side to her. Sten watched the teenager go, approvingly; now he knew somewhere within the small girl's frame existed a spark of leadership…however, whether she'd ever be able to cultivate it, he wasn't so sure of.

After collecting their things the four followed after the ice mage and the hound. They met her outside, finding her conversing with Murdock, the mayor of Redcliffe. Spotting them the mage excused herself and headed over to stand before them.

"Surprising, I expected you to be flirting with my sort of 'uncle'," The blonde grinned slightly trying to shift his shame aside with witty banter.

The littlest Hawke's cheeks mildly flushed and she looked at him bemused. "I only flirted a little…"

Leliana leaned down, her lips by the teenager's ear. "Bann Teagan is attractive, no?" She whispered impishly.

The teen had to stop herself from shivering, her flush growing. "I loathe you both…" she pouted unable to stop herself from blushing further. Alistair and Leliana laughed at the girl's embarrassment. "I-I swear it was only supposed to be an innocent bit of flirting..."

"Ah, Alessia you do not realize how similar you are to Marian. Flirting and sarcasm comes easy to you, I suspect." Leliana commented with a giggle.

Alessia blinked a little happy to hear her words then turned to her. "Leliana, I hadn't realized that you knew Marian well."

"Oh it only seems like I did from all the stories Bethany would tell me." She chuckled patting the teen on the shoulder.

"I see," the teen Warden gave a soft chuckle and grin looking forward, her thoughts slowly returning to her siblings and Ostagar. A corner of her mouth twisted, her grin lopsided and a little sad, while her eyes peered distantly ahead of her. "Though, I don't think I'm that lecherous…yet." She gave a curt chuckle but there was no heart behind it.

Leliana caught her sorrow and wanted to apologize bringing up her siblings but the expression she held, one of saddened musings, told her that an apology would do her no good. So instead she squeezed her shoulder as reassuringly as she could. Alistair however did not notice it as he was too busy blushing softly from the teen's statement and Morrigan did not take note either for she was reveling in the blonde Warden's embarrassment. Sten, however, did catch it but offered no consoling; he could see that since Lothering the girl had tried hard to keep herself composed…not only that but he could offer no words of comfort that someone outside the Qun would comprehend or appreciate. Instead he just listened not entirely sure what to think of everyone yet, especially the teenager leading them.

As the group finally reached the mill Alessia stood beside the bann who was staring out at the horizon.

"It looks quiet…" he said softly not removing his eyes from the stone walls of Redcliffe Castle. "You would think that there's nobody inside at all." He glanced down at her, watching her look at the castle. "I have a plan…"

Her eyes never left the structure but a smirk did cross her lips. "Did we really take that long?"

He gave her a small chuckle before returning his gaze to his brother's home. "There is a secret passage here, in the mill, accessible only to my family." The girl looked up at him, her eyes steady. They held no questions nor any contempt. "You are not curious as to why I kept this from you?"

"If I were I would've asked." The girl said plainly peering back forward. "I would keep information to myself to save what I valued, too. If I needed to, I'd probably do much worse truth be told." She glanced down now, as though terrified of her own assertiveness in this statement.

Teagan could her delicate shoulders slumping, as if she were carrying a heavy burden upon them. "I am sorr-"

"TEAGAN!" Both the bann and the teen turned to see a woman dressed in fine clothes running towards them, a single guard following in her wake. "Teagan!" Morrigan rubbed her temples as if the woman's voice was grating on her nerves. "Teagan!" Alistair remained silent recognizing the woman immediately. Leliana recognized the accent as Orlesian and could tell she was a noble from her attire. Sten and Mal just had their heads cocked slightly, wondering what the woman was squawking about. "Thank the Maker you yet live!"

"I-isolde?" He was surprised to see her. "You're alive! How did you-" he shook his head. "What has happened?!"

The woman shook her head frantically. "I do not have much time to explain. I slipped away from the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over, and I must return quickly. And I…" she glanced to the side something in her eyes caused both the teen's and Morrigan's to narrow. "I need you to return with me, Teagan. Alone."

"That sounds awfully like a trap." Alessia stated as she leaned against her staff.

"What? I…" the Arlessa turned and glanced at the group she had obviously been ignoring. Her brown eyes fell upon the teen mage with such disdain the girl was surprised she didn't spit on her. "Who is this child, Teagan?" It was evident in her tone that she did not think highly of the one who interrupted her.

This was when Alistair cut it, fearing that a cat fight between the two would ensue. However, Isolde wasn't pleased to see him either and addressed him as though he were less than scum.

Teagan gave a faint glare. "They are Grey Wardens, Isolde. I owe them my life."

The woman looked at him stunned then peered from the Senior Warden, the boy she had prayed would stay in a Chantry far far away; to the imposingly silent Qunari, mistaking his dark red vitaar as blood he purposefully painted across his chest. To the Chantry Sister, whose beautiful face and deadly eyes told her could only belong to a bard; to the Wilds witch, with eyes that seemed almost feral and an attire enough to match them. To the Mabari hound, decorated in war paint growling faintly at her; and finally to rest her gaze on the teenage Warden, who seemed too young and harmless to save anything.

"They are Grey Wardens?" She muttered under her breath; she wouldn't have believed him if it weren't for the fact that two of them, the two she least expected, bore the Grey Warden crest upon their armor. "P-pardon me, I would exchange pleasantries-"

"There are none to give." Morrigan commented before Leliana and Alistair both glared at her. Sten just stood there growing agitated that they were not doing anything.

"Morrigan, please." The girl glanced at the apostate witch imploringly, it was evident she too was growing annoyed by the situation.

Alistair quickly responded trying to sound as civil as possible, his only concern was for Connor and Eamon, but he rather they were all on relatively peaceful terms than naught…knowing well the ire of all who were present. Isolde seemed to ignore him as she turned back to Teagan begging him to return with her mentioning terrible evils, a mage responsible, and a son gone mad.

The teenager had so many questions, so much of this scenario didn't make sense. "You haven't mentioned the Arl."

"Well-"

The ice mage continued. "And, mad or no, your responsibility to your son means you should've dragged him out of the castle. Where, might I add, the undead have been pouring from." The woman was going to interrupt but the littlest Hawke didn't give her a chance to. "And since you appear to love your son deeply, I can only assume that there must be a reason keeping him within such dangerous and undead infested halls. The same reason why you must return hastily…with Teagan…alone…" Isolde stared at her with a horrified glare. The teen waved off the look and shrugged. "I'm just saying it seems like you're not telling us everything."

"I-I beg your pardon! That's a rather impertinent accusation!"

"Not if it's true, my lady. Though," the teen's eyes seemed to darken, her suspicion growing. "That was not a denial."

"An evil I cannot fathom holds my son and husband hostage!" The girl nodded slightly as she listened to Isolde, appreciating at least what seemed to be a more truthful statement than before. "I came for help! What more do you want from me?!"

The girl's eyes were stern. "I want to know that Teagan's not being invited to his death. I want to know what this unfathomable evil is." The Orlesian Arlessa grit her teeth about to yell at the teenager before Alessia placed a hand upon her arm. It was meant to comfort her, she could tell by the sudden softness in the girl's eyes. "And I want, most of all, to know that if I let you and Teagan run off into that castle that I can save you all, Connor and Eamon included."

Isolde looked to her, an expression of utter desolation graced her face shame and fear following in suit. Here a stranger was scolding her, and wishing for the safety others, it was too much to bear with what weighed heavily on her heart. She buried her head in her hands and fell to her knees. The girl kneeled down with her, sighing as she pulled the weeping woman into a hug. "It…this evil has killed so many. Whatever the mage unleashed it is allowing Eamon, Connor, and myself to live, but I do not know why." She glanced at the teen through teary eyes. "It allowed me to come for Teagan." Her gaze shifted to the bann. "It let me come because I begged, because I said Connor needed help. That you, Teagan, could help him."

"Then we need to decide what to do, preferably sooner rather than later." Hawke stated peering up at Bann Teagan still holding the sobbing Arlessa in her arms.

"I will return to the castle." His eyes focused on Isolde.

"Th-thank the Maker!" She squeezed the teenage Warden's arm tightly. "Bless you, Teagan! Bless you!"

Shifting his gaze, it now rested upon Alessia. "However, I have no illusions of dealing with this evil alone. But you," he tried to smile as though to make the request he had for the female Grey Warden seem less daunting. "You, on the other hand, have proven quite formidable. Isolde, can you excuse us for a moment? We must confer in private before I return to the castle with you."

Alessia stood dragging the woman up with her. The Arlessa wiped her eyes with her sleeves trying to compose herself. "Please do not take long! I will be by the bridge." The woman staggered off the guard she had brought with her having to help her away, fearing the woman was feeling faint.

Teagan approached the girl and took her hand. "Here's what I propose: I go in with Isolde and you enter the castle using the secret passage." He turned it, palm up, and placed a cold metal object in the middle before closing her fingers around it and placing his hand upon hers. "This is my signet ring, it will unlock the door."

"I…" she glanced down at the ring then back up at him. "It just…doesn't seem right." A heavy sigh escaped her lips, and she pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

"I know, but at least this way I can provide…a distraction for whatever is inside. Increasing the chances of you and your companions slipping in unnoticed."

She peered up at him silently for a moment before reluctantly nodding. "Fine, just don't go dying in there." She feigned a grin. "Then no one back home would believe I got a noble man to flirt with me."

The man gave a soft laugh, appreciating the girl's attempt to cheer them both up.

Just in case, he took one last look at Redcliffe. He bowed to her, placing another kiss upon her hand, then bowed to her friends before taking his leave and joining Isolde.

"**Varric?"**

"**Yes, milady Seeker?" He sighed absentmindedly as he stood by a window, having pushed the dark heavy curtain aside to let some moonlight fill the extremely dim room.**

**She watched him from her seat. "Did Hawke and Bann Teagan…" her words failed her. The thought of asking the roguish dwarf about romance was…an excruciating and humiliating prospect.**

"**Did they what, Seeker?" He set his gaze upon her noticing how uncomfortable she was. "Become romantically involved?"**

"**N-no, never mind. Forget I asked…" her stormy disposition returning as she crossed her arms defensively.**

"**Heh," he gave a faint chuckle before looking back out the window. "No, Seeker, they weren't involved. Plenty of flirting that never went anywhere, but never together."**

"**I see, but refuge with the Bann is a possibility then. Romantic or not." She stated quickly as though acting as if that was her intention when she asked the question. "Do continue." Inwardly she kicked herself for how excited she sounded, and so she glared further to hide it and tried to play it off as impatience.**

**However, Varric barely registered her words. They had already been talking well over an hour about Hawke, well he was talking, and it was beginning to press on his mind. Silently he gazed out at the garden, it was overgrown from months of neglect. The pond that use to have beautiful lotus flowers floating atop it…that was once so clear you could see the small decorative Orlesian fish swimming within, was now a pool of muck and slime. A grimace etched its way across his features before he saw a ghostly image of Hawke squatting down in front of a clear pond. She smiled as her hands cupped around a single black lotus. Her ivory skin a stark contrast to the beautiful dark petals. He watched her glance up as though hearing her name, her smile growing as a visage of him and Freckles came into view.**

**Shaking the memory from his mind he rubbed his brow and peered back out, the vision gone.**

"**Varric?" Cassandra questioned firmly.**

"**Hm?" He looked over at her before giving a sighing chuckle. "Right, what happens next…" returning to his seat he sat down, and started lightly fingering the rim of his flagon. "The group fought through demons and undead to the heart of Redcliffe Castle. Only to discover their suspicions were correct, Isolde hadn't told them everything. They discovered that Connor was a mage, and that she had neglected to mention he was possessed by a demon or that the Arl lay poisoned in his bed by order of Loghain. After a particularly revealing conversation with the boy, he escaped to his room leaving the group to battle against the mind controlled guards and Bann Teagan himself."**

A guard had broken through Alistair, Sten, and Mal to reach the mages. Morrigan had swung her staff striking him on the head, to distract him from the ice mage he had been targeting, earning her a deep cut. Leliana disposed of the guard quickly and when the battle was through Alessia grabbed Morrigan's arm and began applying a poultice to her shoulder. Though the mage seemed unfazed by the injury this did not stop the teen from tending to it. The faintest flush painted the witch's cheeks as she watched the girl drag her gentle fingers over the wound before wrapping it snuggly; a look of relief on her face when she was finished, grinning up at the Wilds witch. It was then that Morrigan realized the devotion the teenager had for her companions. Crossing her arms she looked away uncertain how to deal with such a thing; for, before that moment, she believed that the teenager viewed her as only an asset given to them by her mother and not a possible…friend.

Isolde rushed to Teagan as he gasped in pain and grabbed his head. She helped him up and he winced a hand going to his side from the shield bash he had received from Alistair. "Teagan! Teagan, are you all right?!"

"I am…" he had to take a moment to let his thoughts clear. "Better now, I think. My mind is my own again."

"Blessed Andraste!" The Arlessa's eyes began to water her bottom lip trembling. "I would never forgive myself had you died, not after I brought you here. What a fool I am!" She immediately turned to the teenager who had walked over to them, hand gripping her staff tightly. "Please! Connor's not responsible for this! There must be some other way we can save him!"

She thought deeply on the matter. "I would prefer not to kill a child…"

"Connor is no longer a child. He is an abomination." A voice sounded from behind her, turning she saw the apostate mage she had released from the dungeons.

Immediately Isolde grew hysterical, yelling at him as he pleaded to help. Even Teagan got involved claiming it was as much her fault as it was the apostate's. The ice mage rubbed her brow staying out of it not wanting to add any more fuel to fire. Instead Alistair spoke, asking questions wondering what could possibly be done when a phrase shot through the girl's ears and she looked at Jowan her jaw tightening.

"…but I have…blood magic-"

"No." The girl said with such severity it made the blood mage cringe. "Figure out another way."

"But I don't understand…" Isolde looked between the two mages confused. "I know nothing of blood magic."

"Blood magic uses the life force of others as raw mana…" the teen Warden stated coldly.

Again Jowan cringed. "Yes…that's true. And the ritual I know requires such life energy, a lot of it…all of it, in fact."

Teagan rubbed his temples wrapping his head around their words. "So…someone must die? Someone must be sacrificed?"

Isolde cut in looking at the blood mage. "Then let it be my blood. I will be the sacrifice."

This statement caused the bann and Arlessa to argue for several minutes. The littlest Hawke scoured her mind for anything, any other option, but it was getting harder for her to concentrate over the loud bickering. And so she raised her hand, ice crystals beginning to form in the palm of it, aiming towards the fireplace sending out a blast of ice magic to shut them up. Isolde looked at the wintered hearth with wide eyes before staring back at the teenage mage. Teagan was also slightly apprehensive as he hadn't seen the girl so annoyed before. Jowan took a step back afraid she might lash out at him for even suggesting the forbidden arcane art.

"We're not using blood magic. That's final." The girl lowered her still frosted hand.

The Orlesian woman looked devastated. "No! You cannot kill Connor! Not when I'm willing to-"

"I never said I was going to kill him did I?!" The girl bellowed then stopped gritting her teeth then exhaled heavily regaining herself.

"Then what are you going to do?" Jowan asked cautiously.

"The Circle." Alessia said softly. "Plenty of mages and lyrium there. They can perform the ritual, no sacrifice needed…no blood magic required."

Alistair looked to her. "There's no guarantee they'd even help."

"They will." The girl stated.

"How can you be so sure?" Teagan questioned watching her intently.

The Junior Warden pulled out the treaties from her robes. "I have a treaty demanding aid from them. This is now a Grey Warden matter, as we need the Arl's aid to fight the Blight…and we can't get Eamon's help with a demon running amok wearing a Connor suit. These treaties ensure they have to help us, and they will I will see to that." Sten gave a barely there grin, he was not pleased to be toddling off to another place without finishing their quest here, but he was seeing a more aggressive and commanding side of the teenage girl shine through. "Besides, we have to go there anyways, might as well have even more reason to make haste…don't you think?"

Teagan looked at the girl with respect in his eyes. "The tower is about a day's journey across the lake."

"But what will happen here? Connor will not remain passive forever." Isolde muttered quietly, not wanting to think of her son causing more havoc.

Alessia looked to Morrigan. "Do you know how to put up barriers?"

"I…yes, but do not see a reason to do so-"

"Jowan will remain here, he'll see the barrier stays up. We'll confine the boy upstairs and that should buy us even more time." The fiery-haired mage stated, staring at the Wilds witch with an intense gaze.

Morrigan could see arguing with the teenager was futile and scoffed throwing her hands in the air and heading to the stairs. Concentrating, the witch cast not just a single barrier over the entrance but multiple ones; the last thing she wanted was to have the abomination break through while they're off dallying somewhere else…her pride wouldn't have it.

"Thank you." Jowan looked to the female Warden. "For trusting me with this task."

The ice mage bowed her head slightly. "Just see to it he stays up there."

Jowan nodded as Morrigan returned. "'Tis done."

"Then let us be off." Alessia turned to leave.

"Allow me to help you obtain a boat." Teagan said as he joined the group.

Isolde quickly grabbed the girl's hand causing her to stop and gaze at the older woman. "Thank you, I might not have been the most agreeable…" she shook her head. "Just thank you…"

Alessia patted her hands, she may not have actually liked the woman, but the last thing she'd ever do is allow her to lose a child…or that child to lose a parent. When the woman released her she rejoined her companions as they headed outside. The sun was beginning to set, she hadn't realized they had been battling for hours within the castle walls. As they arrived at the docks Teagan sequestered a boat large enough for the whole group.

Shielding her eyes from setting sun the teenage Warden peered up at the sky. By tomorrow night they would be at the Circle of Magi, and a step further along their journey to end the Blight.

_We're getting there Duncan…I won't break my promise…_


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: **We all know the drill, yes? Yes...

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**The Circle of Magi**_

A heavy mist fell over the lake bringing a chilling breeze and light drizzle with it. The littlest Hawke felt cold droplets splashing across her bare shoulders and face. She shivered and hugged herself for warmth, snuggling closer to her Mabari hoping to share body heat. Alessia closed her eyes, the fog too dense to see much anyways, and hoped the Circle would be warmer.

The wind shifted and the boat rocked jarring her out of her thoughts. Opening her eyes she glanced around, still the haze that clung to the water's surface was too thick to see through. Were it not for the shadowy silhouettes of her companions she would've sworn she was alone.

_Alone_…

That thought plagued her for a moment and as she tried to huddle closer to Mal, she realized why. Peering down there was no hound beside her now. Another shiver crept along her spine, it was a mixture of both cold and unease. The hairs on the back of her neck began prickling and she swallowed hard. Reaching out to one of her companions she wanted to see if they too felt just as apprehensive. Before she could, their arm shot out and viciously gripped her wrist, dragging her closer to them. When the heavy mist was clear enough for the teenager to finally see, she screamed out in horror.

Her eyes fell upon the mangled face of her brother.

His eyes were dead, glazed over and cracking. His skin was rotted and bits of flesh upon his face were tattered and hanging, exposing his skull. He tried to address her, his putrid breath wafting over and assaulting her nose, but his voice was raspy, dry, and far too distorted to make out anything he was attempting to say. And admittedly she wasn't listening as she was too busy trying to free her wrist from him. He tightened his vise on it, she could feel the skin of his fingers tearing open as the bones began to dig into her flesh. She cried out in agony and terror for anyone to help. Over Carver's shoulder another face came into view. Another shriek left her lips.

It was Marian's.

Her skin was a deathly pale white; dark crimson stained the corners of her mouth and was dripping down her chin, onto a throat ripped out. One of the rogue's eyes was missing, instead it was only a hollowed bleeding void. She placed a skeletal hand upon Carver's shoulder, the bone bloody. The girl screamed again trying to flee; she kicked at them, attempted to use magic, yet nothing would spare her from them. Tears flooded down her cheeks.

This was her fault.

She had left them at Ostagar, and now they were here to torment her. As though responding to her thoughts, Marian's hand left the warrior's shoulder and lashed out clutching the teenager's throat strangling her. She couldn't screech anymore and grabbed at the skeletal hand with her free one. Struggling as they continued to swarm her, hands burst from the water and latched onto the three of them. They were pulled beneath the insipid waves of the lake.

Her sister's grasp tightened and the girl opened her mouth to holler in pain but instead it was drowned with the foul tasting water. She began to choke as the icy liquid quickly filled her lungs. The hands, that seemed to stretch out from the darkness of the lakebed, continued to drag the three down deeper into the watery abyss. Her body could feel the pressure of the deep and it began to ache; throbbing pain coursed through her veins with each second of descent. It grew ever more frigid making it difficult for her agonizingly numb fingers to keep grasped on the rogue's hand.

Lack of air, stabbing pains too great for her body to handle, and her will to fight against them dwindling…she shut her eyes, her hand grew limp releasing Marian's, and gave in-

**He stopped seeing the Seeker's eyes grow worried. It was the first time he had seen such an expression on the perpetually angry woman. Part of him wanted to smirk, wanted to call her out on it, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Varric remembered well his first reaction to hearing this part of Hawke's tale, how much it pained him to watch her recall it all. Instead he continued quickly so as not to break the Seeker's immersion.**

Violently her body shivered from the sudden warmth that bathed her. She stirred and gave a strangled gasp, air flooding her lungs. Coughing now, she could feel hands on her shoulders causing her to scream out of reflex. The girl refused to open her eyes for fear of what terrors she would witness now. Instead, with a will to fight renewed, she sat up and tried to push away whatever was holding onto her. A hand move from her shoulder to grasp her own and place it upon cold skin, a familiar sensation swept over her…like chilling ice crystals. Opening her eyes she winced from the sudden brightness but fought through it to glance up at the man whose hand was holding hers to his cheek, while the other arm had wrapped around her waist.

"D-duncan?" Little by little she took in her surroundings. _The Fade…_No watery grave, no undead siblings. Just familiar green skies and undefined rocky landmasses. "Y-you…brought me out of my nightmare…" she took a moment to register this before she hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

The apparition attempted to smile but could not as he had seen the horrors that haunted her sleep. "Alessia…"

Embarrassed by his tone, she shook her head and pulled away from him sighing and rubbing her temples. "I…haven't been sleeping well…"

"I know." He said softly. Standing up with her, setting her on her feet.

Now that the teenager was aware that she had been dreaming, and that she was most likely sleeping on the boat, any pains and aches she had felt seemed distant. Crossing her arms, she stood there, her eyes drifting to the Black City in the distance. After several moments of silence she spoke trying to grin with no avail. "Stalking my dreams are you?"

The roguish Warden stepped beside her his hands behind his back. "Yours and Alistair's. It's a wonder the power of spirits…"

"I bet…" she barely muttered not removing her eyes. "So why get involved with that nightmare? It's certainly not the first I've had since…since Ostagar…"

A sigh escaped his lips. "No, but it is the first of them that thinned the veil for you…"

She stared at him confused. "What-"

"I would prefer to meet you of your own volition, Alessia. Not because of accompanying circumstances." He looked at her, his eyes intense.

"Accompanying circumstances?" Her brow furrowed. "What are you talking abou-"

"You should wake up, before they worry more." He turned and gently grabbed her shoulders. "Hopefully the next time we meet, will be under better circumstances." With a light push, the girl tumbled over the edge of the floating island they were upon.

Her eyes were wide as she fell, shocked by his actions, before glancing over her shoulder seeing the doorway out beneath her. Understanding, the mage closed her eyes and fell through the gateway.

Like a splash of molten ice the girl began to tremble and coughed expelling water from her lungs.

"Thank the Maker!" Alistair's voice rang out.

A warm hand graced her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. Breathing deeply the teen attempted to sit up but a hand kept her down. "Rest." Morrigan's voice was stern as she continued to stroke the girl's cheek, using magic to warm her up.

"W-what…what happened?" The young apostate choked out realizing her head was on someone's lap, glancing up she could see it was Leliana's. The Warden mage shivered, noticing that her robes were soaked.

"You fell asleep, and must have had a horrible nightmare because you screamed and lurched then fell into the water." Alistair responded he was on the other side of her, opposite Morrigan.

Her mind returned to Duncan's words. _'…it is the first of them that thinned the veil for you…'_ Eyes widening the youngest Hawke understood. The first time she had encountered Duncan was after Ostagar when she should've surely died. And now she nearly drowned.

It was while she stood upon death's doorstep that she was able to see Duncan again.

"I-I see…" her body ached, but she was glad to be alive. Mal nuzzled against her hand and she lifted it patting his muzzle. Looking at the three she realized none of them were soaking wet, peering beyond her feet she saw Sten sitting gazing off. Some of the vitaar he adorned was running and his tightly woven white braids were waterlogged. He glanced over at her, his expression as stoic as ever. Alessia mouthed a thank you to which he gave a single bow of his head and returned his gaze to the water.

"Alright girls you just remain there, us men will handle the oars." Alistair said as he stood carefully.

"'Tis good you are so subservient," the witch stated smirking at him briefly before peering back down at the girl.

Alistair was going to respond but Sten shoved an oar in his hands, wanting to get underway. The ex-Templar sighed, sat, and began rowing. Leliana giggled as one of her hands rested on the girl's forehead the other on her shoulder.

Laying there Alessia stared up at the sky as it darkened, the mist and light rain had lifted sometime during her restless nightmare, and she could see stars beginning to awaken and twinkle.

Soon darkness would be upon them…as well as the Circle.

"**Are there many nightmares such as that one?" The seeker questioned staring at the dwarf intently.**

**Ticking down the interruption he nodded slowly. "Yes, and many worse ones I can assure you." He looked down at his book. "But most of us are not without such dreams…"**

**The warrior woman nodded, knowing this to be true as she herself had a few, and leaned back in her seat motioning for him to continue.**

Two hours had passed, the girl was sitting up staring forward, watching the Circle Tower grow ever closer. From the shore the group heard a hollering and stopped rowing to glance over at a Templar who was waving at them vehemently.

"You there! You cannot pass! The tower's off limits!" The Templar stood at the edge of the dock yelling at them.

The ice mage blinked then laughed before standing and cupping her hands around her mouth. "Sorry, what are you saying I can't quite hear you!"

"I said that you cannot pass! The tower's off limits!" He hollered back his hands also cupped around his mouth.

"Ah…and uh, how are you going to stop us?!" The girl yelled with a grin.

"I have a boat, I can-" his shout interrupted by hers.

"You can what!? Attempt to engage in naval combat?! With two mages and an archer!? Or how about with the Qunari?! You've surely heard of their dreadnaughts!" Her grin grew. "Go on, good sir! If you honestly think you can take on the six of us!" Alistair snickered and had to look away. Morrigan tried not to smirk, rather entertained. Sten sat listening continuing to row with the blonde Warden. Leliana smiled, she too was amused.

The Templar blinked and watched them, his mouth agape, mortified and completely dumbfounded as to what he was supposed to do in such a situation. Content the girl sat back down with a small chuckle, and murmured quietly. "That's what I thought."

As they docked the ex-Templar laughed. "Did you see his face, he had no idea what just happened."

"He'll probably still be dwelling on it by the time we're through here." The teen mused getting out of the boat and looking around, anxiety beginning to grow.

This was the closest she had ever been to the Circle.

"I do not know what he intended to do about our supposed trespassings. He looked about to throw himself into the lake after us, if you had not intimidated him so." The witch commented looking around the Circle's dock, unimpressed.

"That would've been a sight, though he probably would've drowned with all that armor. It's flashy but definitely not buoyant." Alistair stated as he finished tying up the boat; seeing the teenager's anxiety growing he began entertaining her with tales of his Templar past and his rescue from the order as they made their way inside.

Templars ran passed, ignoring them until one looked over, his eyes narrowing, and he raised his voice agitated at their presence.

"Who are you? I explicitly told Carroll not to bring anyone across the lake." He glanced between the two apostates' staffs.

"Was that the name of the Templar on the pier?" Alessia wondered aloud for moment before leaning against her staff very aware of his gaze, her heart beating rapidly wondering what he might do. "He didn't have much choice in the matter."

The man looked fearfully at her before Leliana interrupted. "We had taken a boat from Redcliffe, so his assistance was not needed."

"I see…" he looked off before shaking his head. "We're dealing with a very delicate situation. You must leave…for your own safety."

Morrigan's eyes narrowed displeased with this. "Our own safety? For several of us, treading here is a detriment to our own safety in and of itself. 'Twere this not important we would not be here."

"And what would be so important for you to endanger yourselves?" The Templar Knight-Commander questioned.

"The Blight…" the girl said softly her eyes determined, her pulse beginning to calm. "Amongst other things."

It was then he took in the whole group. An obvious apostate, a sweet-faced rogue, an intimidating Qunari, a Mabari war hound, and two who bore the Grey Warden coat of arms. He realized that there was little else besides an event that could destroy all of Thedas that would place such a ragtag fellowship upon his doorstep. "I grow weary of the Grey Wardens ceaseless need for men to fight the darkspawn-"

"Oh, should we leave then? Let Ferelden fall to darkspawn? Don't worry I'm sure the Archdemon is a breeze to dispose of." The young mage's tone was one of dark sarcasm as she turned to leave.

"I…suppose it is your right to ask for them, but you will find no allies here." The Templar stated looking at her, as it was evident that she was the group's leader. She had turned back, her eyes narrowing. "The Templars can spare no men, and the mages are…indisposed." He watched as they stared at him intently, wanting more information. He heaved a heavy sigh. "I shall speak plainly. The tower is no longer under our control."

Morrigan rubbed her brow shaking her head. "How many petty issues must we deal with along the course of this journey?"

"You find abominations and demons to be petty things?" The Templar commander questioned with a sneer.

"That's not what-" Leliana tried to add but was cut off by the Knight-Commander.

"It matters not what she meant!" He tried to recollect himself and glanced at the teenager with a despairing gaze. "The Circle is lost…the tower has fallen…"

She massaged her temples. _I knew this whole saving Ferelden thing wouldn't be easy but come on…_"Is there anything we can do to help?" The female Warden asked in a sigh.

He shook his head. "Were it up to me I would destroy the tower. Raze it to the ground, but I will not risk more of my men. So for now we wait for word from Denerim on allowing us to perform the Right of Annulment."

Blinking, the teenager looked from Alistair to the head Templar. "What is the Right of Annulment?"

"The Right of Annulment gives Templars the authority to neutralize the mage Circle. Completely." Alistair said delicately glancing down as he did so.

"When you say neutralized…" the girl's voice drifted off.

"Destroyed…everything…so the tower can be made safe again." The Templar said watching her.

Instantly she regretted asking; shaking her head, the ice mage held up her hand to make him stop talking. "Just…let us in." She sounded weary. "We'll deal with your abominations and look for any survivors…no need for this Annulment…"

The Knight-Commander grimaced slightly. "I assure you, an abomination is a force to be reckoned with, and you will face more than one."

"Been there, done that…albeit maybe not so many at once, but we're quite a capable group and we will not be denied in our seeking aid for the Blight." The young mage stated blandly. Alistair stared at her briefly, noting that she almost sounded like Duncan in that moment.

The older man stared at her then to her companions, they did indeed seem capable; not only that, but the tone in the teen's voice told him she would not give up until he complied. Sighing he ran a hand through his ashen locks. "Fine, so be it." His gaze grew severe as he peered at her. "A word of caution…once you cross that threshold, there is no turning back. The great doors must remain barred. I will open them for no one until I have proof that it is safe." He motioned for his Templars to be ready then returned his attention to the group. "I will only believe it is over if the first enchanter stands before me and tells me it is so. If Irving has fallen…then the Circle is lost, and must be destroyed." He bowed his head. "May Andraste lend you her courage."

Bowing hers in return the girl then faced her companions. "I'm going in and only bringing three of you with me-"

"What but…why?" Alistair's brow furrowed as he gazed at her intently.

"That Right of Annulment thing could be on its way, and if it makes it here with us inside we're just as damned as anyone who may yet live within. So I want two of you to keep the messengers from entering until we're done." She looked between them as though questioning who to bring with her.

Morrigan stepped forward. "As much as I loathe the idea of entering such a prison any further, I do not wish to remain here under the suspicious gazes of these…creatures."

"Justified suspicion…" Alistair murmured under his breath before looking towards the teenager again. "I don't really like the thought of facing more abominations but the idea of letting you go off in there doesn't sit well with me."

With his arms crossed Sten's stare bored into the girl. "I care not for the fate of Bas Saarebas; however, I have no desire to stand here idly."

"I'm going with you, it is the least I can do for Bethany and Leandra…keeping you safe. And I can't stand here doing nothing while survivors may need help."

Mal barked in an agreeing manner and sat awaiting her orders.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to think logically on the situation. "Okay…Morrigan, Sten, and Leliana you three are coming with me." The Mabari hound whimpered and the girl kneeled down patting his head. "I need you here, boy. To help Alistair ensure that ritual thingy doesn't get enacted while we're inside." Mal barked and wagged his tail.

"Why are those two going?" Alistair pointed to Morrigan and Sten then peered at her with a worried expression.

Straightening the girl looked at him. "Why? What do you think a bunch of Templars carrying this Annulment Right thing would do if they saw either a Qunari or an apostate waiting to greet them upon their arrival?"

The ex-Templar thought on this and saw her point sighing. "They'd enact the Right right then and there, and if they didn't kill the two of them then surely the Templars would be slaughtered adding probably another 100,000 gold on our heads."

"Exactly. Besides you know Templar jargon, I'm sure you can wittingly charm and stall them while we clear out the tower of abominations." She playfully punched his arm before petting Mal's head once more and heading to the great doors.

Alistair watched the witch, the warrior, and the rogue follow after his fellow Warden and silently wished them luck.

**~.~.~**

The four made their way through the first hall, treading over Templar and mage corpses alike only to run into a large chamber. There they were greeted with the sight of an older woman freezing a Rage demon and disposing of it. Turning quickly the older mage pointed her staff towards them in a threatening manner.

Morrigan returned in kind and Sten snarled raising his sword. Alessia gripped the end of the witch's staff and pushed down, her own staff out and barring Sten from moving. "Stand down!" The girl demanded, peering over to the elder woman. "...Wynne…" immediately the two companions disengaged and stood silent.

Slowly, the Circle mage withdrew her staff; her eyes cautiously watching the teenager. "You…what are you doing here?"

The girl grinned awkwardly. "You know, just decided to take the scenic route through the tower; heard it's lovely this time of year…" the grin quickly crumbled, sighing she ran a hand through her fire-kissed bangs. "Came here for help from the Circle only to find out you all have problems of your own…"

"The Templars have barred the doors. They would have only opened them if they intended to attack. Is that what is happening?" The elder woman suggested hesitantly not removing her eyes from the group.

Shaking her head the teenager slowly approached. "No…they ordered that Right of Annulment but I told the head Templar that it wasn't needed. We're here to take care of the abominations and search for survivors."

Her eyes narrowed looking the girl over. "You mean Greagoir? He allowed you to enter?"

"Was that the Knight-Commander's name?" She shrugged and nodded to the woman. "Yeah, he let us through, and I have two others that will stall the Right for as long as they can."

Wynne nodded and looked off distantly. "So then they believe none of us have survived…"

"But you have. Can we take our leave now?" Morrigan asked coldly, disinterested in the whole thing.

Wynne looked to her then back to the teenage Warden. "There could be more survivors further in. And if not there is no possible way that Irving could have succumbed to death or worse."

"Is that the First Enchanter?" The ice mage questioned, receiving a nod from Wynne. "Then no, Morrigan, we can't leave…we need the first enchanter if we hope to end this and be on our way."

"Then you will join me to save this Circle, for I will not dispel my barrier until you agree to do so…"

"I can easily break her barrier." The Wilds witch stated.

"I know you could, but you won't. We're here to gain their favor not force them into a fight." Alessia said over her shoulder to the older apostate.

The woman scoffed. "I need not their favor…"

"No, but I do." The girl said resolutely, her gaze unyielding. The witch could see she would lose this battle and so looked off. Shaking her head the teen pinched the bridge of her nose. "Can we go please?"

Wynne bowed her head as a yes and peered to the other mages. "Petra, Kinnon...look after the others. I will be back soon."

Petra spoke up, worry quite evident on her features. "Wynne…" she hesitated a moment but then continued. "Are you alright? You were so badly hurt earlier. Maybe I should come along."

The elder woman turned to her. "The others need your protection more. I will be alright. Stay here with them…keep them safe and calm."

"Leliana…" the teen Warden looked to her ginger rogue companion. "I want you to stay here, help keep them safe…sing to them tell them stories. Make sure no one does anything stupid while we're away…"

"But-"

The littlest Hawke shook her head and held up her hand to stop her. "A smaller group would travel faster. And there's no way I can leave Morrigan or Sten here on their own."

"We are not children." Sten stated his eyes boring into the girl.

"I know that, but until I can trust you both to do exactly as I order without fighting me on it you're sticking by my side." That commanding demeanor returned for a brief moment only to be replaced by a smirk. "Besides, you're both frightening the children." Sten bowed his head, standing down; he was pleased with this response…the joking aside.

Leliana sighed and agreed with the Warden mage.

Alessia watched the rogue settle down with the children before motioning her head to the barrier her eyes falling on Wynne. Understanding the older woman removed the magical blockade, in awe that she managed to keep it erect for so long.

After this the four slowly made their way through the tower fighting off abominations and demons. They had come across a Tranquil, which didn't sit well with either Morrigan or Alessia, the latter of which had never encountered one before and found the idea of becoming one utterly frightening. From the Tranquil Owain they learned of the mage Niall, who had taken something called the Litany of Adralla. Wynne informed the group that this particular artifact protects from mind domination. Immediately everyone's thoughts fell on the possibility of blood magic being involved, and if that were the case that means they now needed the Litany themselves.

With even more weighing on their plate the group continued on. Battling through, they encountered Blood mages, more demons, and much to the irritation of Alessia, Morrigan, and Sten…corpses. They fought through and saved a mage hiding in a closet who preferred, amusingly so, to stay in it.

Continuing on, they arrived at the Circle Chantry and took a small break there. Wynne hugged herself lost in her own thoughts. Sten watched the entrance cautiously, keeping his eyes peeled for danger. Morrigan sat in a pew watching Alessia, as she had nothing better to do. The teenager, on the other hand, was looking around the area; checking the bodies to see if they had anything interesting or helpful they could use. As she finished searching a charred corpse she stood and stepped back, tripping over the toppled statue of Andraste. Landing on her arse, the youngest Hawke winced and caught something sparkling from a hollowed area within the base of the stone carving. Peering closer the girl saw that it was a small glass phylactery. As she reached closer the sudden drop in temperature around the object caused her to stop and she watched as dark shapes swirled around a slip of paper within the vial. The teen had a foreboding sensation creep over her and she shivered slowly. Whatever it was, it was evil…but she couldn't just leave it there to do Maker knows what after all this was over. So exhaling softly she reached out to grab the small glass bottle, in hopes of destroying it; however, with barely a touch from her fingertip, the thing fractured. A puff a smoke, like a shock wave, covered the room and the girl crawled back from it and peered up in shocked horror at the creature standing imposingly over her.

"A Revenant!" Wynne hollered and began casting spells, the other two immediately joined in the fighting as the teenage Warden held out her hand and conjured an ice spell.

Managing to briefly freeze the creature Alessia scrambled to her feet and distanced herself as far from it before continuing to cast all the spells known to her. After some time the four eventually slayed the mighty foe, collapsing to her knees the girl panted and shook her head as the witch began to examine the remains.

"Teaches me to touch things without knowing what they are…" she muttered in a sigh as Morrigan stood before her handing her the items she had scavenged from the corpse then helping her to her feet. "Let's just go before I end up summoning a whole horde of baddies…"

They trudged on as Wynne pointed out the first enchanter's office just down the hall from the Chantry. The young mage walked cautiously inside and was relieved to find no enemies. The elder mage had hoped that perhaps Irving was within, but inwardly chided herself for thinking as such. The witch stood by the door having no desire to search through some fool mage's belongings as the Qunari stood outside the office keeping watch. The girl looked through the desk taking the small painted box within before searching through one of the chests. Inside she found a heavy grimoire, she could feel a familiar magic seeping through the black leather and shuddered. It was definitely something she should give Morrigan to examine. Slipping it in her pack she then headed over to the other chest and cursed under her breath discovering it was locked. Marian may have been trying to teach her the rogue craft of lock-picking but she always broke the picks and couldn't quite grasp the art unlike her sister.

"And I left my only rogue to play with kids…" resigning herself to the fact she wouldn't be able to open it she turned to head out when Wynne placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Let me show you…" the older woman kneeled before the chest and held out her hand a soft yellow glow emitted from her palm, and like that the lock fell open.

The ice mage blinked and grinned, eyes bright with awe. "How did you do that?"

"A long time ago, when I was just starting out as an apprentice I discovered a tome that described spells that evoked the memory of objects, a form of sympathetic magic you could say." The teenager listened intently eyes bright and the Circle mage chuckled at her eagerness to learn. "It can be used for such things as fire or say a key."

Taking the girl's hand she grabbed up the padlock and placed it in the teen's palm. Wynne then helped Alessia focus her energy on visualizing a key and the littlest Hawke's hand glowed; a ghostly key appeared in the keyhole. The key turned and locked it before disappearing. Excited the girl stared at the padlock.

"I can't wait to show Bethany and Carve-" she caught herself, her grin failing. The boat nightmare returned to mind and she had to shake her head vigorously to drive the memory away. "Let's get a move on…" she put the lock in her pack and turned walking out.

Wynne watched her, taking note of the sorrow she had seen on the young mage's face. She followed after her, silently promising to ask the Warden about it later. The group pressed onwards heading up the stairs and coming face to face with more corpses and demons; and now they had to contend with possessed Templars too. Once they battled their way through the third floor they quickly made their way to the next. Finding an awkward scene with a Templar and a Desire demon there was little they could do but dispose of them both before heading quickly into the closest room.

Alessia skidded to a stop when she saw a Sloth demon standing in the middle of the room over the body of a mage. The demon shifted his head to stare at her and the two briefly exchanged looks before he turned to face them fully.

"Visitors. I'd entertain you but…too much effort involved." The creature drawled.

"Good because we've had enough entertainment for the night. We're just going to kill you and be on our merry way." The girl stated slowly not taking her eyes off the monster.

"But why bother? Aren't you tired of all the violence? I know I am." He questioned lazily. "Wouldn't you like to just lay down and…forget about all this?" Magic began to gather around his feet before it crept along the floor like a fog. Slowly it wrapped around their legs creeping upwards until it painlessly penetrated their ears leaving weary whispers in its wake. "Leave it all behind…"

Morrigan yawned and shook her head trying to keep her eyes open. "This is ridiculous. You cannot expect me to rest on a floor sticky with blood…"

Sten was teetering and tried to remain vigilant. "We must stand…and fight…"

Wynne called to the others. Her eyelids like lead, she fought hard not to give in and close them. "Resist. You must resist, else all is lost…"

Alessia staggered slightly a feeling of exhaustion taking hold of her body, but she struggled to fight it off remaining standing. "N-no…"

"Why do you fight? You deserve more…you deserve a rest. The world will go on without you…" his words drifted off as the teenager's world grew black.


End file.
